You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To
by ebacusta
Summary: Kari finally gets enough courage to ask T.K. out. When she does he freaks out and accidentally says no. The next day, Kari's gone missing. T.K. starts seeing her places. Kari meets her future children. Takari R&R FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

  
Ebacusta: I need to apologize, meant to put his up with chapter 1. This is the Prologue to the whole story. It explains some of the changes in the Digidestined. Now, _animefreak85_, if you're reading this, the reason why there was a repeat was because the first part of chapter 1 up now is the real version. The first was to see if you guys would like it and then I wouldn't end up wasting my non-existent time. By the way, the reviewers of chapter one will be thanked in Chapter 2   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Wish I did, but then again, I wish for a lot of things. Most of things I wish for I don't get. Another classic example.   
**Note: This chapter is told from _Kari's POV_.**   
  


You Could Save Me If You Wanted To

  


By ebacusta

  


**Prologue**

  
  
5 years have passed since our adventures in the Digital World. Things have changed. We have changed. I have changed. During those five years T.K. and Davis grew about four inches. Cody had a growth spurt and is now 5 feet 7 inches.   
  
Tai, Sora, and the other older Digidestined graduated and packed to be shipped out to college. They visit on their breaks. T.K. and I have grown closer as have T.K. and Davis, who are now very good friends.   
  
Yolei started going out with Ken about 2 years ago. Us younger Digidestined are now in High School, First and Second Years. Let's see, what else?   
  
Ages. I am now 17, as is T.K., Yolei, and Davis. Ken is 18, Cody is 16. Tai is 20. So is Matt and Sora. Joe is 21 while Mimi and Izzy are 19 and just starting college.   
  
We haven't seen our digimon in a while. They're living in the Digital World for a little while. They'll stay there until we come visit again. Then they'll come live with us. We do this once a month. Well at least we try to. Lately though, we've all become extremely busy and have fallen behind schedule. We haven't had a chance to visit in like 2 months and our digimon are probably anxious to see us. We're anxious to see them.   
  
T.K. is the star player of the basketball team now. Davis and Ken share the spotlight in soccer. Thanks to them, our school's soccer team is number one in the league and has stayed like that for 2 years now. Yolei has started to gravitate more towards home life knowledge. T.K.'s fallen in love with Creative Writing. Ken's began reading lots of mystery novels lately.   
  
Tai actually became interested in Politics. He is currently looking into the Politcal job of being a diplomat. Sora started leaning towards fashion at the start of college while Mimi actually looked away from it and found a new love in cooking. She majoring to become a Class A chef. She wants to own her own Cooking Show eventually.   
  
Matt's began studying Astronomy. He still loves music and his band but slowly his interest in it is waning. Cody is looking at becoming a lawyer. Izzy has kept his love of technology and his curiosity. He mentioned to me that he would like to learn more about the Digital World and has lately been practicing the art of Research.   
  
Joe is studying to become a doctor. Davis has been picking up skills so he can fulfill his dream of owning his own noodle cart someday. Me? I desire to become a Kindergarden teacher. Little kids have always been interesting to me. But like I said before, things have changed. We have changed. I have changed. And even though change can be good, change can also be bad...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Hello and welcome to my fanfiction. You are in for a bumpy ride so please keep you arms, hands, legs, and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Don't forget to press the little blue button at the bottom of the page and drop a review. Since it's there, you might as well press it.   
  
Thank you. Please enjoy the ride.   
  
ebacusta*~.^*   
  
Press it. Press it now. You know you want to. Press it. PRESS THE DARN REVIEW BUTTON! DARN YOU! PRESS IT! 


	2. What goes up, must come down Part 1

  
Saturaday, January 10, 2004   
  
Ebacusta: Hey now! I didn't say Kari ran away, I just said that she disappeared. By the way, so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. It's just, I went on a limo ride tonight and it was awesome. I saw two hot guys and they saw me too! One waved at me, and the other looked just like my best friend David. Anyway, then I had to do some major editing. This chapter is 40 pages when put together, but I spilt it into three parts so I hope the wait was worth it. So cool! *^.^*   
  
Kari: Disclaimer!   
  
Izzy: Ebacusta owns no part of digimon. So no law suits. *law suit hits ebacusta in the face anyway*   
  
Ebacusta: What?!?! 10 billion dollars! *faints*   
  
Davis: I told her I'd get her back. *picks up law suit*   
  
Tai: Davis, that was Try, Try, Try, Again and in case you haven't noticed, that's completely different fanfiction.   
  
Davis: So?   
  
Mimi: Uh...ebacusta wants to extend a big "THANK YOU" to everyone who reviewed the premiere of the story including:   
  
**miaow 227**   
  
**JJ the Jet Plane**   
  
**Lone Wolf Chick**   
  
**Cosmik**   
  
**mimi**   
  
**Leann-Chan**   
  
**Silver Warrior**   
  
**anonymous**   
  
**anime-freak-1503**   
  
**PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**. You guys rock! Thanks!   
  
T.K.: Fic time.   
  


You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

  


By ebacusta

  


Chapter 1

  
  


**What goes up, must come down**

  
  
  
  
Kari slammed her locker. One more class to go before the end of school. She began walking towards the changing room. Due to the fact that the gym teacher was gone for the first two periods of school, Kari's gym class had been spilt in half. She was to go to the gym class at the end of the day. T.K. was going to be with her as well as Yolei and Ken.   
  
She sped up. She still had to change into her gym clothes. Hikari Yagami was seventeen. She had grown her once shoulder length brown hair out and it now went half way down her back. Her bangs grew and now draped themselves over her shoulders and down her arms. She reached the girls' locker room and went to her gym locker, number 134. Yolei came up behind her.   
  
"Hey," she said.   
  
"Hey," Kari replied. She pulled off her shirt and quickly pulled on her gym shirt.   
  
"How are you?" Yolei asked as she got ready for gym.   
  
"Good and you?" Kari asked. She slipped out of her green skirt and pulled on her shorts.   
  
"Fine," Yolei said. "Are you gonna ask him?"   
  
"Yep. Today's the day. I've finally got enough courage," Kari announced to her friend. "Things have been going pretty well between us, so I figure now is the time to do it."   
  
"That's great Kari!" Yolei exclaimed. Kari jammed her shirt and jeans into her locker and pulled out her running shoes. She sat on a bench to tie them. "When are you going to ask him?"   
  
"Today after school, he and I were going to hang out and do our homework together. That's all we planned to do, but, I was going to ask him after we finished," Kari told Yolei.   
  
"Awesome!" Yolei said as she pulled on her shoes. "You have to call me and tell me exactly what happened and how it happened and when you're going to go out!" Kari nodded and the two of them exited the locker room. She spotted T.K. and Ken leaning against the boys' locker room wall. Kari and Yolei approached them.   
  
"Hey," Kari said.   
  
"Hey," T.K. and Ken responded.   
  
"How's it going?" Yolei asked.   
  
"Good," T.K. said.   
  
"Only one more day stands between you and Spring Break, T.K.," Kari said.   
  
"I know," T.K. groaned. "This day has been so long."   
  
"And after school you have Basketball practice," Ken reminded him.   
  
"I was trying to forget. I mean basketball is fun and everything but I am just sick of school," T.K. continued.   
  
"Plus they're going to give out Spring Break homework," Yolei said.   
  
"Why are the teachers so cruel?" T.K. yelled. The rest of the gym class was filing out of the locker rooms and the foursome all ran to get into line. T.K. slid into line next to Aya Takenishi(Ta-Kay-Knee-She) and Keiko Tawnshiwa (Tawn-She-Wa). Kari stood with only one girl after her. Hitomi Yamaguchi (Ya-Ma-Goo-Che). The gym teacher went down the line checking the kids off.   
  
"Okay kids," the gym teacher, Mr. Raider, called. "Let's start with some stretching, then we'll move into physical conditioning and then we'll run." Kari, T.K., Ken, and Yolei all floated back together and all began their stretches with the rest of the class.   
  
"Did you here about Ramino (Ra-me-no)?" Yolei asked.   
  
"No, what happened?" T.K. asked.   
  
"Yeah, I saw her crying in the office," Ken added. Kari recalled seeing her too.   
  
"She was suspended for bad grades," Yolei replied.   
  
"Ramino?" Kari gasped. "She used to be at the top of our class what happened?"   
  
"I suspect it has something to do with that new boyfriend of hers. This might have just been my crazed observation but, as soon as they started going out, her grades dropped like a rock," Yolei whispered.   
  
"I remember how T.K. and I would always see her at the movies or at the mall with him," Kari said.   
  
"Yeah," T.K. replied, "And they'd always stay out way late. Kari and I went to this late movie once because we finished all our homework and it got out at like twelve in the morning and they were still there!"   
  
"And then they'd be scrambling to copy someone else's homework in the morning," Ken finished. Yolei nodded. "And there's a rumor flying around that the two broke into the school's computers and tried to change their grades."   
  
"Ramino used to be so nice to, it's too bad that she hooked up with the wrong guy," Kari sighed. The others nodded. The class had finished their stretches and was now working on physical conditioning. Kari and the others began to do sit-ups. After a few more body building exercises the class turned onto their stomachs so they could do push-ups. After that, they had running.   
  
***Kari's POV***   
  
"Twenty-five push-ups," Mr. Raider yelled. T.K. rushed through his and I kept at the same speed as him. At least I tried to. T.K. finished when I still had five more left to do. T.K. stood up and then stepped with his full weight onto my back. I only had two more push-ups to do.   
  
"Get off me, T.K.," I growled. T.K. stood on me with his arms crossed. The class laughed as I struggled to lift his weight and mine. One more. I went down and as I was struggling back up, T.K. began to bounce on my back! When I finally got my last one, I finished last considering no one else had to lift a bouncing friend. As soon as I finished I was on my feet in a flash.   
  
"TAKAISHI! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" I yelled and sprinted after my laughing friend. The class laughed as they watched me race after him. "Takaishi when I get a hold of you I'm going to wring your neck."   
  
He laughed, "If you can catch me!" He sped up.   
  
"Oh no you don't!" I yelled after him as I sped up too. We ran around the whole track and we didn't even realize it when we started lapping people. There was no doubt in my mind that we finished our running at record speed.   
  
I almost had him! I put on another burst of speed and lunged grabbing his middle and taking him with me down to the ground. I grabbed his neck and playfully squeezed a little. I released him and stood up. As I was walking away, I failed to hear him as he charged into me and took me down to the ground.   
  
"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled. "Oh no you didn't!" We rolled around in the dirt as we each tried to get the upper hand.   
  
"Takaishi! Yagami!" We stopped immediately and stood looking at the teacher.   
  
"Yes Raider-sensei?" we asked. He shook his head disapprovingly and we bowed. "Gomen nasai," we said together. The class was giggling and snickering behind him.   
  
"Okay, the game we're going to play today is basketball," Mr. Raider said. "Go get your water bottles and meet me at the courts in three minutes. We all made a mad dash for the benches so we could grab our bottles before they were stolen by a less fortunate soul. I grabbed mine, couldn't stop running, and flipped over the bench.   
  
T.K. was by my side in a second. "Hey are you okay?" he asked laughing. I laughed with him, "Yeah, just need to get my brakes checked." The rest of the class began laughing as well. I picked myself up and brushed off the dirt on my clothes. I picked up my water bottle and took a swig.   
  
"Hey T.K.," I said as we began walking across the field with Yolei and Ken.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"I just remembered. The graduation dance for the seniors is tonight and we have to decorate," Kari said.   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked as he collapsed on the ground. I picked up a stick and poked him with it. "Dead serious."   
  
"Oh yeah," Yolei piped up, "We also have to cater to them. The school wanted to try something different this year. We have to get our "uniforms" from the teachers today after school."   
  
"Oh no," T.K. groaned. "They just had to go and try something new the year when I'm ready to pack it up and get out of here." I poked him with the stick again.   
  
"Because they knew this would be the perfect year to hold you prisoner in the school all day long," I said. "You know T.K., this could interfere with our plan of doing are homework together."   
  
"You know you're right," T.K. said as he pushed up off the ground and we started off to the courts again.   
  
"Hey," Yolei said. "you can do your homework during break!" Yolei exclaimed.   
  
"Huh?" we said together.   
  
"Well, since they're holding the Juniors after their after school activities, they were going to provide a snack for us before we actually started decorating and all that," Yolei replied.   
  
"Oh joy," T.K. groaned, "Doing homework at school, I feel like one of those nerds." I hit him with the stick.   
  
"T.K. that was uncalled for!" I exclaimed.   
  
"But it's the truth, I feel like one of those nerds," T.K. repeated.   
  
"Whatever," I said. "Just stop saying it." We had almost reached the courts and due to T.K. collapsing on the ground, we were some of the last to arrive.   
  
"You know, you two lapped Susie and her friends like three times," Yolei said.   
  
"Yeah, and that's why I feel super tired," I moaned. "I'm gonna feel so sore tomorrow." The others nodded and we all got into line.   
  
"Okay, we're gonna spilt you down the middle." Mr. Raider walked through and spilt us into two crowds. "Everyone on this side will be on this court. Everyone on that side will be on that court."   
  
T.K. and I were on "that" side that meant I was on "that" court while unfortunately Ken and Yolei were on "this" side so they were on "this" court. Mr. Raider came to our side first and picked Jeff to be first captain and Harue (Ha-roo-ay) to be second. I watched as he went over to the other court.   
  
"I pick T.K.," Jeff said without hesitation. T.K. left my side and stood next to Jeff.   
  
"Keisuke (K-skay)," Harue said. T.K. whispered something in Jeff's ear.   
  
"Kari!" Jeff yelled. I went to their team.   
  
"Rei!"   
  
"Satoshi!"   
  
"Gary!"   
  
"Satsuki!"   
  
"Bionca!"   
  
"Kei!"   
  
"Monica!"   
  
"Raven!"   
  
"Julian!"   
  
"Ryo!"   
  
"Henry!"   
  
"Jonathan!"   
  
"Pierre!" It was obvious. Mr. Raider had made a serious mistake as we only had 18 people on our court. No matter, my team included T.K. Satoshi, Satsuki, Kei, Raven, Ryo, Jonathan, Jeff, and myself. Pretty good. We figured that all nine on each side could play and there wouldn't be a problem.   
  
I pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. I then pulled it up into a loose, messy bun and proceeded to say, "I'll go get the ball from Mr. Raider." They nodded and I ran off.   
  
"Sensei, may I please have a ball. Our side is ready to play," I said bowing. He nodded and threw one to me. I caught it and after a quick thank you ran towards our court. I threw the ball ahead of me to T.K. He set it down in the middle of the court. When I made it over to where the rest of the team was, Jeff began showing and telling us where he wanted us to stand.   
  
I was a guard with T.K. How that happened I have no idea but there was no changing it. He wanted me up top and ready to take three pointers. Mr. Raider had selected a student from the opposite court to keep score for us since they had too many players anyway. The kid held a pencil and a notepad.   
  
"Okay," Jeff said. "Here's how we're gonna play. Kari and T.K. will bring down the ball. Satsuki and Jonathan will be on the sides ready to assist if necessary. Satoshi will be in the middle and Kei, Raven, and Ryo will all be forwards. Who ever has the ball will look for the best route to get it as close to the basket as possible. Raven and Kei will come up so try to look for them   
  
"Satoshi will drop down low if you get the ball to either Raven or Kei and they will proceed to get it to either him or Ryo. If it looks hopeless and you feel you should take a three-pointer, then shoot it and hope for the best.   
  
"On defense, T.K., Raven, Kari, Kei, and Ryo will be our main defensive players. Satsuki will stay half court at all times in case one of you five get the ball. Satoshi will rebound the ball and get it to one of the guards, Kei will be at half court with Satsuki. Got it?" We all nodded. "Okay, let's go!"   
  
The other team was already waiting for us when we got there. Satoshi was jumping for our team. His job was to knock the ball towards one of the guards, preferably T.K. Mr. Raider came over to throw the ball up. He did and the game was on. Satoshi wasn't able to knock it to one of our guards.   
  
Just as the girl, I recognized her as Monica, started driving. I swerved down in front of her and stole the ball. I drove towards our basket. T.K. was running a little ways behind me in case I needed to give the ball to him for any reason. The way to our basket was clear considering everyone on the other team had gone to their side to be offense.   
  
I drove in and took the shot. I made it but then crashed into the basket pole and fell to the ground.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff yelled.   
  
"I told you," I said as I got up. "I need to get the brakes checked." He chuckled. He, apparently, moved wherever the need was greatest.   
  
"Great shot," T.K. complimented me.   
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be even this good if you hadn't coached me," I replied modestly. Which was true. T.K. had coached me everyday after school for two years straight. I still thought I was a crappy player even though he insists that I am good.   
  
Now the other team had the ball and we got into our defensive positions. My job was to pressure them all the way down court. T.K. would join in at half court and we were to steal the ball if at all possible.   
  
So, I stood back and let them pass the ball in. This time, I was up against two boys so no doubt things might be a bit harder. Henry and Julian were bringing it down. As soon as Henry passed the ball to Julian, I was on his butt faster than I had ever gotten on anyone before.   
  
I could feel the eyes of my teammates as I stayed in Julian's face. I slowed him a little, but at half court, he sped up and passed me. He encountered Raven. Raven is super aggressive. I was surprised he even made it out a live much less made the shot.   
  
The ball was now in our team's possession. T.K. and I went to receive the ball. I took the ball and passed it to T.K. The opposing team had two on defense and they immediately swarmed over to T.K. as soon as he had the ball. He dribbled and dodged them as best as he could and when it became clear to me the he would not be able to pass to me through them; I ran around behind him and got the ball that way.   
  
It was a long game of Cat and Mouse. Henry was on me and each time I tried to drive past him, Julian would always block my path. So then I'd have to pull back out and try to find a way to get through or at least pass to T.K. The opposite team had added another player, Rei, to help the defense and I had to admit, they had us pretty well.   
  
I swung around and dodged Henry long enough to get the ball to T.K. but tripped over Rei's foot. He muttered a quick sorry to me and ran over to get T.K. with the others. I got back to my feet and saw that T.K. was pretty overwhelmed trying to get through some of the best defenders on the school's basketball team. So, I motioned to him to throw it back and I'd pick it up.   
  
He threw it over Rei's head towards the out of bounds line.   
  
"T.K.? What are you doing?" I heard Jeff yell. I smiled as I swung down and got the ball. I ran as hard as I could swerving as best as I could through the three but it seemed to me that as soon as I had got through one, another one appeared out of no where. T.K. ran to the three-point line on our side so he could take a shot.   
  
Twice, they managed to take the ball from me and I could hear my team's outbursts. I was struggling to get the ball down and over the half court line. Even though they got the ball, I got it back before they could take a shot. One actually took a shot but missed because I had gotten in his way so I swooped down and grabbed the ball. This was when my struggle became apparent.   
  
As I went down to try and get to half court, I had to swerve and do a whole bunch of things. The first time I tried to get to half court, I tripped and to get to the ball had to crawl between their legs. I grabbed it and tried to get to my feet but couldn't. Rei had a firm lock on the ball so I had to fight to get it out of his grasp. I did after a few seconds, and threw it as hard as I could to T.K.   
  
I honestly didn't think it would make it considering I was on the ground surrounded by three guys but as soon as the ball left my hands I was on my feet in a second. T.K. caught the ball and he attempted a three-pointer and made it. I felt so relieved.   
  
"Good job," T.K. said as he passed me to go to half court. This time I stood just a little ways off from Julian who was supposed to receive the ball. When Henry went to pass it to him, I intercepted it and had to throw the ball quickly in T.K.'s direction before I was nearly pounded into the ground by their bodies as I tried to keep them from getting to the ball.   
  
T.K. had to cross half court to catch it and he drove the ball in to the three-point line and made the shot. Man, I need a break.   
  
Henry passed in the ball to Julian. I pressed him as he brought the ball down. At half court he passed the ball to Henry. T.K. pressed him closely. At the three-point line T.K. shrugged off him. I watched as Henry encountered Raven and had to back up. Henry bounce-passed to Pierre. Satsuki attempted to intercept but wasn't able to. As soon as Pierre caught it, he passed it to Monica.   
  
Harue swung down and I immediately ran down after her. Harue was the fastest girl on their team. Monica quickly passed her the ball. I tried to intercept it but failed. I pressed Harue hard. I was in her face and she was having a hard time trying to get the ball down to another teammate. I kept up with her no matter what she did to shake me. She nodded her head but I paid no heed to who she might be nodding at.   
  
Gary suddenly ran behind me and set a pick. I tried to go around him. He stuck his foot out just a little and I tripped. T.K. picked Harue up and pressed her harshly. I stumbled and then slammed into T.K. and together we crashed to the ground. I watched as Satsuki picked Harue up. Harue smirked as Satsuki followed her.   
  
"Ow," T.K. groaned.   
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded before asking," Are you okay?" I nodded and pushed myself up. Harue suddenly ran around us.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Satsuki screamed as she tripped over Gary's foot and fell hard onto my back. I fell back onto T.K. "Foul!"   
  
"Tripping yourself is not a foul Satsuki," Gary smirked.   
  
"You cow!" she yelled. His smirk got a bit bigger.   
  
Now it was my turn to groan in pain. "Ow," I said.   
  
"Sorry," Satsuki apologized. We turned our attention back to the game as we began to get up. Kei had picked Harue up now. We watched as she led Kei in this direction. When she suddenly swerved around us, Kei just jumped over us and continued to follow Harue. She gritted her teeth in frustration.   
  
"Go Kei!" I yelled. Harue swerved, and wove through teammates, she even had Gary set pick, but no matter what she did, she couldn't shake Kei. Satsuki, T.K., and I had just about untangled ourselves when I saw Gary coming behind Kei.   
  
"Kei watch out!" I screamed. I was too late. Gary pretended to trip and stumble around until he "accidentally" fell into Kei. Kei fell into Satsuki, who was getting up, so she fell into me and I fell on top of T.K.   
  
"Ouch!" T.K. yelled in pain. "Are you trying to break my legs or something?"   
  
"Sorry T.K.," I groaned. "But you know, someone's arm is digging into my stomach and your hand is digging into my back, so if I were you, I shut my trap and forget about it. Okay?"   
  
"Both of you should shut up," Satsuki jumped in. "Kei's hand is pressing into my stomach and Gary's hand is on my face."   
  
"Oh yeah," Kei gasped. "Well guess what, I can't breathe, so beat that!" Harue stepped in and took a three-pointer. The net made a swish sound as the ball fell cleanly though the basket.   
  
We quickly untangled ourselves and T.K. and I ran over to pass in the ball. Gary came in front of me. T.K. was at a lost of what to do. Angry with Gary for cheating, I rammed him out of the way with all my might. Gary stumbled away a few feet and T.K. quickly passed in the ball. I caught it.   
  
I drove down the court around Gary, Rei, and Pierre. T.K. was right beside me and together we crossed half court. Harue tried to come up and steal the ball. I nodded and suddenly slowed. T.K. crossed in front of me and Harue tripped and crashed to the ground. I bounce-passed the ball to Satsuki. Satsuki drove in and I thought she was going to take a shot. Apparently, so did the defense. At the last moment, Satsuki swerved and passed the ball to Raven. Raven took the shot and made it.   
  
Our team retreated to play defense. I got up by the Julian, who was the one going to pass it in this time. He threw a quick pass to Harue. I quickly got on her and stayed on her until after we passed over half-court. Gary set a pick. I slid around it easily and watched as Harue and him collided. They fell to the ground. I jogged over.   
  
"Yoink!" I said as I pulled the ball out her hands. Harue was too shocked and insulted to move. I dribbled down the court. T.K. was behind me. I sped up and performed a perfect lay-up. The ball fell through the net.   
  
I got back in my position to guard Harue. Julian managed to get the ball to her anyway. I ran along side her as fast as I could. She was eyeing Keisuke. I jumped in the way to try and intercept. I missed and fell hard on my back, but rolled back up. Keisuke passed the ball to Bionca. I ran and stuffed her as she took the shot.   
  
"Go Kari! Go Kari!" Satsuki yelled. T.K. swooped in and crawled between my legs, grabbed the ball, and threw it to Satsuki. She caught it and drove hard to the basket. She took the shot and made it.   
  
"What's the score?" I called to the boy who was keeping track.   
  
"17 to 5," he replied.   
  
"Who's winning?" Harue asked.   
  
"Jeff's team." Harue glowered at me. I smiled at her innocently. We all retreated to our benches for a drink of water.   
  
"Kari, you're on fire!" Jeff commented. I grinned, "Thanks." I took a welcomed gulp of water, closed my water bottle and walked with T.K. back out onto the court.   
  
"Kick up the heat," I heard Harue tell her team before they came back on to the court. I picked up the ball and threw it at her. She caught it. The rest of my team joined us back on the court. Harue moved out to pass the ball in. She passed it to Keisuke, who drove down to his basket and made a three-pointer. But, not before Raven collided with him and sent them both crashing to the ground.   
  
I pulled Raven to her feet and then joined T.K. to pass the ball in. I picked it up and threw it to T.K. We brought the ball down slowly, as there were no defenders on us. Harue and Pierre got on us just as we crossed the half-court line. T.K. ducked underneath them and passed the ball to Ryo. Ryo made the shot.   
  
Monica passed the ball into Harue, who brought it down. I ran passed her and grabbed the ball out of her hands as she crossed half-court. I drove down towards the basket. I could hear T.K.'s footsteps behind me. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to make sure he was there. He was and Harue was frozen in shock in the exact position she was in when I grabbed the ball. I drove in and took the shot, I missed but T.K. jumped, caught it and put it back up. He made it. He and I high-fived.   
  
"Great teamwork!" Jeff yelled from across the court. Julian picked up the ball and immediately threw the ball to Henry, who caught the ball and drove in stopping at the three-point line and shooting. The ball teetered on the edge before it obliged to Harue's glare and fell in through the net.   
  
T.K. passed the ball to me. I dribbled down the court and bounce-passed the ball to Satoshi. He caught it and took the shot. Harue scowled as the ball fell through the net. I ran down with Henry to get in position. Gary was next to me. Henry passed the ball into Rei. Gary rammed into me, and since I'm small in comparison to Gary's buff figure, I flew a good eight feet from the court landing hard on my side. I rolled another eight.   
  
"You jerk!" I yelled as I watched Harue "trip and fall." T.K. moved out of the way, but Harue actually grabbed his leg and took him down with her. Rei drove in and made a three-pointer. I got up and winced in pain as I limped back onto the court.   
  
"What's the score now?" Harue yelled across the court as she got up.   
  
"23 to 14, Jeff's team is winning," the kid reported.   
  
I screamed at her, "Oh, too bad, your cheating is helping!" She looked like she was going to murder me and actually ran at me from across the court. When she lunged, I stepped out of the way and watched laughing as she collided with ground instead of me. I stepped on her back. "Don't try something that low again," I growled and then limped back across the court.   
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked me.   
  
"I'll live," I mumbled as I picked up the ball and went to pass it in. T.K. followed me, and we all got in position. I held up one finger and T.K. nodded. I passed the ball into him. Him and I came down with the ball. I put on a sudden burst of speed ignoring the pain in my leg. I crossed in front of T.K. and pretended to have taken the ball. The defense slowly gravitated towards me. I yelled to cover up the sound of the ball hitting the concrete.   
  
I watched as Gary moved towards T.K. anyway. He tripped him and then came towards me. I groaned inwardly. I watched as T.K. stumbled and jumped just as he was about to fall out of bounds. He threw the ball at Jeff who caught it and made his shot. T.K. hit the ground and rolled a few feet away. I helped him up and he and I sprinted to get on the other team.   
  
Harue passed the ball into Gary. As he brought it down, he bashed me into T.K. T.K. held onto me as he stumbled a bit and then fell into Satsuki, who grabbed Kei around the waist as she fell. We all fell hard on the ground. Gary made a three-pointer. We quickly untangled ourselves, and T.K. and I ran to throw the ball in. He passed it in to me.   
  
I took the ball and dribbled as fast as I could. I threw it to Satsuki, who threw it to Jonathan. He took and made the shot. Henry threw the ball into Julian. Julian drove down and passed it to Monica. Monica threw the ball to Bionca. Raven dived and intercepted the ball. She passed it to Jonathan as she fell. He took the ball and threw it to me. I passed it to Kei, who drove down the court and made a lay-up.   
  
Harue screamed in frustration and then let out a long flow cuss words in French. T.K. slapped a hand to his mouth as he listened. I laughed remembering that his grandparents were French so he was fluent in the language. I had forgotten the Harue was a forth French as well.   
  
Henry passed the ball to Harue and she drove down as fast as she could. She threw the ball harshly to Pierre, who made a three-pointer.   
  
"Game over!" the boy said suddenly standing up. "Final score was 29 to 20. Jeff's team wins!" I smiled since my team had won.   
  
"No!" Harue yelled before she began cursing rapidly in French. T.K. yelled at her in French. She glared at him and then stalked off. I smiled before I grabbed my water bottle, took a swig and walked with T.K. back to the building.   
  
"What'd you say to her?" I asked curiously.   
  
"Not to be such a sore loser," T.K. replied.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Because I'm evil, I'm not going to put all three parts on FF.net at one time. If I get five reviews, I'll put it up directly after the fifth one. It's already done and ready to be put on. I just need five reviews to add, and they'll be perfect.   
  
Later!   
  
ebacusta *~.^* 


	3. What goes up, must come down Part 2

  
Friday January 23, 2004   
  
  
Ebacusta: Yo! I'm having a really bad day right now. I was going to have this up earlier but my brother wouldn't get off the computer. Just some quick announcements to my loyal reviewers.   
**One**, since these parts are actually on really big chapter, I won't be thanking any of the reviews in my really public way until the second chapter. But I do appreciate the reviews. Thank you sooooooooo much.   
**Two**, this one is directed to animefreak85 but the rest of you might also want to pay attention to this as well. In the preview chapter, which I have now replaced with the prologue, I made a couple mistakes. First of all, Kari was suppose to always have been seventeen, I was just thinking of something else and just wrote sixteen down instead. I apologize.   
**Three**, the basketball scene was long I know, but this chapter, if you didn't think that the last chapter was like this, is mostly new stuff. There are some old things you may recognize mixed in with the rest, but this is mostly new stuff. Remember that. Once again, thankies for all your reviews.   
  
Disclaimer: If I own Digimon, I must have died and gone to heaven.   
**_Note: This chapter is in Normal POV._**   
  


You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

  


By ebacusta

  


Chapter 1

  


Part 2

  
  
  
  


**What goes up, must come down**

  
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
I took the ball and dribbled as fast as I could. I threw it to Satsuki, who threw it to Jonathan. He took and made the shot. Henry threw the ball into Julian. Julian drove down and passed it to Monica. Monica threw the ball to Bionca. Raven dived and intercepted the ball. She passed it to Jonathan as she fell. He took the ball and threw it to me. I passed it to Kei, who drove down the court and made a lay-up.   
  
Harue screamed in frustration and then let out a long flow cuss words in French. T.K. slapped a hand to his mouth as he listened. I laughed remembering that his grandparents were French so he was fluent in the language. I had forgotten the Harue was a forth French as well.   
  
Henry passed the ball to Harue and she drove down as fast as she could. She threw the ball harshly to Pierre, who made a three-pointer.   
  
"Game over!" the boy said suddenly standing up. "Final score was 29 to 20. Jeff's team wins!" I smiled since my team had won.   
  
"No!" Harue yelled before she began cursing rapidly in French. T.K. yelled at her in French. She glared at him and then stalked off. I smiled before I grabbed my water bottle, took a swig and walked with T.K. back to the building.   
  
"What'd you say to her?" I asked curiously.   
  
"Not to be such a sore loser," T.K. replied.   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
"Man Kari you were awesome today," Satsuki said. "The way you got the ball down through the best defenders on the basketball team."   
  
"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself," Kari said as she pulled on her uniform over her wet body. She had just gotten out of the shower. " How are things going with Kei?"   
  
"Oh, they're great," Satsuki commented happily at the thought of her boyfriend. Kei had carmel colored hair, was very fit, and had sparkling brown eyes. Like T.K. he was on the basketball team, and Satsuki often sat with Kari to watch the practice.   
  
"I'll go get us a seat," Kari said, thinking about how many girls would come to watch the practice. Normally that was most of the girls in the grade.   
  
"Okay," she waved, "meet ya there."   
  
"Okay." Kari ran out and back into the gym where they had indoor basketball practice. Kari climbed up into the bleachers and sat down on the fourth row. Satsuki joined her in a second. When Kei, #17, and T.K., #24, came out of the boys' locker room wearing their jerseys, Kari and Satsuki grinned and waved. The boys grinned and waved back.   
  
************   
  
"Do you know what room we're suppose to meet in?" T.K. asked as Kari loaded her satchel with her necessary books. They were standing in the hallway after basketball. Kari rummaged through her locker.1   
  
"No idea," she admitted. "I think the room where the dance would be held."   
  
"Right," he agreed. "Where would that be?"   
  
"I'm assuming the auditorium," Kari responded with a shrug. She stood up and slammed her locker shut. They walked into the auditorium. Juniors were milling about the huge room that was full of uncomfortable, small, sticky, plastic chairs. Kari dropped her stuff on the floor.   
  
"I guess T.K. that we'll just walk home tonight after the dance then," Kari sighed.   
  
"I guess so," T.K. answered. "Honestly, the teachers are trying to waste my Fridays. It's a conspiracy!" Kari giggled. "That's what they do during those teacher meetings too. They plot more ways they can ruin my Fridays."   
  
"Yeah T.K., I'm sure that's what they do," Kari replied. "In their teacher's meetings when they make their lesson plans they conspire against you."   
  
"You bet they do," T.K. agreed. Their math teacher, Ms. Fujiyama (Foo-Gee-Ya-Ma) came out onto the stage.   
  
"Oh great," T.K. groaned. "Here comes the slave driver."   
  
***************   
  
"Now class, we want to start by moving out these chairs, so we can bring in the tables where we'll set up refreshments. We then want to bring in some smaller tables for people to sit at while eating, socializing, or resting. We'll then spilt up into smaller groups and start the actual decorating of the room," Ms. Fujiyama announced.   
  
"I thought we were suppose to be getting a snack before we did all this," T.K. whispered to Kari.   
  
"Me too. Maybe we get it after we've already done a little work," Kari reasoned.   
  
"But I'm hungry now," T.K. whined.   
  
Kari smiled, "You know, you act just like a child sometimes."   
  
"Okay, we'll take the extra chairs to the cafeteria," Ms. Fujiyama proclaimed loudly. "Now let's get started. Stack up the chairs and get moving!"   
  
Kari and T.K. began stacking up the back row. Once they had two decently sized stacks, they began dragging the chairs out of the auditorium.   
  
"This is slave labor," Kari complained.   
  
"I told you that the slave driver was coming didn't I?" T.K. asked as he grunted with effort. The sound of chairs scrapping the tile floors filled the halls as the juniors dragged the chairs towards the cafeteria.   
  
"Could they have picked a farther place to have us take the chairs?" T.K. complained. "God, the cafeteria is on the other side of the school!"   
  
"Yeah," Kari grunted. "The seniors don't even deserve a Graduation Dance much less a catered Graduation Dance. If any grade deserves that, we do! The second years of Odaiba High deserve it more than the third years."   
  
"Yeah. Besides, all the guys do is flirt with the girls of all the grades, and all the girls do is flirt with the guys on the basketball team. Especially the cheerleaders. They've probably flirted with every boy in the whole school at some point," T.K. agreed. They began pushing the chairs down the hall rather than pulling them.   
  
"This isn't working," Kari moaned. They went back to pulling them. "Man," Kari and T.K. gasped after they had finally got the chairs into the corner of the cafeteria.   
  
"YOU TWO!" Ms. Fujiyama yelled at them with a blow horn.   
  
"Ahhhh!" Kari screamed. "Is that really necessary? You're standing like two feet away from us!"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled without bothering to lower the white instrument amplifying her voice.   
  
"We're resting, what does it look like we're doing?" T.K. asked.   
  
"GET BACK TO WORK!" Ms. Fujiyama yelled ignoring him completely.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? MAKE ME DEAF?" Kari yelled over the noise in the cafeteria.   
  
"THERE ARE STILL MORE CHAIRS IN THE AUDITORIUM! GO NOW!" Ms. Fujiyama yelled.   
  
"All right we're going, we're going," T.K. said as he and Kari began walking away. "Man, what a stickler."   
  
"What's that? I can't hear you. My ears are still ringing," Kari replied. They walked back into the auditorium and went to get another stack of chairs when Mr. Gahachido (GA-ha-CHEE-dough), their Japanese teacher, blasted them in the ear with another blow horn, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO GO GET TABLES FROM THE PHOTO CLUB ROOM?" Davis passed them and waved. Kari smiled at him.   
  
"Okay, okay," Kari said as she and T.K. backed away from the stack.   
  
"GOOOOOOOOOO!!" he yelled. They ran out into the hall.   
  
"Man, is it just me, or are the teachers getting creepier and creepier everyday?" Kari asked.   
  
"It's not just you, it's definitely happening," T.K. replied.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST WALKING DOWN THE HALL WITHOUT ANY CHAIRS? GO BACK TO THE AUDITORIUM AND GET THE DARN CHAIRS!" Ms. Fujiyama screamed into the bullhorn. It screeched loudly and T.K. and Kari made a dash for the auditorium.   
  
"She's got devil horns hidden some where in that big mess of hair. I know she does. She has to!" T.K. exclaimed. They ran into the auditorium to grab a stack of chairs.   
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? YOU DIDN'T BRING BACK ANY TABLES!!!" Mr. Gahachido yelled.   
  
"But Ms. Fujiyama told us to get chairs," Kari said. At this rate, she would definitely be deaf by the end of the day. Her head was throbbing.   
  
"Tell Ms. Fujiyama I sent you to get tables. Some other students are going to finish up with the chairs," he said.   
  
"Yes sensei," they said and went back out into the hall.   
  
"T.K., my head is ringing," Kari complained. They saw Ms. Fujiyama.   
  
"Mr. Gahachido told us to go get tables from the Photo Club room," T.K. and Kari blurted holding up her hands before the teacher could get her mouth open good.   
  
She stared at them skeptically. "You can asked him," Kari replied.   
  
"I think I will," Ms. Fujiyama said as she walked down the hall.   
  
"Why can't the teachers ever trust the students? They always have to go make sure," Kari said as they passed Davis and Kei carrying a table.   
  
"Hey," Davis said. Kei smiled.   
  
"Hey," T.K. and Kari answered.   
  
"I know," T.K. replied.   
  
"T.S., You better stay away from my girl!" Davis said grinning.   
  
"You gonna make me?" T.K. challenged playfully. Kari smiled knowing as well that Davis was playing too. T.K. and Davis had become closer friends and Davis now just called T.K. names like T.S., T.L., and T.A. as a way to remind T.K. how they met and that they were still friends. The two broke into a jog and went down the hall a little more to the Photo Clubroom. They entered.   
  
Ms. Hara (HAR-A), the English teacher, was directing some students into how the tables were to be marked. The other teachers had sent some students to mark with tape which tables belonged in which room. She looked up when they entered.   
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. She was the only teacher walking around without a bullhorn.   
  
"Yes," Kari said. "Mr. Gahachido asked us to come get some tables."   
  
"Oh. Yes, take a table that's already been marked please," she said and then went back to directing the students. T.K. and Kari began to check underneath the tables for a piece of tape and a number telling them that it had already been marked. They found one over under the window and picked it up.   
  
They moved the table carefully through the door and began down the hall. "Ms. Hara is my favorite teacher," Kari said.   
  
"Mine too," T.K. replied. "She's the only one who isn't always suspecting and expecting me to get into trouble." Kari giggled.   
  
"Hey, you want to try and run this thing down to the auditorium?" T.K. asked.   
  
"It's worth a shot," Kari replied. She had changed a lot in the five years it had been since their adventures in the digital world. She still got sick easily, but she had grown physically stronger. Her personality had changed a lot too, especially when she entered high school. She still kept a lot of things inside, but she had opened up more. She didn't keep as many things inside. T.K. had become a rebel for a while back when they were First years, but he was back to normal, even though his rebel side did make it's appearances randomly.   
  
She had also become more of a daredevil. She and T.K. began jogging down the hall. They couldn't exactly run because Kari couldn't run backwards, but she was relying on T.K. to guide her through the halls so she didn't hit anyone or anything. They made it back to auditorium within seconds considering the Photo Clubroom was only a little ways down the hall.   
  
"Put the table over there," Ms. Kine (Key-NAY), the Science teacher, instructed when they entered the auditorium. She was pointing over to a line of tables that was obviously to be the refreshment tables. They moved and sat it down next to the tables. They moved as two more tables came and a desk.   
  
"Takaishi! Yagami!" Mr. Raider yelled across the large room. "You're in Ms. Hara's group. Report to her at once. She's in the Photo Club room!" T.K. and Kari quickly ran out of the room and back into the Photo Clubroom. Ken was there.   
  
"Okay group, I want you to spilt into groups of twos. I'll come and number off your group." T.K. and Kari were grouping three.   
  
"We're going to go get the decorations from the student council room," she said.   
  
She walked out of the room and the kids followed her. "Hey, where's Yolei?" Kari asked.   
  
"She's in charge of decorating the refreshment area. Our big group is responsible for the hall to the auditorium, the stage, cleaning, and various other tasks. Our group also sends a few members to help when they decide to set out the refreshments and all that stuff," Ken told her.   
  
"Oh, I see, they give us all the heavy duty stuff because the teachers are always complaining about how we have to much energy," T.K. reasoned. "It all makes sense now!"   
  
"What is he talking about?" Ken chuckled.   
  
"Don't listen to him. He's convinced that the teachers conspire against him during their teachers' meetings," Kari said laughing.   
  
"They are. How else would they have come up with so many ways to disrupt my Fridays so many times in a row?" T.K. asked.   
  
"T.K., the last like five times was your fault because you got yourself detention," Kari said.   
  
"Oh, so you're siding with the teachers are you? And you call yourself my best friend," T.K. accused her.   
  
"I tell ya, he's gone crazy," Kari sighed. Ken chuckled again. "I'm inclined to agree with you on that one Kari."   
  
"You too, huh? You too?" T.K. said quietly as he shook his head slowly from side to side. Kari smiled at Ken behind T.K.'s back. They stopped in a white room with a circle of tables and chairs, Boxes were stacked on tables, chairs, and on the floor.   
  
"T.K., Kari, you two are in charge of the stage and the things you'll need are somewhere in the room. It's marked with a 3," she told them. They nodded and went over. They began moving boxes around the room and off the tables. Their four boxes, which were of good size, labeled with a "3" were at the back of the room. Kari and T.K. each took two stacking them one on top the other and moaned as the picked up the heavy boxes.   
  
"You know T.K.," Kari gasped as she and T.K. went back down the hall. "I'm inclined to agree with you about giving us the heavy duty work because they think we have to much energy."   
  
"See what'd I tell you?" T.K. asked. They grunted as they carried the boxes into the auditorium. They dropped them on the stage. They then heaved themselves onto the stage. There were ladders waiting for them. Kari and T.K. opened them and then unloaded the things in the boxes. They twisted two different colored streamers together and then when it was right taped it together and climbed up the ladders.   
  
"I can't believe they'd make me do this kind of work in a skirt," Kari said to T.K. as they hung the streamers. They quickly did another one with two more different colors and hung those too. They hung a "Happy Graduation!" banner up and then climbed down and set up the speakers for the band. They climbed off the stage and began to blow up balloons.   
  
Kari handed them to T.K. as she blew them up one by one. T.K. made three bunches and together the two climbed back on the stage and up the ladders. Kari and T.K. leaned out and began hanging up the balloons on the streamers and around the banner. Kari leaned out farther. She had to reach the hook.   
  
"Kari, do you have it?" T.K. asked.   
  
"Almost," Kari grunted. She reached out farther. She felt unbalanced. "Just a little farther," she told herself. She stretched herself out farther. She reached for it. Her body was dangerously unbalanced now. As she reached out farther to grab it, her stomach gave a sickening lurch as she leaned a little bit farther than she had wanted. She tried to straighten herself, but seeing how close she was reached out instead.   
  
She had almost grabbed it in her hand when her body tipped off the ladder. Her stomach dropped as she fell towards the ground. She screamed.   
  
"Kari!" T.K. yelled. He got on his knees and thrust down his hand, grabbing hers. The rest of the juniors as well as the teachers stared as Kari dangled from T.K.'s hand.   
  
"Please don't let go T.K.," Kari whimpered.   
  
"I won't," he assured her. Their hands were sweaty and Kari felt sure that anytime now she would slip and fall. She slipped a little ways down.   
  
"T.K.," Kari whimpered. His veins were bulging as he tried to get a good grip on her hand. The rest of the students were watching with baited breath. He slowly reached down with his right hand. She slipped out of his grasp just as it got there. A scream escaped her lips. The students and teachers gasped. Determined to help her back up, T.K.'s right hand grabbed her elbow. He was now lying on his stomach.   
  
He slowly transferred her back to his left hand. Kari reached up with her left hand to hold onto his. Slowly, T.K. pulled Kari up. His arm muscles were clearly visible as he pulled her. When she was high enough up, he grasped her around her middle and pulled her up onto his ladder. The juniors heaved a sigh of relief to see that Kari was safe again.   
  
"Are you okay?" T.K. asked.   
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," Kari replied. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes. She was drowning and fell backwards. He caught her before she fell off the ladder.   
  
"Are you sure? You almost fainted just now," T.K. said.   
  
"Oh yeah," Kari said snapping out of her trance. "Sorry." She smiled at him. Her eyes searched his face. He was so cute whenever he was worried about something. "Thanks," Kari said. He nodded and slowly they climbed down the ladder. They retreated back to blow up more balloons. After making two more bunches, they attached them to the side of the stage and at the doors to the auditorium.   
  
"Okay students! We're going to take a break for a snack!" Ms. Fujiyama yelled through her bullhorn. The students cheered.   
  
"Finally," T.K. said. "I'm starved."   
  
"Hey T.K. can I wear your hat?" Kari asked. He pulled it off his head and put it on securely on hers. He and Kari joined the rest of the kids heading towards the cafeteria. T.K. and Kari ran through the halls, sliding through clumps of students. They ran into the cafeteria and snagged a snack, cookies and juice. They sat down at a table and pulled out their books and began to do homework.   
  
"Man, I hate this," T.K. groaned. "Now I really am one of those nerds." Kari slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "T.K.!" she scolded.   
  
"It's the truth," he defended himself.   
  
"Whatever," Kari giggled. An hour later Ms. Fujiyama, who had been handing out the uniforms, yelled, "Go home, get dressed in these and come back! Girls, I want you wearing nice, black high heels! Boys, nice dress shoes! Get back here thirty minutes! Go! Run!" Kari and T.K. gathered their books. Ms. Fujiyama chased them out of the cafeteria. They were then chased to their lockers where they threw in the books they didn't needed by Mr. Raider. Mr. Gahachido chased them out of the school.   
  
"T.K.," Kari rasped when they slowed down. "Did you realize we're the only ones the teachers chased out of the school."   
  
T.K. nodded, "I can't believe they didn't think we'd come back. I feel personally insulted." Kari looked at the "uniform" she held in her hands. She held it up to her body. A black spaghetti strap knee length dress. Kari suddenly groaned.   
  
"What?" T.K. asked.   
  
"I just remembered that the only pair of black high heels I have are this pair with a whole bunch of smaller straps," Kari told him. Ken and Yolei caught up with them.   
  
"Hey T.K., can I dress at your house?" Ken asked. "I mean mine's so far away, I'd never make it back in time."   
  
"Yeah sure," T.K. agreed. Yolei giggled.   
  
"What is it Yolei?" Kari asked.   
  
"Nothing," Yolei said giggling harder.   
  
"Well, it must be a pretty funny 'nothing' because you're laughing pretty hard," Ken said. Yolei punched him softly on the shoulder.   
  
"Ken," she scolded him. Kari smiled. She had an idea of what Yolei was giggling about.   
  
"Yolei, how was setting up the refreshment stand?" Kari asked.   
  
"Horrible," Yolei confessed. "I've never done such boring work in my life. On top of that, I was with all the geeks."   
  
"You guys are so mean to the anti-social smart people!" Kari exclaimed.   
  
"Kari, they have a name," T.K. interrupted. After a silence he continued, "They're called nerds."   
  
"T.K.!" Kari screeched.   
  
"Calm down," Ken said. "You'll get us arrested for disturbing the peace."   
  
"Sorry," Kari apologized.   
  
"Hey Kari, by the way, are you okay?" Yolei asked. "I mean you fell and everything."   
  
"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, my arm just hurts a little," Kari told them.   
  
"I'm sorry," T.K. said.   
  
"No, no. There's no need for you to be apologizing to me. If you hadn't caught me, I'd probably be at the hospital right now," Kari said waving her hands in front of her face.   
  
"We're glad you're all right though," Yolei said looking thoughtfully at her boyfriend, Ken. He nodded.   
  
"Hey well, this is my stop. I'll catch up with you guys a little later then?" Kari said as they stopped momentarily in front of her apartment building. They nodded.   
  
"All right, bye," she waved as she turned around and ran up the stairs.   
  
"Bye!" they yelled up after her. She stopped and grinned down at them before she disappeared into her apartment.   
  
***************   
  
T.K. stood in front of Kari's apartment. He knocked. He was dressed in black pants and a crisp white button up shirt. Tai opened the door.   
  
"T.K.!" Tai exclaimed. T.K. knew that Tai was visiting from college as were the other older Digidestined.   
  
"Hey Tai," T.K. replied. "Is Kari ready?"   
  
"I don't know. Where are you going?" Tai asked.   
  
"To the dance," T.K. said.   
  
"Dance really? You asked her?" Tai asked grinning.   
  
"No, not for us. We're slaves at this dance. It's for the graduating seniors," T.K. informed him.   
  
"Oh, I see," Tai acknowledged. "We didn't get juniors as slaves at our graduation dance."   
  
"They wanted to try something new this year," T.K. admitted. "Which is conveniently the one year I'm ready for Spring Break." Tai smiled.   
  
"Sorry, sorry," Kari suddenly exclaimed from behind Tai. "I know, we are going to be late, but I got the brush stuck in my hair and I couldn't get it out." She squeezed around Tai and smiled apologetically.   
  
T.K. was blown away. The black dress hugged Kari's well-developed figure. On her small feet she wore black high heels with thin straps criss-crossing over her foot. Her lips were shiny and pink, as she wore lip-gloss on them, and her hair was brushed to a gloss. It lay limply on her shoulders.   
  
"Ready to go?" Kari asked.   
  
"What?" T.K. asked as she snapped out of a trance.   
  
"You we're kind of just staring into space," Kari said. "You ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah." T.K. smiled. "Yeah." She smiled back and then said, "Well then, let's go." The two left.   
  
"Bye! Have fun!" Tai yelled after them. They waved to show that they'd heard. "Be careful Kari!" he yelled after her. Kari gave him the thumbs up sign behind her back. He smiled and closed the door. "Those two, those two," Tai said quietly. He looked at the clock. Oh no he was late! He ran and grabbed his red cell off the counter. He clipped it on his waistband, pulled on his shoes and left.   
  
***************   
  
"You look beautiful," T.K. blurted. He blushed when he realized what he had said.   
  
"Thank you. You look pretty hot yourself," she replied.   
  
"Thanks. So, is Tai going to meet Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Matt, and the others?" T.K. asked.   
  
"Yeah," Kari nodded. "Do you know what they were going to do?"   
  
"I think they were going to have dinner together, hang out at the mall, and then go to a late night movie," T.K. answered after thinking a bit.   
  
"Lucky. I'm jealous," Kari said. "Especially of Cody. He doesn't have to do this retarded catering because he's only a First Year."   
  
"Yeah I know. I'm jealous too," T.K. agreed.   
  
"What's Matt doing afterwards?" Kari asked.   
  
"He has band practice. What is Tai doing?"   
  
"He and Sora were going to go out for ice cream and meet Izzy and Mimi to take a walk on the beach," Kari told him.   
  
"Cool," T.K. replied.   
  
"Where's Ken and Yolei?" Kari asked.   
  
"They went ahead," T.K. said. When they arrived at them school Mr. Gahachido ambushed them. "You're late!"   
  
"Only by like five seconds," Kari defended them.   
  
"You're late," Mr. Gahachido repeated.   
  
"Do be such a grouch," T.K. muttered loud enough so only Kari could hear. She giggled silently.   
  
"What was that Takaishi?" Mr. Gahachido inquired loudly.   
  
"Nothing," T.K. replied with a straight face.   
  
"Good. Yagami! You're going to help set up the Refreshment's table. Taikaishi, you're going to help the band finish setting up," Mr. Gahachido said loudly. They nodded. "NOW RUN!" They began walking. "I SAID RUN!"   
  
"I can't run in high heels," Kari complained. Suddenly, T.K. picked her up and he ran, holding her, to the auditorium. He set her down.   
  
"Thanks T.K.," she thanked him.   
  
"No prob," T.K. said shrugging it off.   
  
"See you in a few," she said waving.   
  
"Same to you," T.K. replied. Kari walked off over to the refreshments table.   
  
"Okay," Ms. Kine instructed. "We want to arrange the food in an attractive manner..." Kari listened to the rest of the uninteresting blurb. Just as Kari finished setting up the last platter of cookies Ms. Fujiyama came up behind her. "Kari, you're going to sing 'Find Me A Man' by Toni Braxton as the first song when the band starts playing. Later on, whenever they're ready for you, you'll sing Truly, Madly, Deeply. Anyway, go study the lyrics." She walked off.   
  
Kari walked clumsily, almost blindly to the side of the stage. She climbed the stairs and walked over to T.K.   
  
"T.K." He looked up. "I have to sing the first song of the dance."   
  
"I have to sing the last song of the dance," he replied. "You'll do fine." She gulped and nodded slowly. She retreated to go study the lyrics.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
So, did you guys like it? Like last time, five reviews and you'll have the last and final part of chapter 1. You see, here's how it works:   
The faster you review, the fast you get to five reviews. And the faster you get to five reviews, the faster you can get the last part. And the faster you can get the next the faster you can get the next chapter. And the faster you get the next chapter, the fast you can get the chapter after the next chapter. And the faster you get the chapter after the next chapter, the faster you can get the chapter after the chapter after the next chapter. And so on and so on and so on.   
  
ebacusta *~.^*   
  
  
  
  
_This is your conscious speaking. You see the little blue button. Press it and wonderful things will happen. Press the button. Press it. I know what's best for you, press the button. Press The Button Now! You Know You Want To! PRESS THE BUTTON DARN IT! PRESS IT! PRESS IT NOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! PRESS IT!_


	4. What goes up, must come down Part 3

  
Monday January 26, 2004   
  
Ebacusta: It's snowing! I'm really happy today because I have like no homework and my mouth doesn't hurt. (Yes!!) I got spacers on Friday. (Poo.) And I have to get my braces this Friday. (More Poo.) No announcements this time except:   
  
I'm sorry if this is confusing to anybody. My brother thought that in a 40 page chapter, there would be no breaks and people would get lost so, I spilt into three parts. Sorry if it's confusing. This is the third and final part of chapter 1. Please enjoy, and I hope you like it. Don't forget to review. *smile*   
  
Disclaimer: Do you own Digimon? Neither do I.   
  


You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To   
By ebacusta   
Chapter 1   
_Part 1_   
  
  
**What goes up, must come down**

  
  
Kari stood nervously on the side stage. T.K. stood beside her. The band waved at her to come out onto the stage.   
  
"You'll do fine," T.K. said as he pushed her out onto the stage. She walked smoothly over to the band. She stopped in front of the mike and took a deep breath. She just wanted to die. The band began the intro.   
  
She opened her mouth and sang, "I'm just a girl. That doesn't like the thought of being alone. I need to be loved and held real close. I'm the kind of girl. That needs to be caressed and kissed so soft, yeah. I need a man who. Who's gonna treat me right. I need a man who'll be with em every night." People were already gathering in couples on the dance floor and dancing.   
  
"So I've gotta find me a man. With Sensitive eyes. One who understands, love is stronger than pride. So I gotta find a man, a sensitive mind. Not just any kind of man. One of a kind." Her heart was beating rapidly as he began the next verse.   
  
When she finished the last verse she smiled, curtsied, and walked off stage.   
  
She ran into T.K.'s open arms. He caught her and swung her around. "That's wonderful. You're voice is so beautiful. It was awesome."   
  
"Thank you," she said. She opened her mouth but closed it. She was not going to admit that she had been thinking about him the whole time she'd sung the song.   
  
"You were?" he asked.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"You were thinking about me the whole time?" T.K. questioned.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I said that out loud," Kari asked. T.K. nodded. She smiled. "Crap," she thought. "Well, let's go back out," Kari said. T.K. nodded in agreement. They descended the short flight of steps and were back on the dance floor. They slid through the dancers and Kari was caught by Yolei and Ken.   
  
"Kari that was wonderful!" Yolei exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah," Ken agreed. Satsuki passed them. "Great job Kari!"   
  
"Thanks," Kari said.   
  
"Hey slave," a familiar voice said. Kari sucked in her breath and turned around. The owner was Stacey, a blonde who was head of the cheerleading team. "You're voice needs some work in the singing department."   
  
"Yours needs some in the talking and singing department," Kari replied.   
  
"What does that mean?" Stacey asked. She pondered it a second   
  
"Anyway, go get me a cup of punch and a cookie," Stacey ordered. Kari turned and took a step before she turned back around.   
  
"Are you sure? You're body may recognize how good food tastes and you'll lose your control over your body." Kari walked off. Stacey yelled after her, "Are you implying that I'm anorexic?" (A/N. I'm not implying that cheerleaders or anybody else is anorexic. In fact, I like everybody.)   
  
Kari ignored her and retrieved the cookie and punch. She sat them down in front of Stacey. Stacey's date, the quarterback on the foot ball team, spoke up, "Hey you, don't talk to my date like that."   
  
"Shut up, you just want to sleep with her again," Kari shot back at him. He blushed embarrassed. She walked off.   
  
"Um, excuse me!" Kari turned. A red head was waving her over. She walked over briskly. "Yes?" Kari asked.   
  
"Could you get me and my friends some punch?" Kari nodded and walked off. She walked over to the refreshment table. T.K. was standing there.   
  
"Four cups of punch," Kari said.   
  
"Coming right up," T.K. said cheerfully, a smile plastered across his face.   
  
"You can drop the happy act T.K.," Kari said flatly. The smile dried up immediately. He began ladling punch into the cups.   
  
"Man, this whole catering to the seniors thing really stinks," T.K. said, his voice close to that of a whining child.   
  
"I know," Kari agreed.   
  
"What complete waste of my time," T.K. declared angrily.   
  
"I know," Kari agreed.   
  
"This is stupid. The idiot seniors can get their lazy butts out of the gross plastic chairs, come over here, and ladle their own punch. Get their own cookies and their own food. _Then_, they can drag their butts back to their tables and eat all they want," T.K. listed. Kari nodded before adding, "And we could be with Tai and others." T.K. nodded.   
  
"This class doesn't even deserve to be catered too," Kari said as T.K. began handing her the cups. He nodded. She continued, "If anyone deserved to be catered to, it should have been Tai's class." T.K. nodded again.   
  
Kari balanced the cups and said, "Well T.K. you'll have to put on your happy face again."   
  
T.K. sighed heavily, "This is retarded." He plastered his fake smile back on and in a cheerful voice said, "If you need anything, you know where to come." Kari chuckled as she walked away. She walked back over to the girl's table and set down the drinks.   
  
"What took you so long?" the girl snapped. "I'm parched."   
  
"Sorry," Kari said through a clenched teeth forced smiled. It took all her strength to keep her face from contorting into an angry frown. She watched the girl's date and her friend's date drain the cups. They held the cups out in front of her. "More," they demanded. She moaned inwardly.   
  
Kari dragged her feet back to the refreshment stand. T.K. dropped his happy act as he said, "Back so soon?" Kari slammed the two cups on the table.   
  
"The seniors are so rude!" Kari growled through clenched teeth. T.K. took the cups and filled them. She picked them back up and walked away. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him put his act back up. The band was motioning to her. She quickly took the cups back to the table and ran back up the stairs. She walked coolly on to the stage.   
  
After the intro she began to sing, "I'll be your dream, I'll be wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do... I will be strong I will be faitful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living, a deeper meaning.   
  
"I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me...   
  
"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry...The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of... The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you...   
  
"I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me..."   
  
There was an instrumental part before Kari continued singing, "Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes cos it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come...   
  
"I'll be your dream, I'll be wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do..."   
  
" I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me..." She repeated it a few times as her voice faded. When she was done she curtsied to the applause and ran off the stage.   
  
She was immediately called over by the red head again. The two girls were holding up their cups. Kari's heart sank and she grabbed the two cups. She walked away and growled. Stacey called her over demanding another cookie and some Chex Mix.   
  
"Be careful," Kari warned. "You're body is losing control already." This made her feel a little better. She was called over by many other different tables each requesting cookies. She walked over to T.K.   
  
"And you just got off the stage?" T.K. inquired. His act had dropped as soon as he saw her coming.   
  
"Shut up," Kari snapped. She gathered the food and then took the cups T.K. handed to her. She walked slowly delivering each treat to its owner. Kari delivered Stacey's last. When Kari put the cookie in front of her face Stacey stared at it in disgust.   
  
"This is not the one I wanted! Go get me another one!" Stacey exclaimed. Angry Kari grabbed the cookie shoved it into Stacey's mouth.   
  
"Suck on it! Maybe then it'll taste better." Kari walked off. Slowly one by one almost all the seniors got up to dance. Kari joined T.K. in getting treats. They went and joined a whole bunch of other juniors who were taking a break. After eating, Kari shared a slow dance with T.K. For the rest of the night Kari served various seniors.   
  
At the last song, about 20 'til 11 p.m., Kari stopped to watch T.K. He came on the stage and the song intro began. Kari recognized it as "The Last Song" by the All-American Rejects. He opened his mouth and sang, "This may be the last thing that I write for long. Can you hear me smiling when I sing this song, for you, and only you.   
  
"As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye. As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye. My foot is out the door and you can't stop me now.   
  
"You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back. Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow. I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naïve, is this what you want? Is this what you need, how you end up let me know.   
  
"As I go! Remember all the simple things you know! My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when I'm gone. This is the last song!   
  
"The hearts start breaking as the year is gone. The dream's beginning and the time rolls on. It seems so surreal, now I sing it. Some how I knew that it would be this way, somehow I knew that it would slowly fade. Now I'm gone just try and stop me now.   
  
" As I go! Remember all the simple things you know! My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when I'm gone. This is the last song!   
  
"And will you need me now, you'll find a way somehow. You want it too, I want it too.   
  
" As I go! Remember all the simple things you know! My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when I'm gone. This is the last song!" T.K. repeated this a few times as his voice faded. The seniors broke out in whistles and cheers and screams and yells at the end of the song. Kari jumped up and down and screamed the loudest.   
  
"GO T.K.! GO T.K.! YOU ROCK! THAT WAS _AWESOME_!" Kari screamed. She jumped up and down and cheered. He was looking and smiling at her and only her. She almost melted. The seniors gathered their things after they had calmed and the teachers made some corny speech about how they would miss the seniors next year at college. Kari was too busy hugging T.K., who was now standing next to her, to listen.   
  
The juniors began to gather their things after the last of the seniors left. Just as they were about to leave Mr. Gahachido yelled, "STOP! YOU HAVE TO CLEAN UP _AFTER_ THE DANCE AS WELL!!" The juniors groaned.   
  
One boy yelled out, "This is slave labor!"   
  
"Yeah," Kari agreed.   
  
"You make us set up _before_ the dance, you make us cater _during_ the dance, and now you're making us clean up _after_ the dance? Something's wrong there!" Satsuki yelled.   
  
"You wasted my Friday afternoon and evening and now you're going to waste my early Saturday morning?" T.K. yelled.   
  
SHUT UP!!" Ms. Fujiyama yelled. "GET TO WORK!" The juniors groaned and started to clean things up. Kari and T.K. got out the ladders and took down the stage decorations. They popped every single balloon and took down the "HAPPY GRADUATION!" sign and ripped off the streamers.   
  
"Man this was probably one of the most boring and useless days of my life," Kari groaned as she and T.K. let another coil of streamers fall to the ground. They climbed down off their ladders and began to gather the streamers and balloon scraps into a pig trash ball. Afterwards, Kari and T.K. took all the decorations that cold be reused and folded them up neatly. The packed them back in boxes and stacked them.   
  
They then unhooked the speakers that the band used and move them back in the stage storage area. They moved and helped clean off the refreshment table. Packing away the tablecloth and the other things. They threw away the extra food. Kids then began kicking chairs out of the way and lifting tables to move them out of the auditorium.   
  
"WAIT!" Ms. Fujiyama yelled. The students looked at her. "CHECK THE TAPE ON THE UNDER SIDE OF THE TABLE TO SEE WHICH ROOM IT BELONGS IN!!" Kari and T.K. check theirs. Room 11-A. They lifted the table and carried it back to its respective place. They then washed and scrub the tables down before they went back into the auditorium to sweep it out.   
  
After the trash is swept up and put into the trash, Kari and T.K. joined the other kids dragging a stack of chairs back into the auditorium. When they reached the place where a row would be, they stopped and unstacked the chairs setting them in rows. Once the room was set up for assembly in the morning, the students were told to get the boxes and decorations they were responsible for.   
  
Kari and T.K. retrieved them and put them in the student council room. Kari and T.K. turned to start walking home.   
  
***Kari's POV***   
  
Later that night T.K. and I walked home.   
  
"Man, my feet are killing me!" I said. "I can't believe they actually made us wear these high heels!" I slipped them off.   
  
"This was probably one of the worst days of my life. I mean Stacey was treating me like I was her slave. I'd really like to shoot her. I can see the headline now: **EVIL, WRETCHED CHEERLEADER SHOT ON GRADUATION DAY**. Oh how I'd treasure it so."   
  
T.K. chuckled. "Stacey must have really got on your nerves. It's not like you to talk about violence.   
  
"She did," I said. This was my chance to ask him. My heart began to beat wildly. We were almost to my house it was now or never.   
  
"Hey T.K."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"I- I was won-won..."Stop stuttering you sound like an idiot. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."   
  
He looked startled and then said, "No."   
  
"Oh, okay," I said. We were standing in front of my apartment building. "Well, good night." I ran up the stairs tears already falling down my face.   
  
"No wait Kari!" he yelled and began running up the stairs after me. I didn't wait. I ran into my apartment and slammed the door behind me.   
  
***T.K.'s POV***   
  
"I really blew it tonight Matt," I groaned.   
  
"Why? What happened?" my older brother, Matt, asked. I had decided to go find him at his band practice and talk to him. He was visiting from college and he and his band were going to do a home concert. Surprise, surprise they actually all ended up going to the same college without even planning it. I was utterly depressed.   
  
"Kari asked me out and I was so surprised that I freaked and said no," I groaned. My head drooped.   
  
"Why did you freak out? You've been wanting something like this to happen for a while?"   
  
"I know, but I was just so surprised. The world kind of spun out of focus and I just said some random thing. Man, I really messed things up," I moped as my head fell against the wall with a _thump_.   
  
"Man T.K., I know you're really bummed about this, but beating yourself up and causing yourself brain damage won't help the situation," Matt grinned.   
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.   
  
"The way you just threw you head into the wall. I doubt there's a single soul who didn't hear the noise your head made. It was so loud that I'm surprised you're still awake! You should have knocked yourself out!" Matt replied. I smiled bleakly.   
  
"Cheer up T.K. Well, I really doubt there's much that can be said until tomorrow. Just find her at school tomorrow, apologize, tell her what you meant to say, and explain why you accidentally said no."   
  
"What do I do then?" I asked.   
  
"Then, just give her some space and let her repair the damage by herself. If she still wants to go out with you she come to you when she's ready. If she doesn't come, then you really did blow it," Matt sighed. "Listen, I gotta go back to band practice, but I bet if you explain the situation, she'll forgive you in a heartbeat."   
  
"You think so?" I asked. Matt nodded. I watched as he stood up and went back into the building. Yeah, she'll forgive me...if I can ever get her to stay still long enough to talk to her. And I won't be able to pull out the best friend card I probably shattered that possibility an hour ago. Darn it, why am I so stupid. I just ruined everything.   
  
I slowly got up and started towards home. Why couldn't I just think straight? This never would have happened if I could have just thought straight and said yes like I meant to. I'm so stupid I just want to die. As I walked through the streets I looked up at a huge digital clock. It was almost 1 and I still had some homework to do. I dragged my feet up the stairs and into my apartment.   
  
It's been almost four hours since I ate yet I don't feel hungry at all. I took off my shoes, and went into my room. I discarded my clothes on the floor. I rummaged through my closet until I found a shirt and pulled it on. I sat down at my desk to try and finish my homework, but my eyes kept drifting to the picture of Kari and me on my desk. I slammed it down and quickly and sloppily finished my homework.   
  
I felt extremely lonely as I lay down to go to sleep. But I couldn't. I wanted to fade away, and pretend that this never happened. That it was all a bad dream that would fade away when I woke up.   
  
***Kari's POV***   
  
As soon as I was in the house I made a mad dash for my room. I didn't want Tai pressing me for details. I ran into my room and flopped down on my bed. I dropped the shoes on the floor. This dress was so restricting. I clumsily undid the zipper and let the dress fall to the floor.   
  
I went to my closet and pulled on my PJs. I pulled out the rubber band in my hair and let it sweep down around my shoulders. After I had spent years listening to the other digidestined saying that T.K. loved me as well, when I asked him he said no. This proves they were lying to me so I'd feel better. I finished my homework and then walked silently out of the room. I grabbed the phone and ran back to my room.   
  
I slowly dialed Yolei's number and put the phone to my ear. The coolness of the phone made me began to cry again. I can't believe this, I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. It was painful to keep it a secret and watched T.K. go out on dates with other girls, but he had never kissed any of them. He had always told me he was saving his first kiss for someone special and the other digidestined had convinced me that I was that someone special he was waiting for.   
  
This was more painful. They had lied to me and I now suffered the feeling of rejection as well. It hurt.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey, it's me," I said trying to keep my voice steady and quiet at the same time.   
  
"Oh hey Kari, how'd it go?" Yolei asked getting excited.   
  
"He said...he said no," I gasped. I couldn't hold it back any longer. The sobs of agony and pain ripped through my body as I let out all the tears once again. It was too painful, I couldn't keep it all inside.   
  
"Oh, that can't be right. Maybe he just got nervous. He loves you, I know he does..." Yolei tried to comfort me.   
  
"Shut up..." I said quietly. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I could almost see the hurt on Yolei's face. "Shut up," I repeated. "You lied to me. You all said that I was that special someone T.K.'s been waiting for, but I'm not. He doesn't like me anymore. Maybe he did at some point, but this proves that I'm not the one."   
  
"But Kari I..."   
  
"Stop it, I...I never want to talk to you again," I gasped and hung up the phone. I fell down on my bed. I cried long and hard. I hadn't meant to say that. I felt the phone slip from my hand and fall with a _clatter_ to the ground. He doesn't love me that was the realization of the whole thing that I didn't want to realize. He doesn't love me now, he never did, and he never will.   
  
***Normal POV***   
  
T.K. tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep though he tried for hours. He just couldn't do it. He got up and pulled on shorts over his boxers. He had to get out of here. He ran out into the hall, put on his shoes and left.   
  
*   
  
Kari sat up. She couldn't sleep. She was completely upset about what had happened. She went to her closet and pulled off her PJs. Instead she put on the short white dress that stopped just above her knees and on top of that she tied a long pink ribbon given to her by T.K. around her waist. She added the anklet and bracelet he had given her on past birthdays and a pair of white slip-on high-heel sandals. She quickly ran back to her room and pulled T.K.'s hat on and left the house.   
  
*   
  
_Get a load of me, get a load of you   
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you   
It's just like we were meant to be_   
  
*   
  
T.K. walked solemnly down the street. It was a warm spring night and the breeze was comfortable as it caressed his skin. His thoughts were filled of only her.   
  
*   
  
_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night   
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right   
And I've got someone waiting too_   
  
*   
  
Kari walked slowly and aimlessly down the street. She had no idea of where she was going or what she was going to do there, she just had to get out of her house. It reminded her constantly of the events that had happened. But she did know that wherever she was going would help her to cope with her problems.   
  
"He doesn't love me," Kari said quietly to herself. "I guess, I could spend my life with Davis."   
  
*   
  
_This is just the beginning   
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_   
  
*   
  
T.K. stopped and looked at the moon. Kari had always told him that her favorite time of day was at night because she liked to stand on her balcony and look at the moon. She said that she especially liked full moons. The moon was as full as ever. T.K. continued down the street.   
  
*   
  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?   
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it   
So tell me   
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_   
  
*   
  
Kari walked quietly. She saw trees sitting in clusters. The park. That where she was going. The park. She would resolve her problems with the help of nature.   
  
*   
  
_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up   
Finding someone else you can't get enough of   
Someone who wants to be with you_   
  
*   
  
"I wanted to be with her. Why couldn't I have just said what my heart was telling me to say? Why couldn't I have just said yes?" T.K. wished Kari had slapped him after he said no-to bring him to his senses before she had left. At least so he could feel the pain that she must be feeling now.   
  
"Our bond must have become weaker," T.K. thought. It was darker now. He spotted a bench. He would sit here, and figure out his problem. The closer he got the more he knew he would find what he was looking for. He approached it.   
  
*   
  
_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch   
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch   
But wouldn't it be beautiful?_   
  
*   
  
Kari's heart felt at ease as she walked silently through the park. She stopped by the pond and knelt down. She put her hand in the water. It was cold, just like her heart.   
  
But I love him," she thought.   
  
*   
  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?   
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it   
So tell me   
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_   
  
*   
  
T.K. heard a sound and looked up. A girl was coming towards him. A girl wearing a white dress and white sandals. And a pink ribbon was tied loosely around her waist.   
  
*   
  
_love for you to make me wonder   
Where it's goin'   
I'd love for you to pull me under   
Somethin's growin'   
For this that we can control   
Baby I am dyin'_   
  
*   
  
Kari saw someone else sitting on the bench as she approached. The wind blew her hair and dress. It was a boy. She sat beside him and looked down.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.   
  
This was what she was looking for. This would be the thing that helped her sort out her problems. "Today, I had the great idea of asking out my best friend on our way home," she began. "All my other friends said that he love me and that he would say yes for sure. So I did, under the false impression that maybe he did love me. But when I asked, he said 'No.'   
  
"My other friend had asked me to call her and tell her what he said. So when I got home, I did. I don't know, I lost my mind and said I never wanted to talk to her ever again, but that's not true.   
  
"Why did you say that?" the boy asked. She couldn't see his face. It was hidden in shadow.   
"I don't know," she gasped as she tried to hold back tears. "I just remember that I always had this dull pain in my heart whenever I saw him with another girl. And even though he's every girl's dream, in all the girls he went out with, he never kissed one of them. I remember him telling me that he was saving his first kiss for that someone special and all my other friends convinced me that I was that someone special he was waiting for. They convinced me that after I asked him, this pain in my heart would go away. Of course, I've loved him for so long that I just took the first excuse given to me to ask him out.   
  
"So I asked him, and he said no. My friend said that maybe he got nervous and accidentally said no. Maybe that true, but they lied to me. The pain in my heart is still there. In fact it's gotten worse - to the point that it's painful to live. You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I actually thought of committing suicide, but I know he wouldn't want me to do that! Anyway, I lost my mind and opened my big mouth. I said something that I didn't mean and I regret everything that's happened in the past 12 hours or so. But, enough about me, what are you doing out here this early in the morning?"   
  
*   
  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I thing about you?   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_   
  
*   
  
T.K. listened quietly as the girl who had come and sat beside him told him everything that had happened to her. "But, enough about me, what are you doing out here this early in the morning?"   
  
"Me? Well my best friend asked me out, and I freaked and said no. I couldn't sleep so I came here. I love her, but I... I just messed everything up so bad. I meant to say yes and tell her how long I had been waiting for this, that I'd loved her for nine years. I wanted to sweep her up into my arms and kiss her but I... but I didn't. Instead, I said no and ruined everything. I'm just so stupid." He looked down and tears began to fall from his eyes. He felt a hand on his knee and looked up.   
  
The girl, whose face he still couldn't see, was a few inches from his face. "You're not stupid. In fact," she giggled, "your best friend must be the luckiest girl in the world to have a best friend like you. You remind me a lot of my best friend, you know. I used to feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have him but... I messed that up last night." She looked down.   
  
He didn't know why, but he reached up and put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. She looked at him and slowly they got closer until their lips touched. Her mouth slightly open, T.K. couldn't stop himself. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and touch her tongue lightly. The girl responded and touched his tongue in response. He pushed his lips against hers harder. When they finally pulled apart, the girl stood up.   
  
"You know it's funny," the girl said smiling. "You remind me so much of my friend. I don't know. Even after I messed everything up, he gave me all these really neat and nice things. I just couldn't help it, I put on this ribbon that he gave me, and these two pieces of jewelry, and his hat that he let me borrow the other day, and it makes me feel closer to him. But when I'm next to you, I feel like...like I'm back in his loving care. Of course, he only loves me as a friend but..."   
  
T.K. smiled, "So you wear that because it makes you feel closer to him?"   
  
"Yeah. I know they may look tacky or ugly or what ever you want to say, but I don't care what kind of fashion statement it makes, it makes me feel closer to him, and that's all that really matters to me."   
  
"Well..." T.K. began but trailed off. She was trying to sound cheerful to hide the pain she was going through. He stood and held her by the shoulders. "You don't have to pretend," he said. "If you want to cry, let it out and cry. Don't...don't keep it inside, these things have a way of coming back and getting you." She pulled away.   
  
"I have to go. Thank you for listening though," she said. She walked away a few steps. He turned his head to stare at the trees.   
  
"Hey." He turned his head back around. "You go to Odaiba High, right?" she asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah," T.K. said. The girl was crying. He could tell.   
  
In a shaky voice she said, "If you ever see a girl with lilac hair and round glasses, named Yolei, tell her...tell her that her friend... that her friend didn't mean to say the things she said. Tell he that I'm sorry." He watched the girl walk into the darkness, the wind blowing her hair and dress.   
  
"That was...that was...Hikari," he breathed.   
  
*   
  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?   
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?   
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it   
So tell me   
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_   
  
*   
  
Kari walked through the street. All of a sudden she had become extremely tired. She leaned against the building for support. She was breathing hard.   
  
"What? What's happening to me?" she gasped. Her heart, she fell to the ground in agony clutching to her chest. "What's wrong with me?"   
  
Suddenly a bright circle of light surrounded her and a wind blew out of it. Her arms automatically moved to protect her face. The wind was blowing up, but her dress was only blowing out a little. She stood ready to run if she had to. She tried to, but the wind caught her and held her in place. She threw her arms over her face. The ribbon was rapidly fluttering in front of her face.   
  
"What? What is this?!?!" Kari exclaimed as she was lifted off the ground. "T.K.! Tai! Help me!"   
  
***************   
  
The next morning T.K. walked out of his second period class. Kari was in his classes but, he hadn't seen her all morning. He hoped she wasn't sick. He spotted Yolei.   
  
"Hey Yolei!" She stopped and turned. He ran up to her. "Do you know where Kari is?" Yolei sucked in her breath sharply.   
  
T.K. spoke, "I spoke to her this morning. In the park at like two in the morning. I don't think she knew it was me, but I didn't realize it was her until after she left." Yolei began walking again.   
  
T.K. ran to catch up. "Yolei wait! She said...she said to me to tell you that she was sorry and that she hadn't meant what she said. She was just upset. Now please, do you know where Kari is?"   
  
Yolei nodded sadly. "Gone."   
  
"Gone?" T.K. asked.   
  
Yolei nodded. "Yeah, gone. Her mother called this morning and said she was missing. She wanted to know if she was at my house."   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Hey. This is the end of chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. Review and I'll have   
the next chapter out ASAP.   
  
ebacusta *~.^*   
  
P.S. Here's the way Japanese school systems work for those of you who don't know:   
  
First Years = Sophomores   
Second Years = Juniors   
Third Years = Seniors   
  
Basketball Terminology for those who don't know (I know this is late):   
  
Pass it in = throw the ball in to a teammate for a play to begin   
Bring it down = dribble towards your basket after passing it in   
Three-pointer = a shot taken from behind the 3 point line. Worth 3 points   
Lay-up = a shot taken close to the basket (used most often when driving the ball)   
Worth 2 points.   
Drive to the basket = dribbling aggressively toward your team's basket to make a goal.   
  
The songs in this chapter (in order):   
  
"Find me a man" by Toni Braxton. All rights belong to her.   
"Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. All rights belong to them.   
"The Last Song" by The All-American Rejects. All rights belong to them.   
The song italicized while T.K. and Kari were walking is:   
"Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair. All rights belong to her.   
  
One last thing. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	5. Mishappenings

  
Tuesday February 10, 2004   
  
Ebacusta: So sorry about making you wait for this chapter. Ilot the floppy that I had this on for a while.   
  
Sora: Thank you guys for reviewing. Ebacusta would like to send out a personal thank you to:   
  
**ILOVERON4EVER   
  
Samora   
  
Jossy   
  
Baba   
  
animefreak85   
  
miaow227   
  
animemonsterfan245   
  
Takari all the way!   
  
cherri88   
  
animedaisy   
  
Nami-Ishtar**. Thank all of you guys especially those of you who review every single part of chapter 1. If we left anyone out sorry. We really do appreiciate you guys.   
  
Kari: Time for the _thing-that-must-not-be-named-that-is-required-by-Fanfiction.net-even-though-it's-obvious-that-no-one-on-Fanfiction.net-owns-Digimon_.   
  
Yolei: I'll do it.   
  
Kari: Knock yourself out.   
  
Yolei: Ebacusta does not own digimon as we all know because she's told us like a billion times.   
  
T.K.: Are y'all ready for this chapter? You better be because it's gonna take a turn for the worst on this roller coaster ride. And then we'll go round and round and round again.   
  
Reviewers: What? Let us off! We're stuck on this ride with a lunatic! LET US OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!   
  
Matt: *smiles evilly*   


You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To   
By ebacusta   
Chapter 2

  
  
"T.K.! Help me! Tai! Somebody help me! Please!" Kari yelled in her mind. Something thumped against her body. She wrapped her arms around the object holding it close.   
  
She watched in tears as she was lifted farther into the air. She reached down longingly with one arm. The other arm ws still clamped tightly around the object. The city slowly faded out of sight. Suddenly, as if something was sucking her in, she began spinning and spiraling. She curled herself up into a tight ball.   
  
Her limbs had an incredibloy strong urge to fly out in all directions, but she kept them pulled in. She was thrown this way and that. Slammed into invisible walls. She stayed in her position. She began spiraling in circles. Her white dress spread out majestically around her.   
  
But time seemed to come to a comeplete stop when Kari was thrown into one perticularly strong invisible wall. She was pushed against it until suddenly she passed thrrough it as the wall shattered.   
  
She screamed out in pain as a second later some invisible force seemed to penetrate her skin and stab right through her.   
  
Another scream escaped her lips as she plummeted tward the ground. She watched fearfully and helplessly as the ground flew up at her until.FOOM!   
  
**************   
  
"_WHAT?_ Kari is _missing_?!?! How did this." T.K. exclaimed but stopped suddenly and bent over. His hadn clutched his stomach. He dropped to the ground and groaned. Nobody else noticed this as the hall was empty.   
  
"T.K.?" Yolei asked. She knelt beside him. "T.K., what's wrong?" Her eyes filled with concern, panic, and worry. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "T.K., what's wrong?" Her voice got steadily louder. She was yelling now and shaking him violently, almost angrily, "T.K.! WHAT IS WRONG? ANSWER ME, T.K.! ANSWER ME NOW!" Tears formed in her eyes. Students and teachers peeked out of classrooms up and down the hall to see the commotion.   
  
T.K.'s face went pale. He stood up painfully, turned around, and threw up into a conviently placed trash can. Afterwards, he looked at Yolei with a childlike, innocent expression on his face and collapsed on the ground.   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Ha! I couldn't resist. It's such a short chapter, but it's such a good stopping point. The more reviews I get, the faster you'll be able to get the next chapter and find out what's wrong with T.K., and what will happen to Kari.   
  
ebacusta *~.^*   
  
P.S. You know, have any of you guys ever seen Trigun? If you have I'll tell you tht my favorite character Wolfwood just died and I really upset. It was just so sad. I can't take it. If you an relieve this, I'm crying.   
That felt good to get off my chest. Thanks for listening. Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. No, this can't me happening, not to me!

  
Ebacusta: SPRING BREAK!!! One and a half weeks of freedom, no homework, and sleeping late! Plus, swimming and shopping while hanging out with my friends. I totally can't wait! Anyway, I've been working hard to get out this third chapter but, play practice has been keeping me pretty busy. (I'm in my school play _Clue_.)   
Pikachu-dude was all over my email. There were like 70 emails alerting me that you reviewed. I spent 15 minutes clicking through every one of them. By the way, if you ever wanna drop me an email with ideas for the story, I'm all ears. Well, here it is, the exciting third chapter. Enjoy!   
  
Yolei: Well, Ebacusta and company would like to thank:   
  
**Botan and Kurama lover   
  
RogueSummersLover   
  
miaow227   
  
anime-freak-1503   
  
anonamous   
  
...   
  
TksSWEETY   
  
Hazy   
  
Death Pixie   
  
Pikachu-dude   
  
Takeru+Hikari   
  
baba**. Thank you all.   
  
Kari: Note: This chapter begins with Kari and it happens when T.K. is at school talking to Yolei.   
  
T.K.: Fic time!   
  


You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To   
By ebacusta   
Chapter 3

  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Another scream escaped her lips as she plummeted toward the ground. She watched fearfully and helplessly as the ground flew up at her until...**_FOOM!_**   
  
*******   
  
T.K.'s face went pale. He stood up painfully, turned around, and threw up into a conviently placed trash can. Afterwards, he looked at Yolei with a childlike, innocent expression on his face and collapsed on the ground.   
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Crimson eyes fluttered open silently. The sun shined brightly into them. They closed and a hand shifted in front of them to block the light. Kari sat up, shook her hair free of the leaves and grass that had so graciously decided to stick to her and then stood brushing the leaves off her white dress.   
  
Her head suddenly began to pound and she began to waver. She moved in a slow drunken looking way. Her movements slow and carefully thought out. Spikes of pain shot mercilessly through her head and racked her brain. She felt her muscles contract as a sickening feeling settled firmly in her stomach.   
  
So hot and tiring. The energy she had was rapidly leaving her. Her movements became more drunken like and sluggish. Her stomach gave another sickening lurch and she bent over throwing up. Moving away a few feet, she fainted falling softly back into the grass.   
  
**************   
  
"T.K. wake up!" Yolei screamed. She grabbed T.K. by his collar and began slapping him over and over again begging him repeatedly to awaken. His head tossed this way and that with each slap but his eyes never opened. Feeling her sanity slipping away, Yolei stood and ran down the hall.   
  
Throwing open the door she yelled, "NURSE!"   
  
"What is it Yolei?" the nurse asked appearing from around the corner. "T.K. fainted!"   
  
"WHAT? We must hurry!" the nurse exclaimed. She ran behind Yolei and as soon as they arrived by T.K. she knelt down to feel his head. "He's burning up. Help me with him would you?" Yolei bent down and together, the two lugged T.K. back into the nurse's office.   
  
As soon as T.K. was comfortably settled, she stood up and moved to the phone. "Who do you think is the best person to call? His mother or father?"   
  
Yolei recalled how much they worked to support their separated families. "His brother," she answered firmly.   
  
"Brother? Matt? Seriously?"   
  
"Yes I'm sure, now quickly, call him," Yolei urged.   
  
"Where would he be?" The nurse asked.   
  
"Just call his cell," Yolei instructed. "731-1008." The nurse picked up the phone and dialed the number. She listened as the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Yes, hello Matt? This is nurse Minako. T.K. seems to have a fever and has passed out. We need you to come get him," the nurse said coolly.   
  
"WHAT? T.K. PASSED OUT? I"LL BE RIGHT THERE," Matt shouted into the phone and quickly hung up.   
  
"Now," Minako said rounding on Yolei. "How did this happen?"   
  
"Well, T.K. and I were talking, and then he suddenly stopped, and then he threw up in a garbage can and fainted," Yolei admitted.   
  
"Well, we can't have you hyperventilate now, so calm down. Take a deep breath." Yolei sucked in a breath slowly and choppily. "That's it. In, out, in, out. Now keep doing that until you feel calm enough to talk in a normal voice without feeling panicky." Yolei did this exercise for a few minutes and then said, "Is he going to be alright?"   
  
"Yes, it's just a fever. If Matt takes him home and puts him to bed with plenty of cold compresses and water then I'm sure he'll be fine," Nurse Minako assured her. Yolei nodded shakily. Matt suddenly rushed into the room.   
  
"I'm here, I'm here, where is he?" he asked looking around wildly.   
  
"Now you need to calm down Matt. Take a deep breath. He's right over there lying down. Now, I need to explain what you need to do so he'll get better. When he gets home, put him to bed and put a cool towel with damp water on his forehead. Change it every 20 minutes. And when he wakes up, attend to his every need," the nurse instructed.   
  
"Got it," Matt said who was only half listening to the instructions. He leaned over and hoisted his brother over his shoulder. Yolei followed Matt wearily out to his car. As soon as T.K. was placed in the car seat, he groaned and opened his eyes. Instantly a hand flew to his swollen cheeks. Yolei blushed but said, "T.K., you're all right. What happened?"   
  
"I don't really know," he said slowly. "I just remember feeling suddenly nauseous when I was talking to you. I started feeling hot, threw up, and fainted."   
  
Matt went around and climbed into the drivers' seat. "Well, Yolei, we'll see you later. I have to get this one home before he, you know..."   
  
Yolei nodded and waved as T.K. closed the door. "Bye!" They drove off.   
  
****************   
  
"T.K., are you all right?" Matt asked. He and his brother had just arrived at the apartment complex, and Matt was helping his exhausted brother up the stairs. When they reached the steps, T.K. leaned against the wall, and waited for Matt to unlock the door.   
  
He was breathing heavily as he replied, "Yeah, just tired and overheated." He smiled. Matt quickly opened the door and helped T.K. change out of his school uniform and into some bedclothes.   
  
"You lie still T.K., I'll make some food, and call mom," Matt told him. "Don't get up for anything." T.K. was sweating. He nodded slowly. "I think you have a fever," Matt said. "You're not so out of shape that walking up stairs would make you that sweaty." T.K. managed a small giggle of some sort before he began to drift into an unknown blackness that begged to swallow him and relieve him of his pain and worry.   
  
"Matt, you'll stay with me right? Even if mom comes home?" T.K. asked in a feeble voice.   
  
Matt turned to stare at him from the doorway with his intense blue eyes, "I'll never leave T.K. Even if I have to die to stay beside you. I will. I'll be here. Forever."   
  
***************   
  
Kari's eyes flew open, there was a shadow over her. She blinked her eyes a few times until the image became clearer. A boy was staring at her. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes.   
  
He reached out and touched her, "Hey, are you okay?" His skin was soft to the touch and slightly tanned. "Here I think you need some medical attention. I'll take you to my home and we'll get you a doctor." He hoisted her onto his back, positioning her so her arms fell over his shoulders, her legs were on either side of his body, and her head leaned on his left shoulder.   
  
He was strong with a decently muscular body. After securely locking his hands around her legs, he began to walk. Kari soothed by the swaying movement, faded back into the waiting darkness.   
  
****************   
  
Kari groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on a bed in a well-furnished and decorated room.   
  
"Oh you're awake," a voice said from the doorway. "How are you feeling?" The boy she had seen earlier. He was holding a bowl of water and a pile of clothes.   
  
"I-I'm feeling much better now. Thank you but, who are you?" Kari stammered.   
  
"I am Mizuki," the boy introduced himself. (A/N. Mizuki is Japanese for snow.) "My mother says you can stay here as a maid."   
  
"A maid?" Kari asked puzzled.   
  
He continued oblivious to her question, "You'll be going to school with me." He sat down the clothes and water. He held up an outfit for her to see, "Here's your maid uniform. And this," he put down the maid uniform and picked up another one, "is you're school uniform."   
  
"This is your room and a bathroom is connected. You're resting clothes are over there in the closet," he said gesturing to two closed doors.   
  
"Are you feeling well enough to stand?" he inquired. Kari nodded and stood slowly as if testing the ground to see if it would collapse beneath her. "Well," he said walking close to her as if to catch her in case she fell. "I was hoping to be able to give you the grand tour of the house."   
  
They left the room and he showed her the other maids quarters, his room, his parents room and their offices. The living room, the garden, the pool, the dining room and the kitchen.   
  
They stood for a minute in the kitchen. Kari looked around in wonder at the many maids bustling around with pots and pans, bowls and cutting boards. She slowing took in the stainless steel refrigerator, stove, and dishwasher. She took in the hanging stainless steel pots, pans, and bowls. The stainless steel cooking utensils were all securely placed in pockets fastened to the walls.   
  
"You know, I'm quite good at cooking. If I do say so myself," Kari said. She giggled slightly as she thought about her mother's cooking compared to hers. She wasn't a gourmet chef, but it was a definite improvement towards the home cooking her family experienced.   
  
Kari's eyes widened as she remembered that she wasn't wearing anything except for her white dress. No hat, no ribbon, no jewelry, nothing but the knee length white dress. "Where are my things? The things I was wearing?" Kari asked.   
  
"Oh those. Well, we figured that you wouldn't need it so we going to burn them," Mizuki shrugged. "Why?"   
  
"I want them back," Kari said as tears came to her eyes. "I want them back now." The spilled over and cascaded down her cheeks. "I need those. You can't burn them! You can't!" She began to cry.   
  
"Oh, oh don't cry. I'll stop them. I'll get them back, just stop crying," Mizuki promised. He quickly pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. After a moment he said, "Don't burn anything. I need the girl's things returned to my room at once." He hung up.   
  
"Here, you've been under a lot of stress and you had a very high fever. You should rest. Let's go back to your room," he offered. When she entered her room she ran over to the bed and collapsed on it.   
  
Resolute thoughts bounced through her head. "Where am I? How did I get here? Where's T.K.? Tai? How are they doing? How long have I been here and unconscious? How did I get stuck working as a maid in this god-awful place? I mean, Mizuki is nice and he's rich but I'd rather be home in the loving arms of my family. My family. Will I ever see them again?" The tears fell for five minutes before she remembered the bag that had been with her.   
  
She spotted it on her desk in the corner. She got up and approached the desk. It was her satchel from school. She scooted back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. She put her hand on the latch that kept it shut and unlatched it. She was about to open it when Mizuki entered her room.   
  
"Here are your things," he said approaching the bed and setting them down next to her. "Are you okay? I had no idea. I'm so sorry if I caused you any pain."   
  
"Um yes thanks. It's okay," she said. "I'm a bit shaky in terms of emotional stability right now. Where am I anyway?"   
  
He looked at her funny, "Odaiba."   
  
"Really?" he nodded. "Then that means my family is here." She was about to get up and leave when she spotted the calendar. 2024?   
  
"What year is it?" she asked. 2024? Her mind had to be playing tricks on her.   
  
"2024," Mizuki replied. What?" Kari thought. 20 years in the future. No! That can't be right. It's not possible. How am I gonna get back home? She began to cry again.   
  
"I-I'm sorry was it something I said?" he asked concerned.   
  
"No, um, could I be alone for a while please?" Kari asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah," he replied. "You need to come down in 30 minutes to fix dinner." And with that, he left the room leaving her utterly alone. That's how she felt. 2024? How would she ever get back to 2004? Ever? This wasn't fair. Why did this happen to her? T.K. She slowing remembered the bag she held in her hands and opened it.   
  
"These things," she whispered. "I remember these. They were given to me on my 17th birthday. By the digidestined." She slowly pulled out each present. First was a _201 ways to escape anything including homework_ book that was given to her by Tai. Next from Sora were some comfy sweats, a pair of jeans, and a package of shirts.   
  
Matt had given her a set of hats exactly like T.K's. From T.K. she had gotten an anklet, bracelet, and necklace set. Izzy had given her a new digital camera. From Mimi, she had got a sweatshirt, a pair of shoes, some hair accessories plus a cookbook. Joe had given her a journal. Yolei had got for her some nail polish, nail polish remover, lip balm, and lip-gloss.   
  
Ken had gotten a make-up kit for her. Davis had gotten her a specially made _Friends Forever_ bracelet. From Cody she had gotten a Travelers' bag with her name in curvy letters and picture of all the digidestined children together. And finally one of her most treasured possessions was her present from Gatomon. A scrapbook of all the digidestined. In the bottom of the bag were her digivice and D3 plus the present she had gotten from her parents. A laptop.   
  
Quickly, Kari tucked all her gifts back into the satchel and added her extra clothing and things from T.K. She stood up off the bed, tucked the bag beneath her bed, and washed her face in the bowl Mizuki had brought in earlier before proceeding out the door and down the grand staircase into the kitchen to make dinner.   
  
1 hour later, Kari stood in the corner of the dining room watching Mizuki and his family eat.   
  
"Oh this is so good," his mother said. She turned around to look at the silent Kari. "From now on, you will be in charge of all cooking." She smiled and Kari tried not to look too sad as she smiled back. "This food really is delicious."   
  
"Thank you. I learned how to cook from my friend, Mimi," Kari said nodding. She wanted to cry. A slave in a house 20 years in the future and with no way to get back to her family and friends. The mother turned back around.   
  
"You know," Mizuki spoke up. "If you're tired, you can go back upstairs to bed."   
  
"Mizuki! You shouldn't favor any one maid," his mother scolded.   
  
"Mom, you heard what the doctor said. She shouldn't push herself and she looks kinda tired and stressed. I just think that she's been through a lot and should rest. Besides she does have to get up early to make breakfast and she is going to school with me tomorrow," Mizuki defended himself. "I just-"   
  
"I would like to go to bed. I am a bit tired," Kari interrupted. "May I be excused?"   
  
"Um yes," Mizuki's mother. "I hope you'll feel better in the morning dear."   
  
"Thank you," Kari said bowing. She straightened and quickly left the room.   
  
**************   
  
Kari yawned and sat up. Her big bright eyes blinked. She pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She stretched a little and then took a shower. As she dressed for school she had an idea to put on T.K.'s necklace, bracelet, and anklet. She pulled the bag out from underneath her bed.   
  
She rooted through the bag and upon finding her target pulled it out. She put them on and then she made her bed and left the room. The sun was just starting to rise as she slipped silently through the halls and down the stairs. She scooted into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.   
  
After making breakfast she then proceeded to make box lunches for Mizuki, his father, and his mother. She then made more for the maids and others. Just as she finished washing the dishes Mizuki and the rest of his family came into the dining room. Many maids were now moving the breakfast out into the dining room.   
  
After the family was done eating, Kari picked up two of the lunches and her school bag and quickly moved to the front door. As the father passed by her on his way to work she said bowing, "Sir, here is your lunch. Please have a good day."   
  
"Oh thank you," Mizuki's father said taking the lunch. As soon as he had left the house Kari straightened and waited for Mizuki. In a few moments he appeared.   
  
"Oh? Are you ready to go?" Mizuki asked. Kari nodded.   
  
"Sir, here is your lunch. Please have a good day," Kari said. Mizuki laughed.   
  
"You don't have to be so formal with me. Now straighten up and let's go." Kari straightened and the two left the house. They were both silent on the way to school, as the school came into sight, Mizuki put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't move.   
  
The many girls surrounding the school waiting for him noticed this. "Oh my god," they whispered to each other. "Who is she?" Kari could tell they were jealous. She didn't care, it's not like she wanted this.   
  
Hey," Mizuki said, "I'd like to introduce you to my friends." He had steered her over to a group of boys. "This is Ryo (Ree-YO). This is Yue (You-ay). This is Garth. And this is Kyoshiro (Key-You-SHE-ro)." Kari being incredibly depressed could barely hear him.   
  
**************   
  
Kari made her way slowly through the halls towards the school's doors. Looking down silently at the ground she didn't notice the girl standing in her path. She bumped into the girl. Kari looked up.   
  
The girl turned around. She had blonde hair streaked with brown and ocean blue eyes. Kari looked at her. Those eyes. Those eyes. "T.K.," she whispered.   
  
The girl lifted Kari off the ground. "What do you know of T.K.?" she growled. Angrily, Kari was thrown into the wall. "How do you know him?"   
  
Kari responded, "He's...He's my best friend." Kari watched the girl look her over. Her eyes froze on her neck and then dropped to her ankle and then flew back up to her arm.   
  
"Did he give those to you?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," Kari nodded. "He did."   
  
"For your 17th birthday?" the girl asked.   
  
"Yes," Kari nodded again. "By the way, I'm Hikari Yagami. But you can call me Kari. I-" She stopped. "What's wrong?" Kari asked noticing the tears welling up in the girl's eyes. "Was it something I said?"   
  
The girl dropped to her knees as the tears began to fall.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked about to panic.   
  
The girl opened her mouth and out fell the words, "You came back...Mom."   
  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I've done it again. A cliffie! The more reviews I get the faster I'll get out the next chapter. Bye. And don't forget to review.   
  
ebacusta *~.^* 1 2 


	7. Seeing things

Ebacusta: Hey guys. I had a day off of school yesterday, and I worked on my other fanfiction, but today I decided that I would work on this one. Haha. I hope you enjoy it.

T.K.: Well, it's time to thank our reviewers from previous chapters. Here we go:

**Lynn-MinMay**

**Gennai's Apprentice**

**digihope**

**saturnangel**

**RyshinInsha**

**miaow227**

**Endermon**

**m-chan16**

**Pikachu-dude**

**AznAngelGrl**

**Kiami Kaiba**

**Mazz**

**Animechic13**

**Angelz**

**Minako Yukishiro**

**TakeruHikari**

**Botan and Kurama Lover**

**fruitz-kandi**. Thank you.

Ebacusta: To answer RyshinInsha's question: _Press it.Press it now.You know you want to.Press it.Press the darn review button!Darn you.Press it!"  
YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT IF YOU WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW YOUR STORY."DARN YOU" IS NOT SOMETHING PEOPLE WANT TO HEAR.ARE YOU STUPID OR EXTREMELY DENSE?"_

I am neither stupid nor extremely dense. Even if "Darn You" is not something most reviewers want to hear, you still reviewed it didn't you. Anyway, if I offended anyone with that incorrectly quoted statement I am sorry. I in fact said: _This is your conscious speaking. You see the little blue button. Press it and wonderful things will happen. Press the button. Press it. I know what's best for you, press the button. Press The Button Now! You Know You Want To! PRESS THE BUTTON DARN IT! PRESS IT! PRESS IT NOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! PRESS IT!_

But in any case, I just wanted to let you know that I did pay attention to you review, and if I offended you in anyway, I'm sorry.

Kari: dressed up like cheerleader belting out a cheer D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R! Who wants to do the disclaimer? pose

T.K.: sweatdrops Kari what are you doing?

Kari: still posing Just asking how to do the disclaimer can get really boring really fast. So anyway, who wants to do it?

Matt: I'll do it.

Kari: You have to do it in a cheer.

Matt: dressed up like a male cheerleader cheering Rah! Rah! Rah! Bash! Boom! Bah! Ebacusta doesn't own Digimon! Surprised? You Shouldn't be! pose

T.K.: sweatdrops again and is getting kind of scared Uh, Matt. What are you doing?

Matt: Just getting into it T.K. Now hurry up and start the fic. I can't keep this pose forever.

T.K.: Fic time. whispers Send for help. looks gloomily back at Kari and Matt who have now got everyone else including the author into cheerleading costumes and they are all jumping and dancing around cheering. Please...hurry...

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

By ebacusta

Chapter 4

Kari made her way slowly through the halls towards the school's doors. Looking down silently at the ground she didn't notice the girl standing in her path. She bumped into the girl. Kari looked up.

The girl turned around. She had blonde hair streaked with brown and ocean blue eyes. Kari looked at her. Those eyes. Those eyes. "T.K.," she whispered.

The girl lifted Kari off the ground. "What do you know of T.K.?" she growled. Angrily, Kari was thrown into the wall. "How do you know him?"

Kari responded, "He's...He's my best friend." Kari watched the girl look her over. They froze on her neck and then dropped to her ankle and then flew back up the her arm.

"Did he give those to you?" she asked.

"Yes," Kari nodded. "He did."

"For your 17th birthday?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Kari nodded again. "By the way, I'm Hikari Yagami. But you can call me Kari. I-" She stopped. "What's wrong?" Kari asked noticing the tears welling up in the girl's eyes. "Was it something I said?"

The girl dropped to her knees as the tears began to fall.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked about to panic.

The girl opened her mouth and out fell the words, "You came back...Mom."

"Mom?" Kari asked puzzled.

"Mom," the girl said through tears. "Mommy you came back."

"You're mistaken. I'm only 17. I'm not old enough to have a 17-year-old daughter. I haven't even had _that_ yet," Kari protested. The girl reached in her pocket and produced a small photo album. She opened it and flipped to a particular photo. She turned the book so it was facing Kari.

It was a picture of her and T.K., together, with Yolei and Ken. The girl spoke, "This is a picture of you and dad with your friends in front of the world's biggest ferris wheel in Odaiba."

"I've never been to the ferris wheel with just T.K., Yolei, and Ken before. When we were young, it was always closed down. And when we got older we got too busy to go that often, even when it was open," Kari said.

The girl flipped to another one. "This one was taken one year ago. 15 years after your adventure in the Digital World. 10 years away from how old you are now," the girl told her. Kari looked at the photo. It showed all the digidestined with their children, smiling for the entire world. She ran her fingers along the edge of the picture.

"Who's taking this picture?" Kari said.

"Matt's wife," the girl told her.

"Twenty-seven?" Kari said to herself puzzled. "Do you have an older group picture?"

The girl remained silent as she turned to another one. The picture was of the digidestined at the Zans ski slope in Shibuya. All the digidestined were clumped together holding their digimon. T.K. had one arm wrapped around Kari and the other wrapped around Yolei. Yolei and Kari were giving the peace sign with opposite hands. Patamon sat atop T.K.'s head, smiling.

Matt, Tai, and Sora stood right behind them. To Kari's right, Davis and Ken had their arms around each other. Cody stood in front of them. On Yolei's left stood Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. The girl pointed to each person moving her hand from left to right across the front row and then to the back row, ...Mimi...Joe...Matt...Tai...Sora..."

"I remember that," Kari breathed. "Last year, we all went to the Zans ski slope in Shibuya and went snowboarding." The girl nodded.

"My name is..."

**Flashback**

"T.K. what's your favorite name?" Kari asked.

"My favorite name for a girl is..." T.K. began.

**End Flashback**

Kari interrupted, "Tina. You're name is Tina."

The girl nodded surprised. "H-How did you know?" she stammered.

Kari responded, "It was T.K.'s favorite name for a girl. Mine was Satsuki. You're full name... It's Tina Satisuki Takaishi." Tina nodded astounded.

"I have a brother," Tina said.

"Named Tom Kei Takaishi," Kari said smiling, "I remember that T.K. always wanted someone he could call TKT."

"But you guys never called him Tom. It was always Kei," Tina said.

Kari interrupted her, "What do you mean came back?"

Tina's face darkened, "You and dad left me and Kei to fend for ourselves. You left us with Uncle Tai and Aunt Sora!"

"Why would I do that?" Kari exclaimed.

"Because you were being selfish! You acted like you were the only one who missed dad and when he came for you, you didn't put up a fight. You didn't care about us. Because if you cared about us you would have fought to stay alive to stay with me and Kei," Tina exploded.

Kari furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait a minute. When who came for me?"

"The man who killed everyone else too! Including Uncle Tai, Auntie Sora, Uncle Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Mimi, and the others!" Tina yelled.

"But I...I don't understand," Kari stammered.

"You can't let it happen again!" You can't," Tina begged.

Matt looked at the scoreboard. It was half time and T.K.'s team was down by 10 points.

"T.K. isn't playing as hard as he normally does," Matt noted. Izzy nodded.

"But then again, can you blame him. I mean his best friend is missing," Mimi said. The group had a stack of multicolored papers each bearing Kari's name, photo, area, day, and time she was last seen and the phone number that was requested to be called if she was found.

Tai nodded sadly. "Yeah." The group had been somewhat melancholy since Kari had disappeared. T.K. had stopped eating completely. Matt had to encourage him to eat and even then, he only ate a bite or two. He went through vigorous exercising programs which involved early hour long sprints and plenty of sports. Sadly, Matt had reported to the group the T.K. had thrown up again earlier that morning.

"But guys," Sora started in an attempt to cheer the group up, "she'll turn up sooner or later. She'll have too."

Meanwhile, T.K. stood at the bench listening to the coach. "Takaishi, whatever else is on your mind, you better forget about it right now and devote yourself to the game!"

"Yes sir," T.K. said heavily.

"Good, Takaishi, you and Ikeda are bringing down the ball," the coach instructed. "Let's go!"

T.K. and Ikeda took their positions as did the rest of the team. Still depressed, T.K. caught the ball and brought it down the court. He looked lazily to his right and his heart gave a jump start when he saw Kari running next to him laughing. His eyes widened in shock.

"T.K. don't give up. You're the best basketball player I know. Don't give up. You have friends who love you. Don't get depressed, give it your all..." She faded away.

"T.K. watch out!" Ikeda exclaimed. T.K. snapped back to reality, just in time to dodge the oncoming defense. He stepped in and shot. Score!

Suddenly, T.K. felt rejuvenated. When the next team passed in the ball, T.K. intercepted it. In no time, T.K.'s team was back in the lead.

After the game, T.K. was bent over gathering his things when he saw Kari once again sitting next to his stuff. Kari smiled, "I knew I could count on you. Don't be depressed. I'll come back. Don't give up hope..." Once again, she faded away, leaving her voice ringing in his head.

"T.K.!" He turned around. Matt ran up to him. "Well, we're going to go hang up some more posters and then get some ice cream. Um, we weren't sure if you wanted to come along or not."

T.K. smiled wearily at him. "Actually, I'm kind of tired. I think I'll just walk home."

"I'll walk with you," Matt said lifting T.K.'s sports bag.

"You don't have too. I'll be fine," T.K. said smiling as he took his bag from Matt. "Go ahead and go with the others."

"But," Matt protested.

"Go Matt. I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about me so much," T.K. replied. Matt slowly went back to the others casting worried glances over his shoulder as he joined the others and they left the gym.

T.K. walked out of the building slowly and somewhat tired. As he passed the huge ferris wheel, he heard the familiar laughing again. He turned around and saw Kari leaning against the fence around the ride.

"T.K., snowboarding was so much fun T.K. Thanks," Kari said. And once again she faded away.

When he got home, he removed his shoes, and dragged his stuff to his room where he dropped it on the floor and flopped on his bed.

"T.K. are you okay?" he heard a voice.

He looked up and saw Kari sitting in his desk chair. "Yeah I'm okay, I'm just tired."

"You did play very hard in your game today," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

"T.K.," she stood up.

"Yeah?" T.K. asked.

"Please don't worry about me," Kari said. "And please don't separate yourself from your friends. They care and worry about you just like I do. Now, you should go to sleep, you're probably tired. Try to get a good night's rest." And slowly she faded out of his room.

"Wait!" T.K. exclaimed. "Kari come back!" Slowly, he slipped into the waiting darkness.

T.K.'s mother stepped worriedly away from the door. Her son was starting to hear voices. Maybe the disappearance of Kari was a bit to much for him after he made that mistake.

T.K. ran out of his room into the hall.

"T.K. what is it?" his mother asked.

"The phone rang, I'll get it," he said. He picked it up.

"The phone hasn't rung at all," his mother thought.

"Hello? Hi Kari. What's up? I haven't. I promise you. Yeah, things are better now. Thanks," T.K. said and with that he hung up the phone.

"Mom, Kari is coming over," he told her and disappeared back into his room.

"Kari?" his mother thought. "She's been missing for days. I hope this mishap hasn't taken _too_ big of a toll on T.K. Kari can't be coming over. Maybe I should take him to a psychiatrist. I think his mental stability might be a bit shaky after everything that's happened."

A few minutes later, T.K. ran to the door and opened it. "Hi Kari," he said. And after a few seconds he disappeared back into his room.

"I should definitely go talk to Tatsuki about this," she decided. She picked up her purse and knocked on T.K.'s door.

"Yes?" came his voice.

"Honey, I'm going to go see your father. I'll be back in a few hours," she told him.

"Okay mom," he called. "See you later." And with that she put on her shoes and walked out of the apartment.

T.K. lay on his bed after both his mother and Kari had left. He stood up and decided he would go over to Tai's house and ask her to come take a jog with him. He stood up and walked over to his closet. He rummaged threw it until he found some suitable running clothes and put them on. As he left his room, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

Or at least what should have been him. Kari was instead staring back at him. She giggled, "Going out for a jog I see T.K. I'll join you. I'll meet you by the reflective pond in the park."

"Okay," he replied. He ran out of the apartment and down to the park. As he sat by the reflective pool he looked into it and saw Kari was looking at him once again.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he replied. He looked up beside him and there she stood looking down at him. "Are you ready to go jogging now?" he asked. She nodded.

A week later, T.K. sat on his bed. Kari was once again sitting at his desk. "Are you serious T.K.?" she asked. She began to laugh with him. "Well," she stood up. "I've got to go. Thanks for having me over. Bye." And again, she faded away. T.K. sat and pondered about the situation. Lately Kari had been begging for help. But she wouldn't tell him what the problem was.

Later that night, when T.K. lay down to go to sleep, he whispered a goodnight to his friends and Kari.

"Help me! Help me please! T.K., please help me. _Please!_" T.K.'s eyes shot open. He looked at his wall. The words _T.K._ _HELP ME PLEASE!_ were being written across his wall. Suddenly he saw her appear in the middle of his room.

"Help me T.K.! Please help me! PLEASE!" she begged. He rolled out of bed onto the floor. Quickly stumbling over to his closet, he pulled on shorts and a shirt. They ran out into the hall where he quickly put on his shoes.

She pushed out the door. He ran after her. She ran and then suddenly, she stopped and was lifted off the ground. He slid to a stop right underneath her. A beam blasted from the sky, lifting him slowly off the ground.

"Huh?" he asked. "What's happening? Help!" Slowly he was lifted into the sky and out of sight.

Hahahaha! A cliffhanger of sorts. I hope this chapter made sense. Please review. The faster you review, the faster the next chapter will come out. Oh yeah, miaow227, I am so upset. How come you got 4 weeks off and I only got 1 and a 1/2. No way! I can't believe this! Anyway you guys, please review.

Later.

ebacusta .

10


	8. Why me?

  
  
Saturday May 29, 2004   
  
Ebacusta: Okay, I'm finally back. Here's a summary of the past two weeks: Homework enough to stop a serial killer, finals, 3 tornadoes almost hit my house, and this morning, my pet died. I feeling kind of depressed myself. But, I did feel a little but better after I danced with thus cute, nice, popular kid in my school at the graduation dance. Still depressed. Both of the friends I told laughed at me. How horrible. Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter.   
  
Tai: That would include:   
  
**OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro** - Sorry about FF.net with your user name. (I tried to put the stars in your name but FF.net won't let me. Sorry.)  
  
**CoolPup** - I'm sorry I talked about basketball too much, but there won't be any more...I don't think.   
**  
Angelz   
  
Hamtaro-kid   
  
LilTakariGirl aka Yami Aro   
  
Lynn-Minmay   
  
Draechaeli   
  
...** - T.K.'s not insane. Kari's spirit is actually appearing and begging for his help. The only thing was that only one person could see her, so she picked him because he was wallowing in despair and she didn't want that.   
**  
miaow227   
  
Minako Yukishiro   
  
Angelic Warrior** - What do you mean 'What's going on?'. But anyway, thank you so much.

Ebacusta: Because FF.net won't let me put stars in my fanfiction, my cool transitions are gone and you are now stuck with the boring old line. Sorry.

TK: Fic time.

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To   
By ebacusta   
Chapter 5

  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
"Help me! Help me please! T.K., please help me. _Please!_" T.K.'s eyes shot open. He looked at his wall. The words _T.K. HELP ME PLEASE!_ were being written across his wall. Suddenly he saw her appear in the middle of his room.   
  
"Help me T.K.! Please help me! PLEASE!" she begged. He rolled out of bed onto the floor. Quickly stumbling over to his closet, he pulled on shorts and a shirt. They ran out into the hall where he quickly put on his shoes.   
  
She pushed out the door. He ran after her. She ran and then suddenly, she stopped and was lifted off the ground. He slid to a stop right underneath her. A beam blasted from the sky, lifting him slowly off the ground.   
  
"Huh?" he asked. "What's happening? Help!" Slowly he was lifted into the sky and out of sight.   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
"Where am I going?" he thought. "Matt. Tai. Patamon. Someone, help." T.K. rose up into the sky until he was surrounded by a quick moving winds, and strange ribbons. He was thrown this way and that, crashing into walls he could not see.   
  
"What's going on?" And then, as if the ground beneath him had given out he fell straight down.   
  
"Ahhhhhh!"   
  
**_BOOM!_**   
  
----One Week Later ----  
  
"We've known each other for a week and all you do is tell me that I can't, but I still don't understand what I can't do. I need more detail!" Kari said.   
  
Tina simply replied, "You can't."   
  
"How can I stop something if I don't know what I'm looking for?" Kari asked.   
  
"You just can't!" Tina yelled. "I have to go now." She walked away.   
  
"This is getting really annoying!" Kari yelled after her. "How can you stop something if you don't know what it is?" she thought.   
  
"There you are." Kari jumped but turned around. It was Mizuki. "I've been looking for you. We've got to go home."   
  
"Oh," Kari said. "I'm sorry for making you worry sir." They turned and left the building to go home. Most of the walk was silent. Until they were starting to see his house appear in the distance.   
  
"I'm curious, why do you always seem so down? It's like you're always depressed. You're so solemn," Mizuki decided.   
  
Kari shrugged, "I don't why you'd think that. Depressed, what's there to be depressed about? I'm alive and I have friends."   
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mizuki asked.   
  
Kari stopped. "Why does that matter?"   
  
"Because..." Mizuki began.   
  
Kari interrupted, "Boyfriend or not, I am who I am."   
  
"Well, I was just wondering. You seem special to me," Mizuki said.   
  
"Special? How so?" Kari asked. They stopped and stood by the pond.   
  
"It's just...hmmm...Okay. You got Tina to open up. Everyone knows what's happen to her, and she normally doesn't talk. We've seen her brother too. Neither of them show emotion. They're dead inside. And yet...even though we could do nothing for her all these five years, the first day you came, she started talking. Granted she hasn't smiled yet, but now when I look at her, I see some warmth swimming in her once stone cold eyes," Mizuki said.   
  
"That wasn't me. That could have been anybody," Kari said.   
  
"Okay, here's another example. My mother, she normally does not talk to the maids. She doesn't look at them, she doesn't normally want to be bothered during the day, and the other maids know that. But then you came along, and suddenly mother changed. She started talking, looking, and asking the maids to sit down for tea. Your presence in our house has made it a better place," Mizuki said.   
  
"She could have just felt it was time she stopped acting like a stuck-up woman who has it all and start treating her maids like they're actual people," Kari said.   
  
Mizuki refused to give up. "You're like a light that is always shining. It's people like you that make the world a better place."   
  
"You don't understand," Kari began. "I don't belong here. Maybe you're right, I am always depressed. I don't know. If I'm light, why do all these bad things keep happening to me?" She stopped suddenly. "Never mind, forget I said any of that. I'm just stressed out." With that she turned and ran.   
  
"Wait Kari! Why? Why are you feeling stressed out?" Mizuki yelled after her.   
  
Kari scoffed in her mind. "Why? _Why_ am I stressed out? See how you feel when your best friend breaks your heart, the next thing you know you're flying through time and end up 20 years in the future. You get sick and then BAM! You're a maid working for a stuck-up family, separated from your family and friends not knowing how you're going to get back home. Hmmm I wonder why I'm stressed? And depressed." She slowed to a stop in the garden of Mizuki's house. Trees surrounded her.   
  
"Nothing seems to go my way. What goes up, must go down." She thought about how she would often drift into a daydream and she'd see TK, and they'd sit and talk. And slowly things went on. And then slowly her mind had been begging him to help her. She smiled. They were just dreams. Dreams that would never come true.   
  
She'd be stuck here forever. Tears began to stream down her face. Forever. She'd never see Tai...Matt...Sora...TK...none of them. She'd never see any of them ever again. Forever. She'd be alone forever.   
  
"TK HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kari screamed into the sky. Tears ran faster as she started to run again.

-----------------

Kari had finally calmed down and was able to go and make the family dinner. As always, she stood in the corner and watched them eat, or really looked at them but saw nothing but a fuzzy mix of colors. Her eyes were glazed over.   
  
Mizuki's father spoke up, "It's too bad Takeru Takaishi was killed. I loved his books." Kari snapped out of her trance. T.K. was killed?   
  
"That was kind of sudden dear. Why do you mention that?" Mizuki's mother asked.   
  
Father replied, "Today marks the anniversary of his death. 5 years ago and 4 years for his wife. It was the cover story in the newspaper this morning." He turned towards Kari. "Would you go get that for me?" Kari started for the door. "On my desk in my office."   
  
"Yes sir," Kari nodded and left the room. She quickly went and got his newspaper. As she turned back around to leave the room she saw the headline of the paper:   
  
**A Happy Family Broken Up: The Touching Tale of The One Fateful Day 5 years Ago**   
  
She left the study and approached the dining room door. She stopped because she heard Mizuki and his family talking:   
  
Mother: "Oh I felt so sorry for you when she died, Mizuki. You loved Ms. Takaishi. She was your favorite teacher of all times. You were crushed when she died. Oh and her poor children."   
  
Mizuki: "You know, when I think about it, doesn't the new maid look like Ms. Takaishi?"   
  
Mother: "You know, I never really paid attention, but now that you've mentioned it, I guess she kind of does."   
  
Kari didn't want the conversation about her to go on any longer. She entered the room. She handed the newspaper to Mizuki's father. He unfolded it and showed it to Mizuki and his mother.   
  
Mizuki's mother shook her head slowly from side to side. "Hm, hm, hm. Oh my, how sad." After a few minutes the family stood up and began to leave the room.   
  
Kari stepped forward to address Mizuki's father as he was leaving, "Sir, if I may, I would like to request the newspaper if you're finished with it."   
  
Mizuki's father looked at her, "Go ahead I am done with it."   
  
Kari bowed. "Thank you sir." She picked it up and followed the others out of the room as the clean-up maids entered the room to pick up the table.   
  
_------------------  
  
_Kari sat on her bed. She looked at the newspaper that lay unfolded before her. She looked at the headline again, but then, her eyes slowly drifted down the page until they stopped in the middle of the page.   
  
There sat a grainy black and white picture of T.K. with his arm around her, and his other hand resting on the shoulder of a girl. Kari had her arm wrapped around his waist and her other hand was resting on the shoulder of a little boy. They were all smiling.   
  
Underneath the picture was a caption that read: _Takeru Takaishi with his wife, Hikari, and his two kids: Tina Satsuki, 12, and Tom Kei, 10. This picture was taken one week before the murder.   
  
_Kari drifted back up to the top of the page. She read the newspaper article:   
_"5 years ago celebrated novelist Takeru Takaishi, more commonly known as TK by his family and friends, kissed his kids and wife good-bye for the last time. As he gathered up his newest novel, he promised to be home in time for his son Tom Kei Takaishi's birthday and walk out of the house.   
  
His wife, Hikari Yagami Takaishi called after him to call her at lunch. She heard him agree, and the door shut.   
  
Soon after that, Hikari left the house wuth her children heading towards their school, and Mrs. Takaishi's place of work.   
  
The day was normal for the two, Takeru selling his novel to a publishing company, and Hikari teaching her class. It remained normal until 12:14 when Hikari received a phone call from her husband. Their conversation transversed like this:   
  
Hikari: "TK honey, is that you?"   
  
Takeru: "Yes."   
  
Hikari: "How did it go? Was it good?"   
  
Takeru: "Yes, it sold."   
  
Hikari: "Oh Takeru, that's wonderful. Did you double check on the reservation for Kei's birthday?"   
  
Takeru: "Yes they're still on."   
  
Hikari: "Excellent. He'll be so excited, he'll-"   
  
Takeru: (evidently talking to a person who entered his office) "Hey, what are you doing in here? I asked for no visitors be allowed in."   
  
Hikari: (getting worried) "TK, sweetie, what's going on?"   
  
Takeru: "Aaahhh. What's that? Oh." The sound of a gunshot rung through the phone.   
  
Hikari: (voice raised) "TK honey? TK answer me. What's going on? (yells) TK!"   
  
Heart torn in despair, 5th grade teacher Hikari stood up. Knocking her chair over in the process, and dropping her cell phone to the floor.   
  
The sudden outburst had alerted the attention of the students and they now watched her. Many students stood as well.   
  
"Mrs. Takaishi, what's wrong?"   
  
"Please answer us Mrs. Takaishi."   
  
The questions remained unanswered, as the shock and heartbroken teacher stood stark still. She suddenly jolted into action, fleeing the room.   
  
Heart heavy, Takeru's wife ran out of the building and towards her husband's office. On the way, she tripped and fell breaking her ankle, but her intense love for her husband drove her on towards her his place of work. With each painful step, her heart grew heavier, and heavier.   
  
Finally reaching the office she rushed in, ignoring the receptionist's rules and request that no one see Mr. Takaishi, he did not want visitors. Up the stairs she ran, and upon bursting into his office she found him lying curled up on the floor.   
  
Approaching him she exclaimed: "TK! TK what's wrong? What happened?" After not receiving an answer she added, "TK please say something. Anything." Falling to her knees, she turned him onto his back, and gasped at the sight before her.   
  
TK's hand was resting over an area on his stomach, and blood was pouring from underneath it   
  
Desperate Mrs. Takaishi called out as tears began to fall fast down her face: "TK, who? Who did it? Why? Please hold on. Hold on. I'll call an ambulance."   
  
Her response was slow, painful, and choppy: "They're already...coming. What happened to your ankle?"   
  
Hikari looked at her swollen abnormally colored ankle. "I think I broke it. But that doesn't matter, you're injured."   
  
Moving his hand aside, Hikari covered the wound with her own hand.   
  
With love filled eyes, Takeru reached up with his bloody right hand and brushed it against his wife's cheek. "Beautiful Hikari. Please don't worry about me. Even if I die-" He faltered.   
  
"Takeru don't say that. You're gonna live. You will. Remember all the things we survived as children," Hikari gasped.   
  
Takeru continued, "Even if I die, please remember that I'm always with you...with you and the kids, and I will always love you and them more...more...than anything in the world. You're beautiful, and I don't regret a second of our marriage or our friendship. I love you with all my heart."   
  
With those last words, his hand slid carefully and slowly off her cheek and back down to his side, his blue eyes paled and closed.   
  
Hikari was shocked but cried out: "Takeru no! NO! Open your eyes! You're going to be all right! You won't die! I love you too! I love you with all my heart and soul so please hang in there. Somehow, I'll save you."   
  
The paramedics rushed in putting both him and Hikari on stretchers and carting them immediately to the hospital. Both were taken to the emergency room. Hikari was released after she was given a cast and crutches.   
  
She begged to stay, but in the end, settled for giving the doctor her cell number, and going back to the school to finish teaching.   
  
That is where she went. At 3:27 p.m. Hikari received a phone call from the hospital.   
  
"Hello?" she answered.   
  
"Mrs. Takaishi?" inquired a voice.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I'm sorry." In shock, Hikari's eyes widened, her cell fell to the ground, and her eyes watered.   
  
"Mrs. Takaishi? What's wrong?" Suddenly, the student's favorite teacher burst into tears.   
  
The worried class ran to the front to comfort her, and asked what was wrong again. Mrs. Takaishi replied through sobs, "He's...dead...gone from me...forever..."   
  
"Who?" the students inquired.   
  
"Takeru! I wanna die!" she wailed before letting out an ear-piercing scream of agony that sent teachers and students running to the classroom.   
  
The next year was pure agony for poor Hikari until exactly one year later on the same day, Hikari herself was shot and killed, leaving behind her and Takeru's two kids, Tina Satsuki Takaishi, and Tom Kei Takaishi, and an amazing legend.   
  
The two young, well known and loved by many across the country, Hikari was 32 when she died. Takeru was only 31. May we always remember the best novelist and teacher there ever was in the history of humanity."   
  
_Kari was in tears as she finished the article. TK would die, she would die, and leave behind two sad and lonely children who some how have to be stronger than their mother and carry on with not only the lose of one parent but both of them. They had to go and do something she herself couldn't, and yet they still continue on today.   
  
She heard footsteps approaching and quickly dried her face, ran into the bathroom, splashed water on it, ran back to her bed, jumped on it, and opened up the comic section before reading a strip and laughing.   
  
Mizuki's head entered the room, "Are you doing anything?" Kari looked up.   
  
"What? Oh no," Kari said shaking her head.   
  
"May I come in?" he asked. Kari nodded. He stepped all the way in and sat down on her bed beside her. "Whatcha reading?"   
  
"The comics," Kari replied folding up the paper.   
  
"Oh, cool," Mizuki said. "What are you doing for the talent show practice tomorrow?"   
  
"I don't know. But I'll think of something before tomorrow," Kari shrugged.   
  
"Well that's good." The room went silent. Mizuki spoke again suddenly, "You know what, I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. It wasn't my business and I-"   
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it," Kari interrupted. She smiled, "I have been a bit shaky emotionally lately. But I'm finally feeling better now, so you don't need to worry anymore."   
  
Mizuki smiled back, "Well good, I'm glad." He stood and walked to the door. "Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight," Kari replied. He left the room. She waited until she heard his footsteps retreated, and then stood up, went to her desk, pulled out a pair of scissors, and quickly cut out the article. She slid into the back of her scrapbook, lay down, and fell asleep.

-------------------

_"_Okay, we're going to practice for the Talent Show. I want to hear what you have planned and thought of," the drama teacher, Ms. Juliet (pronounced: Jool-ey [It's a French last name]) said. "Robert you're going first.)   
  
Kari sat quietly through half of the grade before Ms. Juliet said, "Kari. It's is you're turn. Show us what you have." She stood silently and made her way to the front of the auditorium, and climbed up the stairs to the stage.   
  
"I'm going to sing, I'm Not That Girl from the play Wicked," she said. She smiled slightly thinking of what had happened the night she and the other DigiDestined had gone to see it one time when they were visiting Mimi in New York.   
  
The music started. Kari waited until the introduction was done and then opened her mouth to sing, " Hands touch, eyes meet   
Sudden silence, sudden heat   
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl   
He could be that boy   
But I'm not that girl.   
  
Don't dream too far   
Don't lose sight of who you are   
Don't remember that rush of joy   
He could be that boy   
I'm not that girl   
  
Ev'ry so often we long to steal   
To the land of what-might-have-been   
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel   
When reality sets back in   
  
Blithe smile, lithe limb   
She who's winsome, she wins him   
Gold hair with gentle curl   
That's the girl he chose   
And heaven knows   
I'm not that girl...   
  
Don't wish, don't start   
Wishing only wounds the heart   
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl   
There's a girl I know   
He loves her so   
I'm not that girl..." as Kari finished the song her eyes widened. She thought as she held out the last note, "That's right, I'm not his girl. He chose Rebecca." (A/N. Rebecca is an American exchange student that TK once told Kari he had a crush on. Just for the record, she has blonde hair with a gentle curl. Hee hee. .) "He chose Rebecca." Tears started to run down her face. The note finished and she collapsed to the ground leaning over her knees her hair covering her face, loud sobs racking her body and echoing through the room.   
  
"Kari!" Mizuki exclaimed running up the stairs to the auditorium. Tina was there first.   
  
"Kari, what's wrong?" Tina asked.   
  
"I...I want to go home!" she sobbed. Mizuki took this in meaning she wanted to go back to his house. Tina knew what she really wanted.   
  
"We'll get you back. I promise. We'll find a way," Tina told her. Mizuki looked at her strangely.   
  
"It's not that hard, I can have someone come pick her up. Or I can take her home myself," he said. Tina stared at him.   
  
_-------------------  
  
_Kari sat on her bed staring with sad eyes at her scrapbook.   
  
"Kari," Mizuki said entering her room. "I know you're depressed and that you won't go to a doctor, so I asked mom to bring one to you. Please."   
  
"Fine," Kari said.   
  
"Okay," Mizuki said, "Now I want you to eat this."   
  
"I'm not hungry," Kari replied.   
  
"Kari eat it," Mizuki said placing the food in front of her.   
  
"I'm not hungry!" Kari said.   
  
"Eat it Kari!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Kari eat the food!"   
  
"No."   
  
"EAT IT!" Mizuki yelled.   
  
"NO! I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Kari yelled in response.   
  
"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN DAYS! PLEASE! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Mizuki yelled.   
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Kari said. "Please leave me alone. Let me wallow in my misery." She closed her book, and lay down and pulled the covers over her head.   
  
"Fine, Kari," Mizuki said. "I'm only doing this because I'm worried. All you've done for the best few days is cry, sleep, and look at the scrapbook." He walked towards the door. "Please feel better soon." He left as Kari went back to sleep.   
  
_--------------------  
  
_One Sunday, Kari finally got up and left the house. She walked around a little and then sat on a bench. She watched the people go by, and then she saw a familiar face.   
  
"Tina!" The blonde turned and then ran over.   
  
"Kari, you're finally out of bed. How do you feel?"   
  
Kari smiled, "Better. Thank you."   
  
"That's wonderful. I want you to meet someone."   
  
"Kei come over here!" a boy with brown hair with blonde highlights and red eyes and a serious solumn expression turned and walked over. She reminded Kari of Cody.   
  
"Yes Tina?" he asked.   
  
"This is Kari. Kari meet my little brother Tom Kei. Kei meet..."   
  
"Mom," he finished. His face lightened up.   
  
"MOM!"   
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ha ha! I've done it. I hope you liked this chapter. It's another cliffhanger, though not as big of a one as the first child you met huh? Ha ha ha ha. By the way, I don't own I'm Not That Girl...at least not yet. Hahahahaha.   
  
Kari: Doing a good job hiding your depression eh?   
  
Ebacusta: Shut up.   
  
TK: Please review.   
  
ebacusta .


	9. Things Are Looking Up For Me

  
Wednesday June 9, 2004   
  
Ebacusta: Hi! I'm gonna tell you now. This will be my last update for a few weeks because I'll be really busy with family affairs.   
  
Davis: We would like to extend a heartfelt welcome to our reviewers, especially _miaow227_ and _Ishuldar_ who gave ebacusta those words of encouragement when her life was like falling apart. This thanks goes to:   
  
**Fox of Light**- Thank you. This story reflects my moods actually. I'm glad you like it. And I'm also glad I was able to pull you into the story like not many others can do. And please don't go insane. Lol.   
  
**Eowyn the Fair**- I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for the compliment.   
  
**RogueSummersLover**- That's what you'll have to wait and find out. And you'll find out about TK soon. And the DigiDestined are sweet, so sweet that only a raving lunatic would kill them. Don't worry about 'rambling' I was enjoying hearing your thoughts. Glad that you got a chance to catch up and you loved it.   
  
**Helga Visanpull**- Thank you thinking this was clever idea. And I'm glad you like it. Hope your dinner was good.   
  
**Spirit of virtue**- Hey "baba." So glad that you came back. I thought you left. You wonder who Kari's baby's daddy is. Don't worry, it will be very very clear soon. Lol. _-ebacusta laughs maniacally. Mimi hits her over the head with a chair.-   
_  
**Lynn-Minmay**- Don't worry, Kari won't be alone forever. But she must be feeling pretty upset and alone. I can relate.   
  
**Angelz**- I'm glad you like it.   
  
**…**- Yep, you'll have to wait to find out.   
  
**SilentNinja**- Thanks. To be honest your review confused me a little at first. Guys can be hard to understand, but guys can be black and white at times too. TK is stubborn to tell Kari because he thinks that she doesn't feel that way about him, and Kari is thinking the same thing. And true, even though TK is a popular guy, he's heart is set on Kari so the fact that they didn't end up together at the end of the series is total crap! Isn't that right guys?   
  
**Saturnangel**- I'm glad you like it (and Wicked). I got the soundtrack from a friend and fell in love with the songs. I haven't actually gotten a chance to see the play (because I don't live in New York and that's where it's playing) but I'd really like to see it. I'm reading the book right now, but the book itself seems kind of boring. My friend assures me that the play is not boring at all. Is she right?   
  
**Kenshin-chan345**- I am mean. And since I'm the author, I'll use my cliffhanger powers to put cliffhangers every where. _-ebacusta laughs maniacally again. Mimi smacks her with a frying pan.   
Mimi: You're like a stupid broken record. Shut up!   
  
Ebacusta: Stupid crazy girl.   
  
Mimi: -smacks ebacusta with a frying pan again- That's my line!-_   
  
**Sarah**- Thank you. I'm amazed that you this is the best story you've ever read. Thank you, thank you. Wow. I'm going to try and finish this before summer break is over. And then I've got a surprise for all of you.   
  
**Ishuldar**- Thanks for the encouragement. I've cheered back up now. _-smiles-_ And thanks for the compliment. The story is coming on nicely. Not much longer now. And I've grown tired of trying to put the websites up in the fic, so I'm going to attempt to put them in my profile.   
  
**Draechaeli**- You find out what happened to TK soon enough. Believe me.   
  
**LilTakariGirl aka Yami Aro**- Yes, it is sad that Hika and Take were killed in the future. You will find out who kills them. I promise.   
  
**Miaow227**- Thanks for the encouragement.   
  
Ebacusta: Thank you.   
  
Cody: Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy it.   
  
Ken: Here's the disclaimer: Ebacusta does not own digimon because if she did, TK and Kari would have gotten together before the end of the show, and she wouldn't be writing fanfictions on FanFiction.net. She'd be writing actual books.   
  
TK: Fic time.   
  


You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To   
By yours truly   
Chapter 6 

  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
One Sunday, Kari finally got up and left the house. She walked around a little and then sat on a bench. She watched the people go by, and then she saw a familiar face.   
  
"Tina!" The blonde turned and then ran over.   
  
"Kari, you're finally out of bed. How do you feel?"   
  
Kari smiled, "Better. Thank you."   
  
"That's wonderful. I want you to meet someone."   
  
"Kei come over here!" a boy with brown hair with blonde highlights and red eyes and a serious solemn expression turned and walked over. He reminded Kari of Cody.   
  
"Yes Tina?" he asked.   
  
"This is Kari. Kari meet my little brother Tom Kei. Kei meet..."   
  
"Mom," he finished. His face lightened up.   
  
"MOM!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
Kei jumped on Kari. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Kari smiled at the excited boy.   
  
"Hi," Kari said. He released her and looked up into her face. "Tina wasn't lying when she said you'd come back."   
  
Kari grinned. "Nope." She stayed out with Tina and Kei for the rest of the day. When Kari got back to Mizuki's house, his mother was waiting with a stern face.   
  
"You shouldn't leave without asking Mizuki, me, or his father first. Mizuki was worried sick about you," she scolded.   
  
"Sorry ma'am," Kari said. She went into the kitchen and made dinner for the family. She watched them eat, and when they were done went upstairs into her room.   
  
- - - -   
**2024: Matt, Tai, and Sora**   
- - - -   
  
Matt, Tai, and Sora were walking towards Izzy house to pick up the second, new and improved version of Kari and TK's flyers. Kari had been missing for almost all of Spring vacation now, and TK had disappeared a week ago.   
  
Matt was disclosing the details he had finally coaxed out of his parents regarding TK's disappearance.   
  
"Mom said that TK had been seeing Kari places for about a week before he disappeared. But the thing was that, she wasn't there," Matt said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.   
  
"For example," Matt said. "Mom said that TK would hear the phone ring, when it hadn't rung at all, and he'd talk to Kari on it, and then hang up and go back into his room. Or he'd invite her over, and randomly go to the door and open to 'let her in.' And mom also said that he was constantly talking to someone in his room but when she'd peek in there would be no one there except TK."   
  
"Ah. I see," Tai said. "Go on."   
  
"Anyway, mom and dad arranged for TK to see a psychiatrist a week ago, but when she went in to tell him about it, _TK HELP ME PLEASE!_ was written over and over and over again all over his wall, on the opposite side of his bed. After that, he was no where to be found.   
  
"Hmm. I wonder what could have written that message all over the wall," Sora said thoughtfully. They had arrived at Izzy's apartment. Tai knocked on the door.   
  
"Ah, Tai, Matt, Sora. Here are the drafts," Izzy said when he opened the door. He handed Sora two papers.   
  
"Thanks Izzy," Sora said. The threesome turned to leave. They all walked to the nearest copy shop. Matt was holding a package of multicolored copy paper. They copied the white copies onto the multi-colored paper. After paying for the copies, the threesome went to meet the other DigiDestined in a coffee shop across the street. They divvied out the copies before splitting up again to hang up posters farther north and south.   
  
- - - -   
**2024: Kari**   
- - - -   
  
Kari walked out of the bathroom, just as there was a knock on her door.   
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened revealing Mizuki. "Hi," she said cheerfully.   
  
"Hi. I'm glad that you're up and about," he said.   
  
"Thank you," Kari said.   
  
"How are you doing?" he asked.   
  
"Good," she replied.   
  
"That's nice," he said. Kari sat down on her bed. He sat down beside her. "You know, we have drama tomorrow, and if you don't want to do it you don't have too."   
  
"Thank you for showing concern, but it really won't be necessary. I'm fine," Kari said.   
  
"But…"   
  
"Really, I'm okay," Kari said. They were silent for a moment.   
  
Mizuki broke the silence, "I'm just curious. Why did you get so happy all of the sudden?"   
  
Kari got up and walked to the open window and looked across the city. "It's because he's back. I can feel him."   
  
"Huh?" Mizuki asked.   
  
Kari turned back around and smiled.   
  
"Nevermind," she said.   
  
"Okay then," Mizuki said standing. He left with one more glance at Kari standing at the window the wind blowing her hair.   
  
- - - -   
**2024: TK**   
- - - -   
  
"I've been wondering around for days," TK thought as he walked through the field. A noise met his ears.   
  
"What's that?" he asked. He listened harder. "It sounds, like…a city!" He began to run. Soon thereafter, the city came into view. He ran harder. In ten minutes he was standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk.   
  
"First order of business…FOOD!" he said. He saw a café across the street and crossed with some people to get there. Once inside he was seated and fed. As he was paying he asked the waitress.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am," he said.   
  
"Yes?" she asked looking at him.   
  
"Can you tell me where I am? I'm kind of lost," he said.   
  
"This is Tokyo," she said.   
  
"Oh, thank you," he said and left. "Kari…"   
  
- - - -   
**2024: Kari**   
- - - -   
  
"Today we're going to do something special. I want you to apologize to someone you've wronged," the drama teacher said. Kari sat and waited as others went. When it was her turn, she stood, walked to the stage, and thought for a second.   
  
"Someone I've wronged," she mumbled.   
  
"Yes," the drama teacher said.   
  
Kari wrapped her arms around herself and spoke, "I'm sorry, that I expect too much of you. That I expect perfection in every task and that I push you pass your limits. I'm sorry…that I never let you free. I'm sorry… that I don't let you speak your mind. I'm sorry that I keep you reserved and to yourself. I'm sorry that I don't give you what you want, and that I let you drown in emotions. I'm sorry that I hold you back. I'm sorry that I make you keep everything inside. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."   
  
"That was excellent," Ms. Juliet said. "Who were you apologizing to?"   
  
Kari looked up and opened her eyes. "Myself."   
  
- - - -   
**2024: TK**   
- - - -   
  
"Hmmm…If this is Tokyo, things sure have changed," TK said to himself. "Maybe this is an alternate universe. But I haven't seen Kari anywhere. I was chasing after her when I was transported here. She has to be around her somewhere…Man I am such a fool. I'm made an idiot of myself and now I'm expecting her to take me back. I am hopeful aren't I? Well, if this is Tokyo, then my house isn't all that far away."   
  
He got on the subway and headed to Odaiba. Upon reaching his destination he walked to his apartment complex, and climbed the stairs to his house. He knocked on the door. After a minute it was opened by Natsuko, only, though her hair was still blonde, she had lines of old age stretched across her face.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.   
  
TK was taken aback. "Mom, it's me…TK. Don't you recognize me?"   
  
"That's impossible. TK's been dead for 5 years." The door slammed close.   
  
TK didn't notice. "Dead?"   
  
- - - -   
**2024: Kari**   
- - - -   
  
Kari sat on her bed. There was a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
Mizuki entered. "Hi, are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, why?" Kari said.   
  
"Well, I was wondering if that apology you did in class made you feel down," Mizuki said. "I didn't want your happy spree to be short-lived."   
  
Kari shook her head. "Thanks though." They were silent.   
  
After a minute Mizuki broke the silence again, "Why did you get happy all of the sudden? I still don't understand. What happened?"   
  
Kari stood and went to the open window again. She was wearing her white dress. She said, "Before, it felt like I was separated from my family and friends. I mean, yeah, it was great living in a mansion and going to a private school…but… I don't belong here."   
  
"What?" Mizuki asked.   
  
Kari continued, "I come from a middle-class family that lives in an apartment across the street from the world's biggest Ferris wheel and until last year, I shared a room with my brother. And even though it wasn't a mansion, I was happy there, with my best friends. But when I came here, I couldn't feel him anymore. He was away. And it made feel depressed, especially since we had a fight the night before he left. But yesterday morning, I felt his presence, and he wasn't angry. And that made me happy. Really happy, because I was worried that I wouldn't be forgiven."   
  
"I see," Mizuki said standing. He headed towards the door.   
  
"Uh, Mizuki?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can I go out for a little while?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Thanks." He left the room, closing the door behind him. Kari changed into the jeans and shirt she had received from Sora, a hat from Matt, and the necklace that TK ha given her. She opened the door and headed downstairs. She ran into Mizuki.   
  
"Oh," he blushed. "You look cute."   
  
Kari blushed as well. "Thank you." She ran to the door, put on her shoes and left.   
  
- - - -   
**2024: TK**   
- - - -   
  
TK stood alone in a field. He felt alone. "Kari…"   
-   
_Baby set me free   
From this misery   
I can't take it no more   
Since you ran away   
Nothing's been the same   
Don't know what I'm living for   
Here I am, so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do_   
-   
  
TK began to walk. "I have no clue where I am. I can't go home because I'm supposed to be dead. And Kari has yet to show her face."   
  
-   
_Until you're back here, baby   
Miss you, want you, need you so   
Until you're back here, baby, yeah   
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't let you go_   
-   
  
TK looked at the sky. "Please help me. Tell me where I need to go."   
  
-   
  
_So I told you lies   
Even made you cry   
Baby, I was so wrong   
Girl, I promise you   
Now my love is true   
There is where my heart belongs   
'Cos here I am, so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do_   
  
-   
  
"Maybe I _was_ seeing things. Kari doesn't want to see me because I broke her heart," TK thought to himself.   
  
-   
_Until you're back here, baby   
Miss you, want you, need you so   
Until you're back here, baby, yeah   
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't let you go_   
-   
  
"If that's the case. Why am here? TAKE ME BACK HOME!" TK yelled. Tears began to run down his cheeks. He began to walk.   
  
-   
_And I wonder (wonder)   
Are you thinking of me   
'Cos I'm thinking of you   
And I wonder (wonder)   
Are you ever coming back in my life   
'Cos here I am, so alone   
And there's nothing in this world I can do_   
-   
  
"Kari…I love you…Why couldn't I have just said it when you asked? But, you've probably moved on. Haven't you?"   
  
-   
_Until you're back here, baby   
Miss you, want you, need you so   
Until you're back here, baby, yeah   
There's a feeling inside, I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't_   
-   
  
TK was back in city streets. Tears still streamed down his face. His hair hung darkly in front of his eyes.   
  
"Kari…"   
  
-   
_Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back here, baby)   
Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back)   
You're back   
Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back here, baby)_   
-   
  
TK crossed the street. Cars squealed to a stop, to avoid hitting him. He didn't notice. The once happy look in his eyes had been reduced to a dull glimmer.   
  
"I'm alone…utterly alone…" he thought. "…And not without good reason…"   
  
-   
_There's a feeling inside, I want you to know   
You are the one and I can't   
Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back here, baby, come here)   
Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back, you're back)   
Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back here, baby)   
Ohhh   
Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back, you're back)   
Until you're back here, baby   
('Til you're back here, baby)   
Until you're back here, baby_   
-   
  
"Green…grass…" TK thought. "I'm in the park…"   
  
- - - -   
**2024: Kari**   
- - - -   
  
"Hmmm…" Kari thought as she walked through the streets. "He's here. And getting nearer." She crossed the street. "He's here. Somewhere."   
  
She began to run. "I can feel his presence getting closer." She ran faster.   
  
"Closer…closer…closer…cl-"   
  
**WHAM!**   
  
She had run into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She looked up. The person was lying on the ground not moving.   
  
"Uh, are you okay?" Kari asked. She started to panic when she received no answer. "Please answer me. Do you need medical attention?" She crawled over to the person. She looked. She looked closer.   
  
"TK!"   
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o   
  
I hope you enjoyed this. I must remind you, this is the last update for about three weeks because I'll be really busy. The song that was in this chapter was "Back Here" by BB Mak. I don't own it. And so, I'll leave you with this thought:   
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!   
  
ebacusta. .   
  
REVIEW! 


	10. Mom and Dad, Together Again, As A Family

  
Thursday July 15, 2004   
  
Ebacusta: Welcome back. I just wanted to let you know that the reason, it took me a bit longer than three weeks to update this was because I was updating one of my _other_ fics.   
  
Kari: We have a guest appearance by…   
  
Spirit of Virtue: [walks in] Um…hi…Send for help…I've been kidnapped from my house by this mad women.   
  
Ebacusta: Nonsense. We decided to pick a random reviewer to help with our customary babble. Isn't that right guys? [she looks at the DigiDestined]   
  
DigiDestined: [all mumbling] Who is this "we" she's talking about? That was just her decision.   
  
Ebacusta: Never mind them.   
  
Spirit of Virtue: [looks unconvinced and creeped out. Slowly] Right…   
  
Ebacusta: Anyway, all you have to do is read from this piece of paper and then you're done. [she hands Spirit of Virtue a piece of paper]  
  
Spirit of Virtue: [looks at it] Okay, um, From the desk of ebacusta. I heart…   
  
Ebacusta: [interrupts, blushing] You don't have to read that part. Start here. she points somewhere on the paper, rips off the top of the paper and eats it, before laughing nervously   
  
Spirit of Virtue: stares at her for a second Um, right, ebacusta would like to thank:   
  
**Emma**- Thank you for the compliment. Don't worry about my family affairs, they're fine. Thanks though. It was mainly meeting my new cousin and stuff, he's really cute. And oh, by the way, you don't have to worry. Davis is not the killer. I agree, Davis isn't a bad guy, and even though he hearts Kari, he would never betray TK or any of his other friends. This chapter will prove innocence.   
  
**Fox of Light**- Here let me help you. [ebacusta boots Fox of Light's computer out the window (Spirit of Virtue pauses for a minute to stare at ebacusta before continuing)] Computers these days. And, I believe that if you write you feel, it makes your story more believable and realistic, because then the feelings conveyed that were felt at the time that the chapter was written makes them more realistic and thus the reader can relate. This tends to draw people into a story, if they can relate to what the character is feeling as well.   
And just for the record. This isn't three months. smiles and giggles   
  
**Silent Ninja**- Absolutely. If TK would just put his pride on the line for a minute and went up and asked Kari out, they would have gotten married and had two beautiful children. But you know, one of my reviewers came up with a theory that I like more. Here it is (Creator: Rain-witch-85):   
"Kari and TK are married but Kari went to Tai's house and she was late leaving and so she just went with Tai and she met TK and the others there, but since he was taking a picture he wasn't in it standing next to her."   
Isn't that a much better theory? And what is doujinshis?   
  
**Draechaeli**- That is a mystery that remains to be solved (for you people at least). [ebacusta laughs manically. Mimi punches her into the ground.   
Mimi: Shut up. (Spirit of Virtue recovers from this rather quickly and goes on)]   
  
**Mica the Cat Kid**- Thank you, and actually, yes he will. In fact you'll see it soon.   
  
**Angewomanandme**- Thank you. Was this soon enough after the 3 weeks?   
  
**Sweetkitty9691**- Thank you. Ok course there's more, I'm not finished yet.   
  
**DragonTidalWaves**- Here let me help. [ebacusta grabs a mallet and bashes Blaze into the ground] Was that hard enough? Or does he need to be hit harder? smiles I must torture my readers, how else will I turn them into my maniacal slaves? [laughs manically. Mimi smacks her into a building.   
Mimi: I said shut up.   
Ebacusta: You'll be the first to experience the wrath of my zombies.   
Mimi: (throws a desk on ebacusta) Do I have to repeat myself?   
Ebacusta: (growls)]   
  
**Spirit of Virtue**- You are welcome, and you'll have to wait a bit longer to find out. And you're other side took over. Yes, I can, and I did. [smiles]   
  
**GatomonandKariFan**- Thank you.   
  
**Alex**- If I did that, I'd never be able to manipulate you and others into becoming my slaves. Obviously. [Mimi slams her in the street and a car runs over her.   
Ebacusta: That hurt.   
Mimi: It was suppose to.]   
Thank you. Let's just hope that none of this ever happens to you family. [smiles]   
  
**Miaow227**- Well, you'll hate the end of this chapter too, and the ends of the others because boy do I have cliffhangers for you. And you're welcome. Thank you for reviewing in the first place.   
  
**Gennai's Apprentice**- Thank you. Well, that's the point. In chapter 6, Kari was rather confused and disoriented. And the fact that she knows not where she is adds to the fact that she didn't try to stop them from forcing her into servant hood. And really it was Mizuki who convinced his mom to let her stay. But you know, you way works too. Thank you for your comments.   
  
**Angelz**- I try. Ask Spirit of Virtue. [Spirit of Virtue looks up with confused eyes, when suddenly ebacusta falls from the sky and forces headphones onto his head. His eyes widen before they turn into swirls.]   
Ebacusta: Barney. Gets them every time.   
Thank you.   
  
**Saturnangel**- Really? Man, I can't believe I missed it. My friend said it was the best ever as well.   
  
**RogueSummersLover**- I hope this was soon enough. What's TTYI?   
  
**…**- Very observant, but hush hush okay?   
  
**Lynn-Minmay**- Thank you. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the last. Well, here's your chance too. smiles   
  
Ebacusta: That'll do Spirit. Next we'll call…EMMA!   
  
Emma: [screams in terror and attempts to escape.]   
  
Ebacusta: [puts her arm around her shoulder and brings her back] You're going to do the disclaimer. Read it off of this. hands her a piece of paper   
  
Emma: Ebacusta does not own digimon…or your souls…yet…But she does own Tina, Kei, Satsuki, and those guys.   
  
Ebacusta: Thank you, and now we'll call…Gennai's Apprentice! he comes up reluctantly Now you have to read this lovely announcement from this [she hands him a napkin]   
  
Gennai's Apprentice: [mumbles] Oh, so I get the cheap stuff.   
  
Ebacusta: Shut up and read. [Mimi punches her into the ground again]   
  
Mimi: Treat your guests with more respect! [she turns to him] Sorry about that. Please read it.   
  
Gennai's Apprentice: I am proud to announce that the ultimate Takari proof has been found and resides on my website. My homepage can be found by looking at my profile.   
  
Ebacusta: [climbs out of the ground] Thank you. And now…Lynn-Minmay!   
  
Lynn-Minmay: [She climbs the stairs.] What horrible feat do I have to do?   
  
Ebacusta: Well, not that you mention it…   
  
TK: Nothing bad. You're just going to help me. You know what I always say…   
  
Lynn-Minmay and TK: FIC TIME!   
  
All the other Reviewers: [breathe signs of relief]   
  
Ebacusta: Don't worry, you'll be next!   
  
All the other Reviewers: [gasp in horror]   
  


You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To   
By ebacusta   
Chapter 7   
  
**Mom and Dad, Together Again…As a Family**

  
  
--------------------------------------------------   
  
"Hmmm…" Kari thought as she walked through the streets. "He's here. And getting nearer." She crossed the street. "He's here. Somewhere."   
  
She began to run. "I can feel his presence getting closer." She ran faster.   
  
"Closer…closer…closer…cl-"   
  
WHAM!   
  
She had run into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She looked up. The person was lying on the ground not moving.   
  
"Uh, are you okay?" Kari asked. She started to panic when she received no answer. "Please answer me. Do you need medical attention?" She crawled over to the person. She looked. She looked closer.   
  
"TK!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
He looked at her. She saw his face was tear-stained and his eyes held tears in them. He looked at her fearfully.   
  
"TK, what's wrong?"   
  
"Hikari," he breathed. And then suddenly, by impulse, he pushed her off him and run off through the trees.   
  
Kari yelled after him, "TK, what's wrong?" He didn't answer and disappeared in the trees. Kari's own eyes teared up. "TK, am I really that despicable to you?"   
  
"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" a man asked. Kari looked at him. She hadn't noticed that a small crowd had gathered around her. Her vision blurred as she looked at their faces. What did they care? Except for looking good in the face of others or getting a thanks in return for their help.   
  
-   
  
_Everything's so blurry   
and everyone's so fake   
and everybody's empty   
and everything is so messed up   
pre-occupied without you   
I cannot live at all   
My whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl_   
  
-   
  
"What? What did I do wrong?" she asked as the tears started to fall down her face.   
  
"Oh…Oh no, what's wrong?" the man asked. He reached down for Kari, but she stood up and shoved her way through the ground, she took off running too.   
  
-   
  
_You could be my someone   
you could be my scene   
you know that I'll protect you   
from all of the obscene   
I wonder what you're doing   
imagine where you are   
there's oceans in between us   
but that's not very far_   
  
-   
  
"I was hopeful, that he's made a mistake, but…but, I guess not," she thought. She would run, and she would run until she could run no longer, and then she'd rest. And then she'd run some more. She couldn't stand it any longer.   
-   
  
_Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it in my face   
this pain you gave to me   
Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it my face_   
-   
She couldn't take it. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran into someone. It was Tina.   
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.   
  
Kari looked at her with contempt in her eyes and yelled spitefully, "What's the point huh? What's the point of bringing me here so I can not die in the future, if we won't be together anyway?"   
  
Tina looked at her with confusion written across her face, "But mom…"   
  
Kari interrupted, "There is no family left. You have no family, and I have no friends!" Tina looked crestfallen, and it was clear that Kari had touched a wound deep down that she guarded with a cold facade. She didn't care. She was tired of these people feeding her these lies. Kari ran off before she could see the single tear that Tina had shed, before she scrubbed it away harshly.   
  
-   
_  
Everyone is changing   
there's no one left that's real   
to make up your own ending   
and let me know just how you feel   
cause I am lost without you   
I cannot live at all   
my whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl_   
  
-   
  
Kari kept running. "He's different. He's changed. He's not the same person I thought he was. He isn't the same person her used to be!" Kari said.   
  
Her mind faded back to her home. She was starting to tire as she had been sprinting her hardest for about 10 minutes. She looked at the people who looked at her as she passed.   
  
"Nobody is the same," she thought bitterly. "I am alone, and I always will be. Tai… Tai only looked after me because he felt an obligation to, but deep down inside, I'm a nuisance just like any other little sister is."   
  
She thought about what she had said to Tina. "Well," she said aloud. "It's not like TK and I are going to get together, so, when she's suppose to be born, she won't be, and then she'll cease to exist. She doesn't have a family. Not anymore."   
  
-   
  
_You could be my someone   
you could be my scene   
you know that I will save you   
from all of the unclean   
I wonder what you're doing   
I wonder where you are   
There's oceans in between us   
but that's not very far_   
  
-   
  
TK leaned against the alley wall. The tears were cascading down his cheeks. "What? What is my problem? Why do I push her away, when I want her so much?" He lowered his head as he bit his lip hard. It began to bleed and he could taste it saltiness on his tongue.   
  
"Please Kari, why don't you ever just hit me and be done with it?" he asked. "I love you so much it hurts, but why? Why won't you ever give me the pain that I deserve so much?"   
  
-   
  
_Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it in my face   
this pain you gave to me   
Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it my face_   
  
-   
  
Kari was approaching the other side of the park. She could barely see the street through her tears. She could see the oncoming traffic, but she could also see a huge hole where her heart should be. A gaping hole in her chest, as it had been wretched out of her, by someone she thought loved her back.   
  
She ran into the street. Horns honked, and cars skidded to a stop. One car actually hit her and sent her flying a few feet onto the pavement. Kari lay motionless sobbing for a few moments, while the owner of the car, a woman, got out, and came to see if she was all right. She was apologizing furiously.   
  
"I'm so sorry… you just ran right in front of me, and I didn't see you at first and- hey, are you all right?" she asked as she saw the tears that were wetting the ground. "Do you need medical attention?"   
  
"No," Kari said quietly. She pushed off the ground and ran off again. She couldn't have it could she? This is what she got when she let herself free.   
  
"Do you see why I hold you back?" she yelled at herself inwardly. "Do you see why I never let you voice your opinions? Look what happens?" She ran into an alleyway and then upon bursting onto the sidewalk, she ran towards the street again, and almost ran in front of a truck when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
  
"Are you crazy?" the voice, a male, asked. "You could have killed yourself."   
  
"I…don't….care," Kari sobbed. "It would…be…better that way." She collapsed on the ground in a heap of tears, silently wishing that god would strike her down. The boy crouched beside her.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She looked up and was taken aback. He looked just like Davis.   
  
"Davis?" she asked.   
  
He laughed, "No, Davis is my dad." It was then that Kari noticed the boy's eyes were green instead of brown. "Hi, I'm Jake. Did you know dad?"   
  
-   
  
_Nobody told me what you thought   
nobody told me what to say   
everyone showed you where to turn   
told you when to runaway   
nobody told you where to hide   
nobody told you what to say   
everyone showed you where to turn   
showed you when to runaway_   
  
-   
  
"He was a friend of mine when he was younger," she said.   
  
"For real?" the boy asked. "You look about my age."   
  
"Where's your father?" Kari asked.   
  
Jake faltered for a minute, as if deciding if he wanted to disclose the information to a stranger, who claimed to know his dad. He spoke after a minute, "Dead. He was murdered a few years back."   
  
Kari couldn't believe her ears. Davis was killed too? She grabbed his shoulders. "Did Tai and Sora die too?"   
  
He nodded sadly, "They were protecting their niece and nephew, Tina and Kei. Poor girl. She really took the loss of her parents, and her aunt and uncle hard. She stopped eating for a while."   
  
Kari's eyes widened. She thought back to what she'd said to her. "Oh no."   
  
-   
  
_Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it in my face   
this pain you gave to me   
Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it my face   
This pain you gave to me_   
  
-   
  
"What's wrong?" Jake asked.   
  
"Who else? Who else died?" Kari asked. "Concerning Tina and Kei."   
  
Jake looked at her for a minute and then after deciding that she looked trustworthy began to speak, "Matt, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Mimi, and Cody. Even dad's far-away friend, Willis died. They all took Tina and Kei in after the death of Tai, Sora, and her parents."   
  
"Jake!" He turned as did Kari. There was a girl with reddish-brown hair, and beside her stood a boy with brown hair. "We're ready!" They approached and saw Kari on the ground.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" the girl asked.   
  
-   
  
_You take it all   
You take it all away...   
This pain you gave to me   
You take it all away   
This pain you gave to me   
Take it all away   
This pain you gave to me_   
  
-   
  
"Um, what's your name?" Jake asked.   
  
"Kari," Kari responded.   
  
"Oh, well, Kari, this is Rachel and Martin," Jake said.   
  
"Hi," Kari asked.   
  
"Kari's interested in Tina and Kei. The death of their parents and the others who took them in," Jake told his friends.   
  
"Oh," Rachel said. "Well, our parents died too."   
  
"Who were your parents?" Kari interrupted.   
  
"Mimi and Izzy," Martin spoke.   
  
"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "Tina, took a hard fall when her parents died, but when her aunt and uncle died, she fell into the deepest state of depression I'd ever seen. Between the two, she took it the hardest by far."   
  
"Yeah," Martin agreed.   
  
"She felt responsible for the death of everyone after that, and when our parents died, she just stopped," Rachel said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked.   
  
"Her heart stopped," Martin said. "She had to be rushed to the hospital."   
  
"Her heart stopped?" Kari asked.   
  
Jake nodded, "The fall of her parents caused her to really stop paying attention to those around her. One day, she was paying attention to where she was going, and she ran into a teacher holding a pair of scissors. The wound is very close to her heart, and because of that, she had a weak heart from then on."   
  
"Yeah, and the worst part about it was, that Kei thought he'd lost his sister too, and attempted to commit suicide," Martin said.   
  
"Those two," Rachel said . "If I had one wish, I would wish for the rebirth of their parents."   
  
"Me too," Jake agreed.   
  
"Me too," Martin said nodding.   
  
"Why not the rebirth of your own parents?" Kari asked.   
  
"Because," Rachel said. "If you had seen her, when their parents died, it was like, Tina's soul died on that day. Tina was a very playful girl growing up. She always had this sparkle in her eye, a mischievous gleam. But when she found her mom dead in the kitchen, when she came home from school one day…"   
  
"It was sad," Martin said.   
  
"It was," Jake agreed. "The three of us were going to her house, to hang out, and when we got there, there was blood on the couch."   
  
"But it was the seat of the couch, so we thought her mom's cycle had started and that she had run out of cleaning fluid and gone to go get some to remove the stain," Rachel added when Jake failed for words.   
  
"Yeah. And we all went into the kitchen, and there she was. Her mother, tears running down her face, a knife in her midsection, and blood pouring from her chest," Martin said.   
  
"And just standing there watching the smile slid off Tina's face, the sparkle fade from her eyes, and the blood drain from her face, was the worst thing in the world," Rachel said.   
  
"Yeah," Jake said sadly. "Tina, got on her knees, crying, begging for her mother to stop playing around. She shook her mother until she was covered in blood. Her mom was barely alive, and was trying to tell Tina something, but she couldn't make a sound, and she wrote something with her blood on the floor."   
  
"What did she write?" Kari asked.   
  
"I love you," Martin said. "And then her eyes closed, and Tina froze. She stopped moving, her eyes didn't blink. In fact, I even think she stopped breathing. She did move again until Jake snapped her out of her trance. Rachel had called already gone and called an ambulance, but when they came, Tina, clawed at her mother, as they took her away."   
  
Rachel continued, "She screamed profanities hoping her mother would get up to punish her. She hit things, threw things to the floor, hoping her mother would get up and smack her for misbehaving."   
  
"But, she didn't," Jake said. "Her mother didn't move, and that was the day the Tina stopped living. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh. She was just there. For days and days, when she came to stay at my dad's place, I would hear her cry herself to sleep. She became sick, since she wouldn't eat. She became excessively thin. And then eventually, all emotion ceased from her face."   
  
"Nothing. She ceased to care anymore. It just didn't matter. She had no more reason for living," Rachel said. "No smile, no tears, no hurt, no hate, nothing. It was like she wasn't human anymore." Kari stood up slowly. She saw a boy walked out of an alley nearby, and then he stopped, looking down, and then he bent to pick something up.   
  
- - - -   
**TK: 2024**   
- - - -   
  
TK left his alleyway. What was the point? He saw something on the sidewalk. A pocket knife. He bent down and pulled out the sharpest one he could find, and lowered it to his wrist.   
  
- - - -   
**Kari: 2024**   
- - - -   
  
Kari looked at the boy and then ran forward. "TK don't!" she yelled as she threw herself into him. The pocket knife went flying from his hand, cutting his wrist a little, and he and Kari fell hard onto the ground.   
  
"Why? Why did you do that Kari? Why?" TK yelled. "Let me die in peace. I'm already dead here anyway, this world won't miss another mistake!" Jake, Rachel, and Martin all ran up and watched this.   
  
"TK please," Kari said.   
  
"All I've done is cause you pain! Why do you care?" he yelled at her spitefully.   
  
"Because I love you!" Kari yelled back at him. And then everything was still as the public stopped to watch the scene. Kari had stopped talking amazed at what she'd just said. TK had stopped struggling, his tear stained face staring at hers. Jake, Rachel, and Martin stared.   
  
Kari spoke again, her voice faltering, "You don't know, what it was like, when you told me no that night. I felt that I could have died. This pain in my heart doesn't go away. You mean the world to me, even if you don't love me in return, I just wanted to go on as your best friend, but… but the way you pushed me away in the park. It was clear to me that you don't want me around. And if that's what will make you happy, then fine. But please, don't deny me the pleasure of watching you from a distance. No matter what you say to me, you are still my best friend and you always will be." TK stared at her, unable to find words to express his feelings.   
  
"I'll go now," Kari said pushing herself up.   
  
TK would not let this chance get away from him. He grabbed her wrist as she went to stand, making her fall back on top of him, and then before she could protest, he put his lips on hers and felt the soft lips he had felt a few weeks ago. He could feel her heartbeat beating in sync with hers. And slowly she pulled away, searching his face for an explanation for what he had done.   
  
"Kari, I'm sorry," TK said. "I made a mistake. I meant to say yes, I really did. But when I heard the words, I had been so afraid to ask come out of your mouth, my mind went blank. I said the first thing that came to my head and you ran too quickly to let me correct myself."   
  
"You could have run after me," Kari said.   
  
"If there is one thing I have learned from my brother," TK said. "It's that if you break a girl's heart on accident; give her some time before you go apologize. But I didn't get that chance. I saw you in the park the next morning really early. And we talked, and I realized that was you, and that maybe I still had a chance, but you had disappeared by the time school had started.   
  
"And I realized that I had lost my chance, but then I felt this incredibly strong bond linking us together, and then I got sick, and I realized that it must have been because you got sick, where ever you were. But no matter how hard I looked, you were no where to be found. I grew depressed.   
  
"But then I started seeing you places, and I wondered if that was really you trying to get to me. I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know how, and I didn't know if you'd hear me. And then you started begging for my help. Nightmares tortured me and forced me awake in the dark of night. Mimi came back to Japan for her visit. But your cries for help got worse, and one night, you wrote something on my wall, and I followed you and was brought here. And this is my chance that I have waited so long for."   
  
Kari was at a lost for words. She stood slowly, and TK stood as well watching her face carefully, which was scrunched up a little as Kari thought hard about the subject, and then, a large smile spread across her face.   
  
"I'm just glad your back," Kari said, jumping on him, and throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
"I'm glad you're back, Hika-chan," TK said, rubbing his cheek on hers, affectionately. The crowd around them clapped, and then dispersed slowly as people went back to their daily activities. Jake, Martin, and Rachel hung around.   
  
"There's something familiar about you," Jake said to TK. "Like I know you." All of them paused and appeared to be in deep thought, when Jake snapped his fingers.   
  
"I know who you are!" he exclaimed. "You're those people from the modeling agency!"   
  
"What?" Kari asked.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Rachel and Martin exclaimed. Suddenly, Rachel's cell rang. She answered it, and after a minute of silence, she hung up. "Jake, Martin, come on, we have to go. Grandma's waiting. And by the way, here's my cell." She grabbed Kari's out of her pocket and added her number to Kari's directory. After her Martin, and then Jake took it, adding their numbers to her directory, and then they handed it back. With a wave the three ran off.   
  
"Who were those kids?" TK asked.   
  
"Jake, Rachel, and Martin," Kari told him. "Jake, is Davis's kid, and Rachel & Martin are Izzy and Mimi's kids. But unfortunately, they're all dead."   
  
"What? Dead?" TK asked.   
  
"Yes," Kari said. And on the way home, she told him everything Jake had told her. When she entered Mizuki's house, she took TK up the stairs to Mizuki's room and knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in," Mizuki said.   
  
Kari pushed open the door and entered with TK. "Um, excuse me sir," she said. He was sitting at his desk.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well, you see, I found this poor, homeless kid on the street, and he and I quickly became friends, and I was wondering if you had space for one more hard-working servant?" Kari said.   
  
Mizuki stared at her for a second. Kari began to beg, "Please, sir. Please."   
  
"I'll have to talk to mom," Mizuki said, "but I'll see."   
  
"Thank you, thank you," Kari said. Mizuki got up and passed by TK and Kari as he left his room. Kari and TK followed and Kari went down to her room ignoring the stares of the maids. Once in her room, TK spoke, "What was that about? What is this place?"   
  
"This is where I work," Kari said. "I'm not quite sure how it happened; I was unconscious at the time. But, I realized before I even tried to leave that I had no where else to go. I saw the calendar over there." She pointed to the calendar beside her desk.   
  
"Oh," TK said.   
  
"As long as you're here, you're going to need a place to stay," Kari said. "And if you stay here, then we'll be close together, if suddenly something happens to take us home."   
  
"I see," he said. There was a knock and Mizuki entered.   
  
"Mom says he can stay and clean out the pool," he said. "The pool guy hasn't been showing up anyway."   
  
"Thank you," Kari said.   
  
"Let me show you to your room," Mizuki said, and with a wave TK left with him.   
  
- - - -   
**2024: Kari**   
- - - -   
  
The next day, upon arriving back at home, after a half day at school, Kari went up to her room and changed. She went and knocked on TK's door. There was no answer she knocked again.   
  
"Yes?" asked a voice from beside her. She yelped and jumped.   
  
"TK! You scared me!" she said clutching the area where her heart was beating wildly.   
  
"Sorry," he said, smiling. "Why were you knocking on my door?"   
  
"Well, Mizuki gave me the afternoon off today, so I thought we could do something together," Kari said.   
  
"Okay," TK said. He and Kari left the house. TK had most afternoons off since he only had to clean the pool once every 3 days. They walked down the street, holding hands, and walking close to each other. Neither said anything, just walked silently, enjoying each other's company, happy with just the mere presence of the other.   
  
They reached a bookstore, and decided to go in and catch up on their favorite manga. Once inside, TK freaked.   
  
"Awesome!" he practically yelled. "They have the whole _D.N. Angel_ series!"   
  
"Who cares about _D.N. Angel_? They have both _Pretear_ and _Fruits Basket_, in complete sets!" Kari countered in the same manner. They sat down with a stack of their favorite manga to read, when there came a voice.   
  
"Kari?" it asked. Kari looked up and saw Tina standing there.   
  
"Oh hey, Tina. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I lost my cool, and I didn't mean too," Kari said.   
  
"It's okay," Tina said, some what quietly as if scared that Kari would lose her temper again. "Um, I was wondering…" she trailed off. Kei wondered around the corner.   
  
Kari backed over to where TK was, and kicked him into a standing position as she said, "I have a someone, I'd like you to meet..." She stepped aside. TK was still reading his manga, but Tina and Kei's face lit up.   
  
"DAD!" they yelled in unison. TK lowered the book instantly.   
  
"Dad? Who's dad?" he asked as they jumped on him.   
  
Tina grabbed Kari and pulled her into the hug. And when she pulled away, for the first time, Kari noticed a big smile and tears running down her face.   
  
"Finally, I have a family, again."   
  
--------------------------------   
  
Hi. I hope you liked it. Now, let's see, I do believe I have a message for all readers:   
"REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!" Stayed up until 1 a.m. writing this and risked my neck since my chores aren't done and I'm dead tired. And chores must be finished before I can go to sleep.   
And oh yeah the song in this chapter was Blurry by Puddle of Mudd. I don't own it either.   
  
ebacusta . 15 


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free Part 1

Saturday August 7, 2004

Ebacusta: Hello all. I've been busy teaching myself the opening songs to Full Metal Alchemist. I already know Melissa, and am now teaching myself L'ArcenCiel's READY, STEADY, GO (they look so cool!) and Cool Joke's Undo. I've also been trying to forget that school looms ever closer, (NOOOOOOOO!) and that means that I've got to get my butt in gear and finish off my fics before the school year. They'll be piling on the homework this year (or so I've heard). I have reread this chapter many times this week, since I finished it on Tuesday. But, even so, they're might still be some spelling errors. Thus, if I find more, I'll correct them when I put up the second part. Anyway, ... will be assisting us today.

...: Right, so ebacusta would like to thank:

**ArchSeraphimon**- thank you. I'm really glad you like the story. TK's paranoid side was actually created by my hate for homework, which takes up the time I like to spend writing.

**Kari**- Hello beep. Thank you. The first chapter was long and took me weeks to complete especially since I was doing it during the school year. Well, I've heard her hair described in many different manors. I myself prefer the lilac approach, but thank you for trying to help. And on the spelling front, we all make mistakes.

**MistiWhitesun**- I'm glad you like it. I already told everyone that English isn't my best subject, and I've asked them to forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I admit that when I reread it a week ago I found some mistakes, but I was too lazy to go and fix them. Anyway, the only thing I use italics for is emphasis, things written inside the fic by a character in it, and songs that play in the "background" of the story. Concerning thoughts, when I took a writing class with a published author last year, he told me that except when in first person, thoughts should be in quotation marks unless you have a really special and easy way of fitting it in otherwise. Thus, I've tried to use that method in this and my other fics as a way to prepare me for editors, because I really would like to get a book published.

I really see nothing wrong with my editor. My dad does a wonderful job editing my stuff. He points out spots where it doesn't make sense, and he'll point out some misspellings though for the sake of trying to teach me the art of editing, he constantly advises me to read over it a few days after I've finished reading it to find mistakes. It's my fault that I chose to put up the chapter before those few days have passed.

The murder actually has nothing to do with the Digital World. Humans, unfortunately, are just as capable as doing a thorough job as digimon. In the first chapter when I was asking for 5 more reviews to post, I really was trying to see if that method worked as I've seen many authors do it. To be honest, I posted some of the parts when I only had three or four reviews.

Anyway, thank you for the comments.

**Famksantiago**- thank you for the compliment. Fake smile? Am I not worthy of a real one? Lol, just kidding. Here is the next chappy!

...- when they explain what? I mean the deaths or what? And they are together! Party!

**Sweetkitty9691**- Thank you. I pretty sure no one but me and my bro know why the DigiDestined died. No problem. As for other fics I've written, there's _Try, Try, Try, Again_ (Digimon section) and _Life Loses Its Meaning_ (Sailor Moon section). And my newest fic _A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime _(Digimon section). But, you might have to wait a day before that one shows up. To get to them, just click on my username link.

**LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro**- It's okay aRo-cHaN. I was on vacation as well, so, it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad you came and reviewed this one. Anyway, thank you. Yes, in the present TK's gone as well, and, as far as I know, no one has flamed this story. Not even Cloaked Fox [Spirit of Virtue and Ebacusta start laughing together.] Anyway, flaming because of the coupling is stupid. If they don't like the coupling they shouldn't have read it in the first place.

**Taky Glue**- Thank you. I'm really thankful for the compliment about my story. Well, not having a pen name is okay, it doesn't really matter what your name is or anything, just that you're alive and well right? Once again, thank you.

P.S. I was going to ask but then you told me not too, so I guess I won't.

**Guardien of the Evenstars Light**- Interesting name. Confusing? I guess I should make clear up some of the mysteries.

1. Kari and TK _both _arrived in the future by a column of light and wind that surrounded them and lifted them off the ground. From there they passed through a time wall (the invisible wall that Kari slammed into that shattered [chapter 2]) and were dropped off at this specific time. Why? You don't know yet.

2. As far as the time rules go, none were actually broken (aside from the law of time travel, but that happened against Kari and TK's will). In the present they've only been gone for a few weeks, in the future (where they appeared) they've been dead for years. So, the only thing that would actually mess up time is if young TK and Kari actually _stayed_ in the future, because then, neither Tina nor Kei would be born at the right time and _then _they'd disappear. The same thing applies to what you're saying. If they disappeared, everyone would only say they've been missing for years if in three years they don't get married and have kids.

3. They got married when they were 20, and had kids after they got married. So, if they return back to there own time period, then time proceeds like normal, and then when they're 20 they get married and have kids.

Does that make sense? Because I tried my hardest to explain it to you in a way that would make sense. If it still doesn't, don't worry it will still make sense by the end of the fic. Thank you.

**Shippo9113**- Thank you.

**Moonlight- Miko**- I'm glad you love the story. Well, I didn't mean to freak you out with the "Help Me TK" thing. And I hope I didn't hint that it was written in blood.

**Kari151**- Thank you.

**Fox of Light**- lol. Here's another chappy! Just for you guys! Inner child huh? I'm always in touch with mine. . I hope this was soon enough.

**Emma**- Thank you. This one probably wasn't that funny was it? Sorry. Absolutely. Thank you. I hope this was fast enough for you.

**Rayless-Demon**- Thank you.

**Pikachu-dude**- What's up? Haven't seen you in a while. Thank you, I was hoping I could pull off the newspaper article thing, because I can't really see myself writing all straight-laced, you know?

**Lynn-Minmay**- Ha ha ha. You didn't! But, you know, now that you mention it, I could- [Mimi: (smacks ebacusta on the head with a chair) Shut up.] Absolutely. I was hoping the people I used wouldn't hate me because I didn't really ask permission. I think Gennai's Apprentice might have left because of that. But if your still here: _I'm sorry! I really should have asked first! Please don't stop reading! And please don't hate me!_

**Mary-anne**- They're mine too. Thank you.

**RogueSummersLover**- Thank you. Oh, I know what TTYL means. Thank you for telling me in case I didn't know what it meant. It's okay. I tend to make spelling mistake when I type. Lol. Hope this was soon enough. Peace in! [ebacusta: (starts doing this wheezy laughing thing) I crack myself up. (Everyone stares at her funny.)]

**Spirit of Virtue**- Ha ha ha. I love you spirit. You're cool. (Of course so are all my other reviewers!) How's Missy? Do you still need to talk to me, or have you got that covered?

**Miaow227**- Ha ha. Not anymore. At least not right now. Thanks for your concern though. Ha ha. You went on a roller coaster. I wouldn't be caught dead on one of those things. Ugh. I'd be so sick afterwards. But, I hope you had fun going on it.

P.S. I'm just curious. You have reviewed almost every Takari out there, and you're one of the first reviewers and you tend to review every chapter. How many signed reviews do you have? You don't have to tell me. Just wondering.

Ebacusta: Okay, I call Mary-Anne to the front! For this very important Takari lover announcement.

Mary-Anne: Argh. What do you want?

Ebacusta: Okay, you know the drill. Just read off that screen over there. [Points at a TV screen.]

Mary-Anne: Thanks, to Mica the Cat Kid for this information. Mica told ebacusta that in the Japanese version of the last episode of Digimon 02, TK and Kari _did_ get married. Which means that from this point on, the American version stinks!

Ebacusta: :p

Mary-Anne: Ebacusta is currently looking for the Japanese version of the episode, so that she can find out if this wonderful bit of information is a dream come true.

Ebacusta: Thanks Mary-Anne. Now, miaow227! Come on up here you, kitty.

Miaow227: Yes?

Ebacusta: You'll do the disclaimer.

Miaow227: Ebacusta does not own Digimon.

Ebacusta: Thank you. I have to say that I realized a time mistake I made in Chapter 4: Seeing Things, so if you want this chapter to make sense, I suggest you go back and reread it. I've fixed the mistakes. And now, RogueSummersLover!

RogueSummersLover: Oh dear lord.

Ebacusta: You and TK.

RogueSummersLover and TK: Fic time!

RogueSummersLover: Peace Out!

Ebacusta: Peace in! [wheeze wheeze wheeze] (everyone stares at her)

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

By ebacusta

Chapter 8

Part 1

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

-------------------------------------------------

"It's okay," Tina said, some what quietly as if scared that Kari would lose her temper again. "Um, I was wondering..." she trailed off. Kei wondered around the corner.

Kari backed over to where TK was, and kicked him into a standing position as she said, "I have a someone, I'd like you to meet..." She stepped aside. TK was still reading his manga, but Tina and Kei's face lit up.

"DAD!" they yelled in unison. TK lowered the book instantly.

"Dad? Who's dad?" he asked as they jumped on him.

Tina grabbed Kari and pulled her into the hug. And when she pulled away, for the first time, Kari noticed tears running down her face.

"Finally, I have a family, again."

-------------------------------------------------

Kari couldn't help it. Emotion swelled in her chest and she wrapped Tina up in a warm hug. "Tina, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

TK was confused. "Dad? I'm not a father. I don't have any kids. None what so ever. Uh-uh. I haven't done anything like that. Kari I promise I haven't."

Kari looked at him and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" TK asked.

Kari silenced herself to giggles, and finally she was able to speak. "TK, this is the year 2024. We got married, and had kids. This is Tina Satsuki, and this Tom Kei, TKT." TK blushed, which got Kari laughing again. People were glaring at her, but she couldn't silence her self. She stumbled out of the shop to laugh on the sidewalk. Tina and Kei were bombarding TK with all kinds of things.

Finally, Kari came stumbling back into the shop, her shoulders still shaking with laughter. She came over to TK, Tina, and Kei.

"Kari, are you okay?" TK asked, since she was leaning heavily on him, and shaking. She just nodded because she knew if she opened her mouth she'd start laughing out loud again.

Tina stared at Kari and then said, "Dad, you were the best writer ever."

"Writer?" TK asked.

"You know my favorite book of yours?" Tina asked, her blue eyes, begging for his attention.

"Um, no," he said. Kari lifted her head. "Kari, are you sure you're okay? You're crying. And it sounds like you're whimpering."

Kari tried to hold back her laughter. Her eyes were tearing up from it. She nodded, and her mouth formed a big smile. She was letting out little giggles where she failed to stay firm to her resolve. Tina let go of his hand and disappeared behind one of the bookshelves. Suddenly Kei exclaimed, "Let's meet at the Bow Tie Café!" Then he rushed out sight after Tina.

TK dragged Kari out of the bookstore, "Kari, what is your problem?" Kari shrugged her shoulders. "Would you say something?" Kari opened her mouth and burst out laughing. "Not that again."

"I ... can't ... help ... myself," Kari wheezed in between her bouts of laughter.

TK and her stopped beside a fountain. She leaned into his chest, tears streaming down her face. She muffled her laughs in his shirt. "Would you stop? People are looking at us like I made you cry."

"I'm sorry," Kari said. "I'm sorry. I'll stop, I promise."

Two women passing by saw the scene. One with short curly black hair said, "Awful boy. The girl's promising to stop and he still looks like he doesn't want her."

The other women with long straight brown hair nodded. "She crying her soul out."

"See Kari," TK whispered fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Kari repeated. "I can't stop."

"Oh my god," TK said. He picked Kari up so her head was resting on his shoulders. She was still laughing harder than ever. He walked into a convience store and went up to the woman at the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am," TK said. The woman turned around and stared.

"Is she okay?" the woman asked.

"Yes, she's fine, she just can't quit laughing," TK said. "Could you please tell me how to get to the Bow Tie Café?"

_"You don't know where the Bow Tie Café is?"_ she asked in disbelief.

TK turned red. "Well, it's been 17 years since I've been here so."

"Oh, well, that explains it. The Bow Tie Café is relatively new. Built three years ago and still as popular as ever. If you walk down the street and then cut across the park, you'll see it right across the street," the woman said pointing.

"Okay, thank you," TK said. As he left he whispered to Kari, "Have you stopped yet?"

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes, I've stopped." She seemed to be catching her breath. "My ribs hurt."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" TK said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she said. She slid out of his grip and the two crossed the street, and ran across the park. But suddenly Kari stopped. TK stopped beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kari pointed, "That looks like Jake."

TK squinted, "It does." Jake was sprinting through the park.

"JAKE!" Kari yelled after him. "JAKE!" She and TK began running after him. "JAKE!" He didn't stop or turn around.

"Maybe it's not him," TK said.

"Maybe," Kari replied.

TK suddenly grabbed Kari's arm. "Kari! I have a wonderful idea! Let's go see our future home."

"But we don't know where we live," Kari said.

"We'll look it up in the city records," TK said. "Come on!" He began running in the opposite direction dragging Kari with him.

"But TK," Kari said, "what about Tina and Kei? They'll be waiting."

"If they really want talk to us they'll wait!" TK exclaimed. "This is our chance to find out about our future selves!" He ran across a street crossing.

Twenty minutes later, TK and Kari found themselves panting outside the Hall of Records. They pushed open the door and welcomed the blast of air conditioning that hit them.

"TK," Kari said suddenly pulling him aside. "How do you propose we _find_ the records. Climb through a vent?"

"No," TK said, "we'll ask."

"Oh, so we're just gonna walk up an go, 'Hi my name is Hikari Yagami, yes, I'm the 17 year old form of Hikari Takaishi. Well you see, I don't know where I live with my husband Takeru. Would you mind telling me so I can go see?'" Kari said skeptically.

"No," TK said.

"Oh, so then the, 'We're out of town friends of Hikari and Takeru Takaishi. We know they're dead, but we want to go see their apartment.' approach?" Kari asked staring at him.

"NO!" he whispered fiercely.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Pretend we're doing a report on them for school," TK said. Kari bit her lip.

"But what if they ask us what school we go too?" Kari asked. "Maybe we should do this tomorrow."

"Why Kari?" TK asked.

"Because then we'll have school uniforms," Kari whispered.

"No," TK said. "I have something to do tomorrow. We'll get the address today, and go check it out today. Now come on." He pulled her towards the desk where a man with pale eyes and glasses sat.

"Hello," he said when they approached. "Can I help you?"

"Um," Kari said.

"Yeah," TK said with a warning glance at Kari, "we're doing a report on Takeru Takaishi for school. And we were wondering if you could tell us where they used to live before the unfortunate..." he trailed off. He didn't know how they died. Car accident? Plane crash?

"...murder," Kari said jumping to his rescue. His eyes widened. _Murder?_ They were _murdered_?

"Ah yes," the man said. "Sure, hang on a second." He swiveled around in his chair and then disappeared into a room behind a door. TK turned to stare at Kari.

"You never told me we were _murdered_," he said to her.

"Well, I thought you'd figure it out," Kari said looking at him. "I told you we died, and the other digidestined were murdered protecting our children."

"We could've died in a car crash, plane crash, bomb, an I don't know what, and the others could have taken in Tina and Kei and been murdered," TK said.

Kari looked at him fearfully, "Yeah, but, I figured you would wonder _why_ the others were murdered for protecting our children. Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we would die in a car crash or something, and then someone would be out to murder our children?"

TK stared at her. She had a point. "Okay, fine." They were silent as the man came back out. TK and Kari smiled at him.

"Well," he said putting a file on the desk and pushing it towards TK, "since you two are doing a school report, I copied some other things that might be helpful for you."

"Thank you," TK said as he picked up the file.

"The address is on a post-it just inside the folder," the man told them.

"Okay, thanks for your help," Kari said and followed TK out the door. They went into an alleyway and opened the folder. They looked at the violent pink post-it that held the information that could clear up a lot of mysteries for them.

"TK," Kari said. "Maybe we should call Tina and Kei and tell them to do something else. Meet them at six or something."

"Six is a bit late don't you think Kari? I mean you have to be home in time to cook dinner for the family," TK looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess, but how long do you think this search will take?" Kari asked.

"An hour at max," TK said. He looked at his watch. "Schedule it for four o'clock."

Kari pulled out her cell and called Tina's. "Hello?" Tina's voice answered. Her voice was its usual icy tone.

"Tina?" Kari asked.

"Mom." Kari could hear the instant change in Tina's voice.

"Yeah, um, TK and I are going to be a while. Something concerning our jobs, so, how about we meet you at the Bow Tie Café at four?"

"Oh, okay," Tina said. "We'll meet you at four."

"Sorry," Kari said.

"It's okay," Tina said and hung up. TK was looking at her expectantly. Kari nodded.

TK closed the folder and looked at Kari. "Something wrong? I thought you'd be excited to learn about our future."

"Well, it just seems kind of sad, that the younger version of our future selves are going to see into the lives of our future selves that's all," Kari said. She knew she was making no sense. "Never mind," she mumbled.

"It'll be okay Kari," said TK. He took her hand in his and they walked together towards the address. They had stop ask where the neighborhood was, but when they reached it they stared in awe at the two story home before them.

"Oh, my, god," Kari whispered, her fears slipping away. She and TK climbed the fence and sank to the ground when they were securely hidden by some bushes. They opened the folder once again and TK pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Kari. It was a floor plan.

"We should probably go in the back way in case there are nosy neighbors who might spot us and call the police thinking we're thieves or something like that. You feeling okay Kari?" he asked.

Kari's face was pale and she felt sick to her stomach, but she swallowed and nodded her head slowly.

"Okay," TK said. "Let's go." Kari followed him through the bushes and across the yard. They slipped around the side of the house and then snuck to the back door. They tried it. It was locked. TK pulled out the clip in Kari's hair and picked the lock. They slid open the door. The alarm went off.

TK looked sick all of the sudden. "An alarm? We're dead."

But Kari was thinking. She suddenly went over to the alarm and pressed a sequence. It stopped. TK stared at her with amazement, "Kari, how did you know what it was?" He asked her.

"Tina had a purple post-it note in her locker that had a number on it. At first I didn't think anything of it, but I think she and Kei visit this place from time to time," Kari said. "Now let's go. They might come visit it since they have an hour before they have to meet us." TK nodded and the two walked through the living room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except when Kari looked closely at the couch.

Since the lights were off, and the curtains drawn, Kari could barely make out a brown stain in the seat of the couch. She felt her heart jump into her mouth. She really didn't feel good. She averted her gaze as she followed TK up the stairs and they passed the kitchen. She didn't want to see anything.

"Let's split up here," TK said. "I'll take this side of the hall and you take that side." Kari nodded, and departed for her first door. She peeked inside and saw the bedroom of a boy. She slipped in. This must have been Kei's bedroom. She looked through the closet. Some clothes hung up inside.

She went to his desk and looked through it. Good student. She saw pictures on his desk of him and his sister smiling with their mother at the beach or in the park with his dad. Kari felt a feeling in her stomach. Her throat constricted. She wanted to get out of here. This was too much.

She left the room and went to the second door. She peeked inside and saw a girl's room. This was Tina's room. Kari entered and looked around. It looked like a normal girl's bedroom. There were clothes in her closet too. Kari looked though her nightstand, and then moved on to her desk. She opened the first drawer and saw a book inside of it. She pulled it out and turned it over. On the cover in golden lettering were the words: _My Memories_.

Kari opened it. It was a photo album. She looked through it. So many pictures of a blonde girl smiling for all she was worth. Kari felt her eyes water. There was a note from Kari to Tina. A lunch note, wishing her daughter a good day. And a birthday card from TK, wishing her a happy life. Kari wiped away a tear that started to fall. She turned the book back over to put it back in the drawer when a something fluttered to the ground from it. Kari put the book on the desk and bent down.

It was a picture. (A/N. This is the picture from the end series.) She looked at it closely. Something was fading in and out of view. She squinted at it until she saw it. It was her. She was fading in and out of view, and then she faded out completely. Then Tai and Sora faded out together. Then Matt, Davis, and then the others in sequence. Kari flipped it on to the back and saw Tina's neat little writing. It was a list:

_1. Takeru Takaishi_

_2. Hikari Yagami Takaishi_

_3. Taichi and Sora Yagami_

_4. Yamato Ishida_

_5. Koushiro and Mimi Izumi_

_6. Joe Kido_

_7. Daisuke Motimiya_

_8. Ken and Miyako Ichijouji_

_9. Iori Hida_

Kari flipped the picture over again. There she was again, struggling to stay in the picture but then again fading out of sight. Then Tai and Sora together. Then Matt, and Izzy & Mimi. Joe followed, and Kari didn't have to see the rest to know what the list meant. The order in which the DigiDestined had died. TK was first and then her, and then Tai and Sora, and then the others. She looked on the back of the picture once more and saw that each entry was written in a different color ink, representing the fact that these had been added as time went by. Kari choked.

She put the picture on the desk beside her and for the first time noticed a laptop and printer hidden beneath some papers. She moved the papers aside and booted up the laptop. She saw another mass of papers and brushed them aside. She saw a scanner. She looked through the files on the desktop until she came across a file named _Sentimentals_. Taking a deep breath, Kari opened it and opened the first file inside. It was the same picture she held in her hands but she saw that all the DigiDestined were in it, smiling.

She looked at the next one, and saw that she was missing from that one, and then he next one had Tai and Sora missing, and on it went. Kari highlighted all of them and set them to print. Kari was amazed. The printer was absolutely quiet and printed quality pictures at a speed that was unheard-of in 2004. She took the papers from the printer and the picture, shut down Tina's laptop, covered them back over with papers, put away the album, and snuck down the hall. She peeked into the two rooms that TK was looking at. The second one must have been older TK's office.

She saw a printer, and keyboard, but there was no monitor. She walked over and pressed a button on the keyboard. A monitor faded into view. She tried to touch the screen, but her hand went right through. A holographic computer screen. Interesting. She pressed that same button again and the screen faded out of view. She left the study and walked down the stairs in search of TK. As she reached the landing, she heard TK's voice.

"Kari, come in here." She turned and followed his voice and her heart sunk when she saw it was the kitchen. She saw TK staring at the refrigerator. He turned to look at her, beckoning her into the room. She took one look at the floor and ran. She couldn't take this. She could feel her lunch making its way up to her mouth. She passed though the living room and passed the sliding door, and across the yard. She threw herself over the wall just in time to throw up into the neighbor's bush.

She slid back down the wall, so she was staring at the house. TK came running out of the house over to her. He was holding the file. "Kari, what's wrong?" TK asked. Kari's eyes were watering fast. She was trying to blink back the tears but they leaked out anyway. Her skin was pale and her eyes watery. Her lips looked unusually thin.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"The blood ... was on ... the floor," Kari gasped between her quieted sobs.

"Huh?" TK asked.

"My blood was still smeared all over the floor. The words _I love you_, were still written there!" Kari yelled at him. Her head was spinning. This _was_ ... this _was_ too much. TK pulled her into a hug.

"7782," she whispered into his ear. "Go arm the alarm and let's go." She could tell TK was fascinated with his future home and didn't want to leave, but he went back into the house, armed the alarm, locked the sliding door, and closed it. Kari had her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the rest of her lunch in her stomach. TK helped her up and together the two left, heading for the Bow Tie Café.

- - -

**2024: TK and Kari**

- - -

TK and Kari entered the café to see Tina and Kei waving at them energetically. TK looked at Kari and saw she didn't look like she was in a very festive mood. She and him went and sat in the booth across from them.

As soon as they ordered, Tina and Kei burst out into excited speech. When their orders arrived, Kari drank her drink slowly listening to Tina.

"Dad, you know my favorite book?" Tina asked excitedly.

"No," TK said glumly, feeling responsible for the way Kari was feeling.

She pushed it across the table. Kari and TK looked at it. "A Family Secret," TK read aloud. He looked at Tina's excited face before adding in an astonished voice, "By ... Takeru Takaishi." He looked at Kari and opened the book to the dedication page.

"To my sweet heart and number one daughter, Tina Satsuki. I will be with her forever," he read. He turned the page. "This is a picture book," he said.

"Yeah," Tina said. "You wrote it when I was twelve." With one last look at her, he began to read:

_"Rita was excited. Today, was the day of the festival, and her parents both promised to take her to it._

_"Rita!" her mother called. "Come downstairs! It's time to go!"_

_Rita ran down the stairs and climbed into the backseat with her older brother, Henry._

_On the way there, Rita could hardly sit still._

_When they got there they rode everything._

_The carousel,_

_The merry-go-round,_

_And even the teacups._

_But when Rita got off the train holding her mommy's hand, she realized something was different._

_And when the hand let go of hers, it didn't stop to look at who's hand she was leaving behind._

_"Mommy!" she called. "Mommy!"_

_Rita began to wonder around the festival._

_She walked until her little feet were tired, and her little tummy was rumbling._

_She sat down and cried._

_And then, she heard her mommy's voice. "Rita! Rita!"_

_"Mommy!" she exclaimed._

_Her mommy ran over to her and picked her up in her arms. Her father and brother were not far behind._

_"Rita," her mom said, "I was so worried."_

_"Mommy," Rita said._

_"Rita," her dad said taking her from her mother's arms. "I'm glad you're safe."_

_"Daddy," Rita mumbled. "I was scared you wouldn't want me." _

_Her mom and dad were shocked._

_"Why would you think that?" her mom asked._

_"You left me at the train station," Rita replied._

_"Aww, honey," her dad said hugging her. "We always want you."_

_"And no matter where you go, mommy and daddy we'll always be here for you," her mom said, stroking her hair._

_"You promise?" Rita asked looking at her parents with her big eyes._

_"We promise," her parents said."_

TK looked up at her. "This is your favorite book?" he asked.

Tina nodded. "It's the book you wrote for me, saying you be with me forever, and, of course through something beyond your control neither you nor mom could-" Tina said, but Kari interrupted covering her mouth.

"Excuse me." She slid out of the booth and left the café.

"Mom," Tina called after her.

"What's wrong with mom?" Kei asked looking at TK.

"She's not feeling very well," TK said. "Here's some money to pay for our food, excuse me. Maybe we can get together some other time." He slid out of the booth and followed Kari out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This was a 42 paged chapter, so like the first one I spilt it into parts. Review, review, review, and I'll put up the next part soon.

ebacusta


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free Part 2

Saturday August 21, 2004

Ebacusta: [dives into room wildly, lands on her knees, and slides across the floor while begging] I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! Please forgive me. I meant to update this weeks ago, but, my cat had kittens and I've been so busy taking care of her. Please, please, please forgive me. I'm updating A Mistake Can Last A Lifetime too, so, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

Oh, but yesterday, I got to see my brand new, rebuilt school. It looks awesome. And, it's huge! But unfortunately, so is the gym. Oh well. I'll survive. I'll have to if I want to make it to the next grade.

ALSO, this is very important, I advised you all to go back and reread the fourth chapter, but then I realized, that I was in such a hurry when I last updated, I forgot to reload that chapter. Okay? I'm really sorry. I feel like I'm turning into an old woman, forgetting things left and right, but I just have so much stuff on my mind right now. Please forgive me for this minor error. Okay, um, angewomonandme please com up here and assist me today.

Angewomonandme: Well, since you asked so nicely... Okay, [takes piece of paper from ebacusta and reads] ebacusta and friends would like to thank:

**Celloboy**- Hey, thanks. I stay up to read fics too. I shall finish this story, and I hope you guys will like the ending.

**Midhun**- Thanks a lot. Details are important for a story to make since, and if a story lacks in detail, it's like a summary. Summaries are suppose to be somewhat vague so you don't give away _all_ of your story, but you can give away enough of it to get people interested. I'd love to read your story. Let me know when you put it up.

**Dbzgal99**- NO ONE IS MORE EVIL THAN I! But I welcome you to join my club. It's called the Cliffhangers Club. In it, we plot how to make perfect cliffhangers. I'm the only member so far. And, here's the next part for ya!

**Moonlight-Miko**- Meh. Imagining it in blood makes the scene cooler sounding though. Oh, me too. How gross. To see your future blood all over the floor. I'd never eat again. Ha ha ha. Thanks.

**Final Genesis**- What a cool name. And thanks. Takari is the best couple of seasons 1 and 2, I totally agree! And thanks a lot. Wow, these reviews certainly do mean a lot to me.

**Taky Glu**- Sorry about misspelling your name. Here's the next chapter!

**Lynn-MinMay**- I like this name. Its got a nice ring to it. Lynn-MinMay. Lynn-MinMay. Well anyway, thanks a lot. And thanks for giving me the permission to put you in my disclaimers. I really should ask shouldn't I? Well, I'll ask now. EVERYONE! I have to ask. Is it okay if I use you in my future disclaimers? Please tell me.

**RogueSummersLover**- Hmmmmmmm, you're name means that you like X-Men, and you support Rogue and Cyclops together? Well, my brother loves X-Men. I like it too. I wish I could update this story everyday too, except I don't have that much to write about in this particular story without making it sound redundant. Peace in! (.)

**DragonTidalWaves**- Then in the disclaimer you shall be! [embarrassed ebacusta] Blaze, sorry for calling you a guy. I didn't know you were a girl. I just thought that since you had the name Blaze that you were... well you know. Forgive me? Ha ha ha. BELT OUT THAT DISCLAIMER GIRL (or boy depending on your gender.)!

**Death-by-illusion**- Hmm, sounds cool. To die but not really die because it's an illusion. But also, that would be pretty scary.

**MistiWhitesun**- Hmmm... Well I didn't think it was too confusing about Kari being able to see? Just kidding, just kidding. Hmm, maybe I should shut up. Well, anyway, what do you mean. Why Kari can see what? Oh, I get it. Well, actually, well, I can't really tell you. You'll have to wait and find out. Technically, you're right. I shouldn't use all caps if I'm using italics for emphasis, but, I don't know, to me, all-caps, and italics have a different meaning. Italics is emphasis, while most of the time all-caps means yelling/shouting/screaming. I hope that makes sense.

And really, I hate English, I don't really pay attention. I just write stories. Well, I don't _hate_ it, and I pay attention, but I also write stories on papers hidden in my binder. So... And yeah, when I get excited, my eyes skip over some grammar mistakes that when I read later I just want to scream, "YOU IDIOT!" But, you know, I can't have it all can I? Though I wish I could.

**Miaow227**- Wow, 829. Amazing. How many do you have now? Actually, that's a stupid question. But anyway. Yeah, in a way, it kind of was depressing. Going back into the past and finding out more about how they died. WHAT?!?! TK AND KARI SUPPOSEDLY KISSED AT THE END OF HIS MASTER'S VOICE! [ebacusta starts cursing the American translating company that brought Digimon over.] Seriously. Compared to the Japanese version, the English version of the series is looking pretty bad right now. What was so bad about a kiss they had to chop it out. Argh. Curse the anti-Takari people in that company. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

**Serious-klutz**- Thanks. Most people at my school, are pretty dense when it comes to this stuff and don't get it. Oh yeah! I really agree. A little craziness _can_ go a long way. Really, I would get along with your friends? If I opened up and wasn't to busy staring at the ground, I bet I could get along with your pals. I'm too shy for my own good sometimes. Thanks for the compliment. Hmm, is this reminder enough, or did you want email reminder? If you want that, you can use author alert.

**ArchSeraphimon**- Ol' pal, ol' buddy. What's up? I loved the Takari pic you sent me. I might just have to put it on my website along with the Angewomon picture you drew. I fell in love with that picture. More intense Takari? What do you mean? Like more kissing? Or what? Let me know ASAP okay? Thanks for the suggestion! And I love your fic too! EVERYONE! YOU HAVE TO CHECK OT ARCHSERAPHIMON'S DIGIMON FIC, WILL LOVE SURVIVE THE ULTIMATE TEST? (I think that's the title.) IT IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!

**Hikari**- So do I. It would be just awful to grow up without parents and having everyone who takes you in get killed. Oh my god, I'd go suicidal. Thanks a lot though.

**Wkw**- Well, I'm just curious. If you found out that in the future you died, and you wrote something on the floor with your blood and then you actually go to the future and see it, wouldn't you feel a little sick or grossed out? Concerning the fact that Kari threw up in the beginning, as uninteresting as this answer is, it was due to the extremely high fever she had. Thank you by the way.

**Angewomonandme**- Thank you. I do, I really do appreciate these reviews. I mean, it lights up my day when I get them. And concerning the fic, I am proud of it. I'm proud of myself for conveying my ideas in a way that people other than me and my brother can understand them. Thanks a lot. All of you guys. I don't know where I'd be without you.

Mimi: Well, I do. Up the river reviewless and without a paddle.

Ebacusta: WHO ASKED YOU? [By the way, contrary to popular belief, I actually like Mimi a lot. She just seems like the only one of the DigiDestined girls who would punch someone out for being stupid. Well except for Yolei.]

Yolei: (punch!) What's that suppose to mean?

Ebacusta: (flying into the distance) Exactly what it sounds like! (WHAM!) OW!

Thanks a lot for the review.

**sHiPpO9113**- Sorry, I made you wait. I didn't mean too. Please forgive me.

**Rayless-Demon**- Thanks a lot. Your name is cool sounding too.

**Fox of Light**- lol. Thank you.

...- I'd think so too. Oh, really. You thought the picture book was cute? Wow.

Ebacusta: (pulls herself out of a hole) Okay, DragonTidalWaves, please come do the disclaimer.

DragonTidalWaves: Ebacusta does not own Digimon! Though if she did it would be way cool!

Ebacusta: Thank you. And finally, Final Genesis!

Final Genesis and TK: FIC TIME!

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

By ebacusta

Chapter 8

Part 2

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

Tina nodded. "It's the book you wrote for me, saying you would be with me foreverm and, of course, through something beyond your control neither you nor mom could-" Tina said, but Kair interrupted covering her mouth.

"Excuse me." She slid out of the booth and left the cafe.

"Mom," Tina called after her.

"What's wrong with mom?" Kei asked looking at TK.

"She's not feeling very well," TK said. "Here's some money to pay for our food, excuse me. Maybe we can get together some other time." He slid out of the booth and followed Kari out.

**The Next Day**

Kari still hadn't shown TK the picture. She looked at them before she went to sleep. Watching her self struggle to stay alive so she could be here to take this picture. This didn't make sense. How did Tina have this picture if it was taken this year? 5 years after, TK was dead, and four years for her.

Of course, this would make sense that everything in a way is preplanned, but that couldn't ... possibly be ... Maybe she should show this to TK. But he was gone. To do whatever it was he was doing today. He hadn't told her.

She considered going down to his room and checking out what he had found. She didn't know because they hadn't talked about it since her outburst in her future garden. He hadn't come to talk to her like he normally did before they went to sleep, and it was probably because he felt responsible for the icky mode she was in most of yesterday afternoon.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

Mizuki entered. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes," Kari said. She moved her feet and offered him a spot on her bed. He sat, and looked at her.

"You know if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me about it," he said. She loved his green eyes, almost as deep as TK's blue ones. She thought for a minute and then took a deep breath.

"Actually, there is something I could use some help with," she said.

He cocked his head. "What?"

"Well, if you found out something about someone, and it was making you uncomfortable, should you talk to them about it?" she asked.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like, you found a something they owned, and it was an interesting something, that held information, you thought you should have known about," Kari said. She was confusing herself.

"Okay, you found, something, that, hmm, how shall I put it ... explained, something, you thought you should have known about. And you want to know if you should talk to that person about it?"

"Yes," Kari nodded. "But, I'm worried that if I say something, they'll think that I've betrayed their trust."

Mizuki frowned for a minute, "Well, one could play both sides of the argument, that you had a right to know about it, but it was still an invasion of privacy. How important is this thing to you?"

Kari thought for a moment. "Very, I guess."

"Then, I say that you should put the trust of you on the line and talk to them about it. If the person is reasonable then, he'll listen to what you have to say rather than just judge. Who does it concern?"

"Uh, TK," Kari lied.

"Well, he seems pretty reasonable," Mizuki said. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait," Kari said. "I, uh, have something else to ask?"

"What?"

"Uh, well, do you think if someone's father is reasonable, then, his off spring would be as well?" Kari asked.

Mizuki looked at her. "Well, probably not. Every person, whether flesh and blood or not, has their own personality. Some may be more reasonable than their parents, while others may be less, and some just the same as their parents It all depends on the person. Does that help?"

Kari nodded. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." She bit her lip. So she should mention it, at least that's Mizuki advised. But there was another question bothering her. Mizuki had already left, and she didn't want to disturb him from doing what ever he was doing. Now that she thought about it there were two questions.

"I figure them out by myself," she said, yet twenty minutes later she found herself knocking on Mizuki's door.

"Who is it?"

"Um, Kari," she said, feeling a little embarrassed that she was here.

"Oh, hold on a minute please," he said. She heard him moving in his room. Then she heard a door lock click, and the door opened.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um," she said biting her lip, "I have some more problems I need help with, actually never mind." She turned to go back to her room, but Mizuki grabbed her elbow.

"If you need help then you shouldn't hesitate to ask," he said. She let him lead her into his room. She noticed he had hastily shoved some papers underneath a book on his desk. "Um, please sit down." He gestured towards the bed. She sat slowly. "So what do you need help with?" he asked.

"Uh, conscience," she said. "My conscience is bothering me about something, but it makes no sense."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, shouldn't talking to this person and telling them what I found get it off my conscience?" she asked.

"Not necessarily," Mizuki said, "It really does depend. If the thing that's really bothering you is just the thing you found then that should eventually fade, but if it's something else then it might not."

"But if it is something else does that mean it will haunt me forever?" Kari asked.

"Not forever, no, but probably for a little while unless you talk it out," he said.

"And one more thing," Kari said. "Time."

"Time?" he asked puzzled.

"How does it work? Time travel, I mean, how does it work? Or how do you think it works?" Kari asked.

"Well, that's an interesting question," Mizuki said. "I guess, there are two ways to describe it."

"Well which way do you like the most?" Kari asked.

"I guess the one that seems the most plausible to me is that, I dunno. It's complicated to explain. Okay, it's like the frames of an anime. Every second is a frame and when put them together, you get minutes, hours, days, months, and years; or at least those are the only time measurements that we care to name, in reality, there are many more. Time traveling to me, is when you jump from one frame to a different frame, and unless you appear in the exact same frame as when you left, you'll either be in the past or future.

"These frames go on for eternity. But, just because these frames exist doesn't mean what happens in the future can't be changed. For example, in the future, you might get sick with some disease, but in the present you can protect yourself from getting that disease by getting a vaccination and then in that same future frame, your future self will change from being sick to healthy. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"So you think of each second of time as a frame, and these frames build up to make minutes and stuff? But, under that assumption, my self five minutes in the future is still moving forward at the exact same time I am," Kari said.

Mizuki scrunched up his face, "Well, time travel is complicated. Well, yes, in a way. I guess it would be more plausible to say that all frames that happen in the future are in suspended animation but then that doesn't really make much sense. So ... let's put it this way. There is a Kari that is one second ahead of you, and she always will be. Just as she goes to the next 'frame' you enter the one she just left, and there's a line of this, so this Kari is always gonna be a second ahead of you unless you time travel a year in the future and leave her behind."

"But when you die..." Kari trailed off.

"When you die, all future versions of yourself disappear," Mizuki said. "In essence, right now, you and I have future selves that will be a second ahead, and they are future versions of us in every frame past this one, and on into forever, but when we die, the frames ahead of us disappear. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Kari said. "So what you're saying is that ahead of me, are millions upon billions, upon trillions of future versions of myself that stretch on into eternity, but when I die in seventy years or so, all those ahead of me will disappear?"

"Yes," Mizuki said nodding, clearly excited that she had understood him.

Kari went on, "And that there's a Kari who is always going to be one second ahead of me that as soon as she leaves a frame I enter it."

"Yes," Mizuki said.

"But wait," Kari said. "Then that would mean that if you had a kid with a girl, take me for instance. If you and I had a kid, then something happened to take me to the future, or the past. Okay no scratch that. If you and I were _going_ to have kid in three years but then we went to the future and met our future kids, if we stay here for three years, then our children would disappear and they'd reappear at seventeen, for example, seventeen years from where we were."

Mizuki looked at her. He was blushing profusely. "Okay, wait, you're saying, that if you and I were to conceive a kid tomorrow, but then we went to the future, and met the kid we are going to conceive then if we didn't return in time to conceive that child at the exact same moment as it was originally suppose to be conceived then the future version of the child would disappear?"

"Yes," Kari said nodding, "And if we conceived instead 20 years from tomorrow, than the seventeen year old we were suppose to conceive tomorrow would reappear at the age we just met, seventeen years ahead of where he or she was."

"Let's use numbers it makes it easier," Mizuki said holding his head. Kari laughed.

"Okay," she said. "Let's take the year 2024. You and I are supposed to conceive a child tomorrow on Monday the 7th of May. And we are taken to the year 20_44_ and meet our twenty year old, son! But, if we don't get back in time to conceive that twenty year old son, then he'd disappear. But if we instead conceive the son at our age, 17, in the year 20_44_ on the 7th of May instead of the year 20_24_ then he would reappear in the year 20_64_ as the twenty year old son we met."

"Yeah," Mizuki said, his face still red.

"Right, I'm glad we cleared up that mystery," Kari said. Mizuki and her started laughing.

"But," Mizuki added, "if we did get back in time to conceive the child tomorrow on the 7th of May, then he would still be in the year 2044 as a twenty year old."

"Yes," Kari said nodding. "But, if for some reason we were tossed into the future, returning..."

"The best time to return is a second before the exact time you left," Mizuki said. "So for example, if in Frame A, you were transported to the year 2044, then you would want to return to Frame B, so then it will be like you never left, and you become like the future that's ahead of you right now. And to the Kari a second behind you, you're _her_ future Kari."

"Wow," Kari said in awe. "There are millions of Karis living all at once, and millions of Mizukis."

"Yep, and those past Karis and Mizukis could do something that could change us, so let's hope they make smart decisions," Mizuki said.

"Yes," Kari agreed.

"But," Mizuki said, "Rarely ever do past versions of yourself change what you've already done. Only the version that was the original one born can really change the future."

"What?" Kari asked.

"You see," Mizuki said. "You were the original Kari born. All the past Karis are versions that you created yourself, and thus, they are forced to follow in your footsteps. All future Karis foretell _possible_ outcomes, but only the original can decide. That's why the saying, _You pick your destiny_ exists."

"I see," Kari said. "So anything I do, the second behind me has to do, and the second ahead of me is only a possible thing that could happen. Then the future is like a big web that connects to all the other future frames, and you, the original, pick the path you choose?"

"Yes," Mizuki said. "And once the original has picked a path, all the other versions of it disappear. Behind you there is only one path, in front of you there are many. A great writer name ebacusta once wrote that. Well ebacusta was her pen name. And unless the original, or another interloper, goes back in time to alter the path chosen as a third party, then you can't go back."

"Wow," Kari said. "Interesting."

Mizuki sighed, "Like I said, time is a complicated thing to try and explain. Some things are just better left alone, and unexplained."

Kari nodded, "I agree. Unless you want to give yourself a huge headache!"

"Yeah!" Mizuki agreed. "Let's go get some aspirin." He and Kari both stood and headed towards his door. Kari grabbed his elbow. He turned.

"Uh, Mizuki ... thank you ... for helping me ... understand what I'm feeling," Kari said. "You were really helpful and polite, and you didn't beat down my ideas."

"Thanks," Mizuki said blushing. "I want to be a psychiatrist when I grow up."

"You'll make a great one," Kari said. She followed Mizuki out of the room, and down the stairs towards the kitchen's medical pantry.

**Later...**

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Kari said cheerfully. Since her long chat with Mizuki, she was feeling much better. When TK timidly poked his head into her room she smiled.

"Come in," she said waving him into her room.

"Are you feeling okay?" TK asked.

"More than okay! I'm feeling great!" Kari exclaimed.

"Really?" TK asked. "Why the sudden change?"

"While you were out, I went and talked with Mizuki and he helped me sort things out in my head, so, I've decided that I want to show you something," she said.

"What is it?" he asked sitting on her bed.

She reached under her bed and pulled out her bookbag. From it, she pulled out the picture she had found in Tina's room. "This." She showed it to TK.

TK watched as Kari struggled to stay in the picture and then she faded out. She pushed the papers she printed out into his hands. He looked at those too.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Kari said. "So, I'm gonna ask one of the DigiDestined kids about it. I'll call Jake and see if he can't get the others together." A sudden idea popped into her head. "TK, do you have your D3 and D-terminal?"

"Uh, yeah, they flew into my hands on my way to this place," TK said.

"Then, we'll go to the Digital World. See Gatomon and Patamon," Kari said. "They have to still be alive. And if not they'll have simply been reborn. They must still remember us. I bet they returned to the Digital World after our future selves died."

"I bet you're right," TK said. "Oh yeah." He pushed the folder into her hands. "This is what I found, in our future bedroom." Kari looked at it. She opened the folder and saw a piece of paper. There was neat hand-writing on it. It read:

_Digital World_

_United States of America_

_France_

"What does this mean?" Kari asked.

"I don't know," TK said. "Look at the date."

"Today's Sunday," Kari said. "And, this is dated a five years and two weeks ago."

"Hmm, if we look at the handwriting, it was definitely feminine," TK said.

Kari thought for a minute and the she snapped her fingers. "TK! I know what this is!"

"What is it?" TK asked.

"Don't you get it? Five years and one week ago, your future self was killed. That means when this was written you were still alive. I bet this was a note that _my_ future self wrote to _your_ future self," Kari said.

"About what?" TK asked blankly.

Kari looked at the note and then looked at TK with excited eyes. "About places to _hide_."

"Hide?" TK asked.

"I bet, our future selves made this list because..." Kari grabbed the folder out of TK's hands and flipped through the pages until she found a copy of a note. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"This all makes sense now! Well except for the picture. This note." She shoved under TK's eyes. "It's a death threat and look when it's dated."

"April 22nd 2019," TK mumbled.

"And you died April 29th 2019. Five years ago, our future selves received this note and made a list of places they could hide if they found out someone was after them. A week later, the murderer caught your future self off guard and shot him, and then he went after _me_. And then Tina and Kei."

"How did you know this?" TK asked.

"Know what?"

"When I died," he said.

"Oh!" Kari exclaimed. "You haven't seen the article yet." She reached under her bed and produced her scrapbook.

"Article? What article?" TK asked.

Kari pulled out the clipping and shoved it into his hands. He read it with wide eyes and when he finished he put it down.

"Why?" he asked.

"That's the only thing we don't know," Kari said. "But I bet if we asked Jake or one of the others, they'd know something."

"I bet your right," TK said. "Call them now."

Kari pulled out her cell and called up Jake.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Jake?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Kari," Kari said.

"Oh. What do you want?" Jake asked. He yawned.

"I was wondering if you can get the other DigiDestined kids together by five tomorrow." Kari said.

"DigiDestined kids? How did you-"

Kari interrupted him, "And tell them to bring their digivices. Five o'clock in the park across from Bow Tie Café."

"How did you know?" Jake finally managed to stammer out.

"I told you I was a friend of your dad's. So can you do that?" Kari asked.

"I'll try," Jake mumbled.

"Thank you so much Jake," Kari said. She hung up. She turned to TK and told him, "It's set."

"Excellent," TK said.

**The Next Day**

Kari could hardly wait for this day to end. After her shower she got dressed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen nearly trampling Mizuki and his mother.

"A bit enthusiastic, are we?" his mother asked.

Kari couldn't hold back the ear to ear grin she held on her face. "Definitely. Today is the best day ever." And then she rushed off into the kitchen. She ran around the other maids already in the kitchen. Cooking as fast as she could. She made the box lunches so fast that she didn't pay attention how many she had made.

"Whoops," she said. The maids began carrying to the dishes into the dining hall. Kari followed them and it took everything she had not to start jumping in the corner and encouraging Mizuki's family to hurry up. When they were finished eating, Kari sprinted out of the dining room and came running back down holding her school bag, Mizuki's school bag, and his father's briefcase.

She passed his father and stopped. "Here you go sir," Kari said as she pushed his briefcase into his hands. She ran into the kitchen and returned with his box lunch. She bowed. "Have a good day."

"A bit enthusiastic isn't she?" she heard his father whisper to his wife. His wife smiled. Mizuki came out of the bath room wiping his hands on his pants. Kari handed him his school bag and box lunch.

"Come on!" Kari said grabbing his hand and sprinting out the door. She looked back long enough to see Mizuki's mother and father come out of the house with bewildered expressions on their faces as they waved.

Kari stopped, "Wave Mizuki." She smiled and waved with Mizuki and then ran around the garden wall and his parents disappeared from sight. They came to the sidewalk to see him off.

"Kari!" Mizuki yelled. "I don't have my shoes."

Kari stopped and looked at his feet. "Why didn't you say so? Wait here." She turned and ran back down the sidewalk, skidded past his parents, ran in, and grabbed Mizuki's school shoes. As she passed back by his parents she heard them mumble, "So much energy."

She ran to where Mizuki was. As he put on one shoe, she put on the other. "Now, come on!" She grabbed his hand again and began running.

"Why are you in such a hurry today?" Mizuki asked after a minute.

"Today's a wonderful day. And, I'm feeling a little hyper," Kari admitted. The school gates were coming into view. As they got closer, Kari could see Mizuki's friends waiting for him by the entrance. When they saw Kari and Mizuki coming towards them, they pushed off the wall.

"Hey Mizuki," she heard them say as they passed.

"Wave Mizuki," she said. He barely had time to wave at his friends before he disappeared into the school. Kari could hear the jealous girls whispering.

"Who does she think she is? Treating Mizuki like that."

"Argh. Spoiled brat." But she didn't care. Nothing could ruin her good mood, and she meant _nothing_. She ran up the stairs to the third floor and into their homeroom. The thing that greeted her inside only made her day better.

"TK!" she exclaimed letting go of Mizuki's hand. Mizuki leaned against his knees and panted as he caught his breath. "How did you get here? This is a private school."

"I know, and that's where I was yesterday. I took a test and my grade was so good, I got a scholarship to the school," TK said grinning. Kari nearly choked him when she jumped on him with a hug.

"That's wonderful TK!" she exclaimed.

"I know," TK said. Mizuki walked over to his desk and sat down. Kari dragged TK up the stairs and forced him into the seat next to hers, which was next to Mizuki's.

"Kari, you know how they do school. I have to go wait outside," TK said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kari said. TK got up and left. Mizuki's friends entered the room, and came up to the stairs to where Mizuki was sitting.

"Dude, you didn't even stop to say hello to us," Kyoshiro said.

"Kari was in charge. She was so hyper this morning it wasn't even funny. Nearly killed me this morning running to the kitchen, and after all the running she did this morning, she didn't even break a sweat," Mizuki said.

"Seriously?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Mizuki said nodding.

"Today is a happy day!" she exclaimed leaning onto Mizuki's desk.

"And look at how much energy she still has," Mizuki said.

"Good god. What are you the energizer bunny?" Keisuke asked. Kari just smiled.

**Math**

Kari entered the Math room with TK and Mizuki. It was set up like a college classroom, with desks sitting in rows, each row above it higher than the last. Tina was already there sitting on the sixth row. Kari, TK, and Mizuki sat on the row behind her.

"TK, those two who just entered are brother and sister. They're twins. The boy is named Ikeda (E-kay-DA) and the girl is named Rina. And the girl behind them is Ikeda's girlfriend, Marie. She was an exchange student in France a few years back," Kari said pointing. Suddenly waves of students came stampeding into the room and taking seats.

When the teacher entered, the class president, who Kari pointed out as Evelyn, led the class in a bow to the teacher, and then they sat down.

"Good morning class," he said. "Now today, we're going to start Advanced Algebra." TK groaned.

"I hate Math," TK whispered. The teacher started his lecture but ten minutes into it a scream echoed through the classroom.

"What is Wendy?" the teacher asked.

Wendy, a girl with pink hair, stood and pointed at the window as she stammered, "Th - There was a – a –a man with a mask –on the window sill."

"Right. Wendy please sit down," the teacher said.

"But sir, I'm not kidding. There was a man with a mask on the window sill," she said.

"Right. Please stop making up these fairy tales and pay attention," the teacher said. But, now, no one was watching the board or the teacher. They were all watching the windows. As soon as the teacher started again, some girls screamed.

"What is it now?" the teacher asked angrily. But then a man with a mask burst through the window, showering those sitting near it with glass. They tried to protect themselves with their school bags or by going under their desk. He reached down and grabbed a girl with short black hair and purple eyes from under her desk. It was Marie.

"NO!" Ikeda yelled standing up.

The boy smirked. "Well, since you love her so much, are you willing to kill for her?"

"Please, I'll do anything. Just leave her alone," Ikeda pleaded. The boy tossed a sword on the ground.

"Kill your sister," he commanded. Everyone else in the room gasped. Rina stood up frozen with fear. Ikeda picked up the sword and advanced to her. She tried to back away but tripped, crashed into a desk, and stumbled down the steps before falling on her rear.

"No, Ikeda, please don't," she said, backing up, until she felt a solid object behind her. She was finished. Ikeda drew back the sword and was about to thrust forward when a voice met his ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" He looked. Tina was standing up staring at him. People gasped in shock.

"Can you believe it? Tina actually spoke up with something that didn't involve her."

"Wow." People whispered.

"I'm going to kill Rina," he gasped. Tina lowered her head, her hair covering her face.

"Why?" Kari asked standing up.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Tell us why," TK said standing up beside Kari.

"Because..." the boy choked. "Because I will stop at nothing to get my girlfriend back." He pulled back his hand and was about to thrust forward when suddenly Tina threw herself in front of the girl. People had been so busy staring at the boy they hadn't noticed Tina run down the stairs, but what they saw her doing was the most shocking thing in this whole turn of events.

"I don't know what's scarier," one girl whispered. "The fact that Tina's showing emotion or this boy was actually going to kill his sister in front of everyone."

"WHY?" Tina demanded tears were streaming down her face. "_Why_ would you do such a horrible thing?"

"I'd do anything for my girlfriend," he sputtered.

"You should never take them for granted!" Tina yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the boy said.

"There is _nothing_ more important than family! _NOTHING!_" She dropped to her knees. She began to cry harder. This finally got the boy as he dropped the sword and fell to his knees as well. Tina bent over burying her head in her knees, her body shaking from sobs.

TK and Kari rushed down the stairs and kneeled down beside her.

"But..." the man with the mask began.

Tina interrupted screaming, "NEVER! _NEVER_ take them for granted because... because... you never know ... when you might lose them." She buried her head back into her knees.

And slowly the class came to the same realization: Tina was normal, lonely girl with feelings that had been through some tough times. The class rushed down the stairs to stand beside her.

"Oh Tina," chorused through the class. The man holding Marie let go of her and fell to the floor.

"What have I done? I was so wrong," he gasped. He took off the mask. It turned out to be student. "Just because she rejected me when I asked her out. I can't believe, I can't believe what I almost did."

"I want them back," Tina mumbled.

"I know," Kari said. "I know." She and TK both felt a twinge of guilt.

"Would you please proceed back to your seats?" the teacher asked. Everyone ignored him. "Back to you seats. Ms. Takaishi can go to the nurse's office." Nobody moved.

"BACK TO YOUR SEATS," he roared. Not one person so much as looked at him. "Argh, I give up." He stomped to this desk chair and sat down. They spent the rest of class trying to comfort Tina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay guys, I gave you the next part. Review and I'll get the next part up as soon as I can. And don't forget to go back and reread chapter 4, and this time I've updated it.

ebacusta


	13. The Truth Will Set You Free Part 3

Ebacusta: OH MY GOD! I HAVE 204 REVIEWS! (faints)

Kari: Goodness, who would have thought people could actually like _her_.

Ebacusta: (out of corner of mouth) Shut up. Anyway, thank you, thank you. I really didn't expect so many people to like this. I would have updated earlier, really I would have, but my dad said I couldn't upload it until he reread the chapter (which he took his time doing) and then, I got grounded from the computer and the day after I got off punishment my computer erased ALL my files (ARGH I HATE IT SO MUCH!) and so I had to work really hard to get them all back, well actually my brother did. My mom wouldn't let me get near it. As if the computer not working was my fault. It's not my fault my computer hates me un fairly, but anyway, I'm really sorry! But, I will work hard to get the next chapter out quickly.

Michael: Today review lord (i.e. DAVID!) is going to help us.

Ebacusta: Just for the record, I LOVE HIS NAME! DAVID IS MY FAVORITE GUY NAME OF ALL TIME!

Review Lord: (blushes) Well, uh thanks.

Ebacusta: CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?

Review Lord (i.e. David): Er, sure. I guess.

Ebacusta: Hah. (faints)

Review Lord: Er, is she okay?

Mimi: Yeah, she's just a freak.

Ebacusta: Shut up. Just read the paper David. Hee hee. I said it. Hee hee.

Review Lord (i.e. David): Um, okay. Ebacusta would like to thank:

**Sraye-** Thank you. Thank you. (takes a bow) Evil? Me? Yeah, I know. I try. And I love it. OMG! SOME ONE BESIDES ... ACTUALLY FIGURED IT OUT! I can't believe it. Congrats. Yes, that's exactly what I was trying to create, and yet only two people including you, have commented on my clever use of hints and clues. And then, my really obvious one! And you're the only who mentioned that. I thought it was funny too, but apparently everyone else didn't notice. As the great ebacusta once said, observing is just as important as understanding. Anyway, thank you.

**Review Lord-** (i.e. David) You should change your screen name to review lord (i.e. David) I might put you on my favs list just because you have my fav name. But you might have to write something first. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews.

**Hghg**- Impossible though it may be. That's what she ends up doing. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Kay-** Thanks.

**Padfoot Gone Girl**- Thank you. Sorry about your headache.

**rebel**- I'll check them out. If I have time. I guess by now you've figured out I didn't have Thursday the 16th of when ever that was off. Nope, I had to slave away during school.

**Death-by-illusion**- Okay. How about instead of making you wait _one_ month, I'll make you wait _two_! What do you think? Sorry. I really did get grounded from the computer. Otherwise I would have had this up way earlier. Sorry.

**ArchSeraphimon**- Hey. I haven't talk to you in a while. How's it going? With school and all? I know my hard work is paying off. More than half my grade is failing English. I think I might have one of the highest grades in the the grade if not the highest. I have a 94. My friend has a 68. There's a huge difference there huh? So anyway, I'm coming up with a new site and it's going to have a fanart section, and with your permission, I'd like to put your art on it. What do you think?

**DragonTidalWaves**- Thank you. All of you. Dark sounds pretty cool. I like the name. hee hee. And so does Blaze. But I like Dark more. Sorry Blaze.

**Miaow227**- Yeah, she did. We named them ebacustat 2, Reed, Chocolate Chip/Little Black Muffin/ Muppet/Little Piggy/Little Bacon, and Mr. Ranbuncious Man (who may end up being Mrs. Ranbunctious _Wo_man).

**sHiPpO9113-** Thank you.

**totallytwisted(andiluvJoeKido) )-** Thanks. Long name.

**Taky Glu**- Thanks.

**Angewomonandme-** Don't we all. Don't we all. I actually cried while I was writing the first bit because it was really sad, and I was thinking "Story of my life." Even thought that's not true at all. I was just feeling down that day.

**Lynn-Minmay- **Thanks

**Fox of Light- **Thanks

**Rayless Demon- **Thanks

**Final Genesis- **Thanks a lot.

...(elipse)- Thank you. I might read it if I have time.

**dbzgal99-** Thanks. I didn't have a meeting because there was just me, but now we can have some YAY!

**Draechaeli**- Thank you.

**LilTakariGirl aka Yami Aro**- That is pretty sick! Yea, poor Tina. Thank you for the review.

Ebacusta: Thank you all! And thank you review lord (i.e. David) for reading the comments to everyone. Okay, let's get started. I'll have out chapter 11 as fast as I can, which should be soon because I've got it all planned out! (waves profusely)

TK: Fic time!

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

By ebacusta

Chapter 8

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

Part 3

--------------------------------------------------

And slowly the class came to the same realization: Tina was just a normal, lonely girl with feelings that had been through some tough times. The class rushed down the stairs to stand beside her.

"Oh Tina," chorused throughout the class. The man holding Marie let go of her and fell to the floor.

"What have I done? I was so wrong," he gasped. He took off his mask. It turned out to be a student. "Just because she rejected me when I asked her out. I can't believe, I can't believe what I almost did."

"I want them back," Tina mumbled.

"I know," Kari said. "I know." She and TK both felt a twinge of guilt.

"Would you please proceed back to your seta?" the teacher asked. "Everyone ignored him. "Back to your seats. Ms. Takaishi can go to the nurse's office." Nobody moved.

"BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" he roared. Not one person so much as looked at him. "Argh. I give up." He stomped ti his desk chair and sat down. They spent the rest of class trying to comfort Tina.

-----------------------------------------------------

- - -

After School

- - -

Kari caught up with Mizuki. "Uh, Mizuki, I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to the park to meet someone. I'll be home in time."

"Sure," Mizuki said.

"Thank you," Kari said, hugging him. She could barely contain her excitement. Mizuki blushed and smiled, "You're welcome."

Kari waved at him and took off down the opposite direction of him. She hadn't seen Tina since Math, which was right before lunch, and TK had agreed to meet her at the back entrance to the school. As promised he was there waiting.

"TK, let's go," Kari said. They ran, climbed over the wall, and cut across the park that was behind it.

"Do you have the stuff?" Kari asked him.

He reached inside his bag and pulled out the folder. "Do you have your stuff?"

Kari pulled out the picture, her digivice, and her laptop, "Yep."

"Good." They sped up and ran across the street, and through an alleyway. They passed the bookstore they had been in the other day, crossed the street, and then started looking around.

"Where do you think they'd be?" TK asked.

"The pond," Kari said.

TK looked at his watch, "It's almost five now. Do you think Jake managed to get them together?"

"I hope so," Kari said. They passed some trees and then heard the soft trickle of water and the low murmurs of voices.

"They're here," TK said. They slowed to a walk and then the trees cleared and they saw kids sitting on benches or at the edge of the pond. Jake was sitting next to a boy with blonde hair that looked very similar to TK.

Jake saw them first. He grinned, "Hi. Uh, everyone, this is TK and Kari. TK and Kari this is, um, you already know Rachel and Martin, that's Richard, Tai and Sora's son, Claire, his sister, Alexis, the girl with the blue hair holding the smaller girl, Macy, they're Ken and Yolei's daughters, and beside them is their brother David. Sarah is the quiet girl over there, she's Cody's kid. You know me. This is Matt's son, Ford, and that's Joe's son, Wayne."

"Ages," Rachel said. "Macy's the youngest at 7, then Claire at 14. Sarah, David, Martin, Richard, and Kei are all 15. Ford and I are 16. Jake, Wayne, Alexis, and Tina are all 17."

"Speaking of Tina, where is she and Kei?" David asked.

Jake shrugged, "I dunno. I wasn't able to get a hold of her. So, what did you two want us all here for."

Kari and TK looked at each other, "Well, we were wondering if you know why Takeru and Hikari Takaishi were killed."

Jake exchanged looks with some of the other kids. "We don't know. The murderer was never found. I mean they arrested someone who they thought was behind it, but no solid evidence."

"Do you know anyone or any digimon that might have held a grudge?" Kari asked.

"How do you know about the digimon?" Alexis asked.

Kari looked at TK, and he shook his head. "We'll get to the later."

"But I..." she began.

Jake thought for a minute. "No we really don't. You'd have to ask Tina or Kei. I mean Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi would come over and talk to our parents but we never heard what it was about." The others nodded.

"Well, do you know about the death threat they received?" TK asked.

Ford shrugged, "Everyone knew about that. It was all over the news."

"Yeah," Claire said.

"I remember they started packing to go somewhere, but they delayed it because Takeru had a book to sell and some paperwork to finish," Wayne said.

"Yeah," the older of the kids agreed.

"Do you know anything that might have left some bitter feelings with someone or something?" Kari asked. She was desperate.

"No," all the kids said in unison shaking their heads. They were silent for a minute. Then Sarah spoke up.

"Now that you mention it..."

TK and Kari looked at her hopefully. "Yeah?"

"Well, dad was a lawyer, and he defended them on a case," she said. "I don't really remember the details, he didn't say much about it to mom, but, some guy was suing TK because he claimed TK stole his idea for a novel and took it as his own. He lost, but he didn't seem bitter about it. He admitted that he made a mistake and that he was sorry for wasting their time."

"So you think he was behind it?" Kari asked.

"No," Martin said. "The guy flew to America, Texas I think it was. He's lived there since. Hasn't left America at all. There's proof. Hmmm. What was the guy's name?"

"Uh, um..." everyone said.

"Ryan Hall," a voice offered.

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, he moved to America, and hasn't been back since."

"Are you sure he didn't come back for any reason?" TK asked.

"He didn't," David said shaking his head.

Jake shook his head, "Why does it matter anyway? The person they think killed our parents has been in jail for years. He's in a high security cell."

"But he was after Tina and Kei too?" Kari asked.

"That's right," another voice said. Everyone whirled around.

"Tina!" they exclaimed. Standing next to her was Kei.

"Yeah, the person they _think_ killed our parents is behind bars. He was after our whole family. We don't even know why. He wouldn't say anything, and besides, it wouldn't matter anyway. They've been trying to make him talk so they could actually punish him, but he hasn't said anything for five years, and now he won't say anything ever again," Tina said coldly.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"He committed suicide last night," Kei said.

"Suicide?" all the kids yelled.

"It was in the papers this morning," Kei said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"The guy's been telling them he's innocent for years. Never listened to him. He just happened to be at the scene of the crime when they got to where Cody and his wife were found dead," Kei said. "Wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, it wasn't him."

"What do you mean?" they asked.

Tina shrugged, "The guy was innocent. He was telling the truth. His alibi was solid proof. He had witnesses, but the police thought he paid people off to protect him."

"So, you're saying the guy who killed our parents is still out there?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"And probably waiting for the right moment to strike," Tina said.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

Tina and Kei sat down on an empty bench. "I can't tell you here. There's too much of a chance someone could over hear us. And that would be bad, so I'm going to ask you to follow me." She stood as did everyone else. Tina and Kei led the way to the house where their parents had once lived. Kari swallowed when they got here. But, Tina went in by herself, and returned a moment later with a key.

"Come on," she said. They all followed her, got on the subway, and about thirty minutes later, they all entered a house. "This was out vacation home," she told everyone sadly.

"What were you saying in the park?" Jake wanted to know. "Why did we have to come all the way out here just to hear it?"

Tina looked at him. "Because if he or someone else over heard us, it would be bad for us... bad for them." She pointed at TK and Kari.

"Them?" Martin, David, Richard, and Claire asked.

"Look," Tina said. "The murderer is still out there. Kei and I know he is. We went and checked out the others guy's alibi, and it was airtight. We check out all kinds of leads and they all led no where."

"If he's still out there then that means, he'll kill again," Rachel said shaking. Jake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly," Tina said. "And this time, what he'll kill, will effectively kill us."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Kei and me," Tina said.

"What?" they all yelled. "How?"

"Keep it down," Kei said.

"They'll kill our parents before they even have a chance to get married," Tina said.

"How?" Claire asked.

Jake glared at her, "I'm with Claire on this one. You'd always been a jokester before your parents were killed. Who's to say that you haven't reverted back to your old self?"

But Kari understood what Tina was saying. "No," Kari said slowly. "She's right."

"What?" everyone said rounding on her.

"I _am_ Tina's mom," Kari said.

"No way!" everyone exclaimed.

"You can't be. You two are the same age," Jake said.

"That's the thing, I'm from the year 2004," Kari said. "I don't belong in this time period."

TK understood now too. "It makes sense."

"No it doesn't," Sarah said. "It doesn't make sense at all."

"Yes it does," Kari said. "Don't you get it? I'm from the year 2004. Twenty years in the past. There I'm only 17. And there I'm not married to anyone, and I have no kids." She thought back to her and Mizuki's conversation. "When we die, all future versions of ourselves disappear," she repeated to herself quietly.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "I get it now. I haven't had a chance to conceive Tina _or_ Kei. Which means, if I get killed here, then they'll disappear."

"How does that work?" Richard asked.

"Look," Kari said. "If I hadn't died four years ago, I'd be 37. This picture." She pulled out the picture with her fading continuously off the page.

"Slow down, you're making no sense," Wayne said.

"When we die, all future versions of ourselves disappear," Kari said.

"There are future versions of us?" Macy asked.

"Yes!" Kari said. "Each second in time is like the frame of a movie. And in the frame, or second, before where we stand, is another version of us. Take me for instance. A second ahead of me are many versions of myself, each portraying a different possible outcome that could happen, depending on what I choose to do. A second behind me, is another version of myself, displaying what I have already chosen to do. When ever the one ahead of me leaves the second in front of me, then I enter it.

"No wait, I have to explain something else first. Where we sit, everyone standing in this room right now, is the original. You were the one who was born, and all past versions of yourself have to follow what the original does. But, in front of you, there are many different ways you could go. Behind you there is one path, in front of there are many. And the original always has the power to change the future based on its decisions."

"Under that logic then there is no way we can save our parents," Claire said.

"You can't, but _I_ can," Kari said. "And Tina knew that." Tina smiled. This caused all the digidestined kids to gasp.

"Tina just smiled her first smile in like four years," Jake said. "Oh my god, it's a miracle."

"Stay focused," Tina said in a stern voice.

"She has emotion in her voice now too," he gasped. "Is the world about to end?"

"Shut up and pay attention," Tina said.

"How can you?" Ford asked Kari.

"I'm from the year 2004. _Your_ past, but _my_ present," Kari said.

"Yeah and?" Richard said.

"I haven't gotten to the year 2019 yet, which means, ahead of _me_ lies many paths. Only the original can change the future. _I_ am my original, and that means that _I_ can do something to change _your_ presents," Kari said.

"Something like what?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Like change _your_ past so _your_ parents were never killed," Kari said.

Everyone gasped. "You mean you could really do that?" they asked.

"Yes, I can," Kari said. "As long as TK and I remember that someone's going to try and shoot him on April 29th 2019, then _we_ can change the outcome. It's just like cheating on a test. If you see the teacher's key, and you see the answer to the first question is A, then it's up to you to decide if you want to pay attention to that and get it right. In a similar way, TK and I now know what's going to happen in the year 2019, and so, it's up to _us_ to pay attention, and avoid it."

"How would that save our parents?" Claire asked.

"Your parents died, protecting _my_ children," Kari said. "If, there's no one reason for my children to go and stay with your parents, then, your parents will never be killed. And thus, they will reappear like nothing ever happened."

"Why can't _we_ do that?" Claire asked.

"Behind you lies one path, in front of you lies many," Kari repeated. "_Your_ past is already set in stone. You can only alter the future. But, _your _past just happens to be _my _future. So for me, there are many paths I could take that could alter your past and your future as well."

"So you," Jake said, "could basically _not_ go to work on April 19th and thus the murderer would never have gotten a chance to murder you, and then Tina and Kei never would had to come stay with us, which means our parents never would have had to die for them, which means our parents will come back, just like Tina and Kei's parents will come back?"

"They'll have never died, and you won't even know they were supposed to die," Kari said. "And this picture..."

"...is in suspended animation," Tina said.

"Suspended animation?" the others asked.

"The picture is basically going to continually go through the year 2020. Look," she said. Kari showed the picture to everyone else. They looked closely at it and saw the faint outline as their parents.

"How?" Jake asked. "How did you get this? We just took this picture together a month ago. Mom and dad were dead."

"When I was 12, before mom and dad were killed. I was on my way home to collect my digivice to meet you guys in the digital world so we could play. I had a daydream that I was on my way home to collect my things. And in my dream, the world distorted, and I thought something was wrong with my eyes because they next time it was clear. Anyway, I went home to look my digivice, and it wasn't in my desk where I left it. Instead, I found a picture, but when I picked up, my dream ended and I found myself on my doorstep. But then when I reached for my doorknob I noticed I was holding it," Tina explained.

"Wait a minute," Jake said. "You found this picture?"

"Yeah," Tina said.

"When you were 12?" he asked.

"Yes," Tina nodded.

"And it looked exactly like this, plus our parents?" he asked.

"Yes," Tina replied.

"But that's impossible," Jake said. "We just took the picture a month ago. How would you have found this picture looking exactly like the one we just took when you were 12?"

"I don't know," Tina said.

They were all silent for a moment. But then TK spoke suddenly, "She must have been to the dream world."

"Dream world?"

"Where we fought MaloMyostimon," TK said.

"You really think so?" Kari asked. "She went to the Dream World and her dream became a reality."

"That's the only thing that makes sense, about how she dreams about picking up a picture and then when she wakes up, she's holding it," TK said. "Do you recall anything else?" he asked her.

"No," Tina said. "That's all I know. And then, when mom died four years ago, it started doing that whole looping thing about watching her constantly fade in and our of the picture."

Kari stood. "Look, we have to go to the Digital World. Maybe, through Gatomon, and Patamon we can somehow get a message back to the past. They'll have to know that we were transported to the future, and maybe they were transported along with us in the Digital World."

"How are we going to do that?" Rachel asked.

"Did you bring your digivice?" Kari asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it should work," Kari said.

Jake stood up, a firm resolution planted firmly in his mind. "Guys, let's go. It's going to alter our future for the best."

Kari pulled out her laptop, and began to type on it. Once she got the gate and turned it towards them.

"Look," she said. "One of us is going to have to stay behind and it's imperative that TK and I go. It's going to have to be someone who's good with a computer too."

"I'll stay," Rachel volunteered. "But, I'd like someone to stay with me."

"I will," Alexis said. "Besides, I don't want to take Macy there right now anyway. No telling what she'd do."

"Okay then, you know how to contact us, so contact us if there's trouble," Jake said. He turned towards that gate and put out his digivice. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" With a bright light they disappeared.

- - -

Digital World

- - -

"Oof!"

When the light cleared, Kari lay at the bottom of the pile. "Could you guys please get off?"

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "Having a little trouble breathing down here."

"Sorry," Wayne said. Slowly the kids picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. Once they were all standing up they heard a yell of excitement.

"TINA!"

"JAKE!"

"MARTIN!"

"SARAH!" They all turned to see their digimon racing towards them.

"KARI!"

"TK!" Just as Kari had hoped Patamon and Gatomon were running towards them.

"Gatomon, Patamon," they said as they scooped them up into their arms.

"I guess you two really are Tina and Kei's parents," Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked. And then she spotted, Tina and Kei holding a Gatomon and a Patamon as well.

"Absolutely," TK said. "But we need to stay focused."

"Yes," Kari agreed. "Have you two noticed anything different?" Kari asked.

"Yeah," Gatomon said. "The sky."

"Huh?" all the digidestined asked and looked up. They sky was pitch black.

"What's going on here?" Jake asked.

"We don't know," the digimon said. "We had our speculations but we have absolutely no idea what's going on."

"Has anything attacked you?" Kari asked.

"No nothing," they said.

"Then, I guess for now, it's okay," TK said. "Listen, Kari and I probably don't have a lot of time left. Now that we've figured out what we were brought here for, then that means we'll probably be leaving soon."

Gatomon spoke, "Before you go on TK. I would appreciate it if you could tell me where we are. Why all these digimon know who we are? And what they're going on about us being okay because you two are dead?"

"That's because we are dead in this place Gatomon," Kari said. "We were murdered."

"Murdered?" Patamon said.

"All of the DigiDestined were," TK said.

"We were transported to the year 2024," Kari explained. "We're twenty years in the future. For some reason we were murdered by someone. We don't know why. And somehow Tina," Kari paused to gesture towards her, "figured out a way to bring us here. And she brought us here because she wanted us to know what was going to happen to us in the future so we could change it."

"Why does she care about you two anyway?" Gatomon asked.

"Because she's out daughter," TK told her.

"Daughter? You two?" Patamon asked.

"We were twenty when we had her," Kari said, to squelch any notions he might have been thinking about.

"Yes," TK said.

"But if she could bring you to the future, why didn't she go to the past?" Gatomon asked. "And furthermore, why did she call _you_ the seventeen-year-old Kari, who might forget before she's 30, rather than call the 30 year old who will remember when she's about to be killed."

"That's a good question," Kari said. "Why us? Why not the TK and Kari the day before they were going to be killed?"

"I didn't have any control over which TK and Kari it brought me," Tina said. "It just gathered up a set and brought them here."

"Well, that the answer to one of you questions Gatomon," TK said. "And the one about bringing us to the future instead of her going to past?"

"Well," Kari said. "I don't think she had much control. It would have been easier for her to bring someone who's life still lay ahead of her than go back herself."

"What are talking about?" Patamon asked.

"Behind you there is one path, in front of you there are many. Her past is set, there is no way she could easily change it," Kari said. "But her past is my future, and since it's my future, that means that I still have control over whether I want it to happen like that or not, and Tina knew."

"So you're saying that she figured out that she would have a better chance of changing her past by bringing someone who still had it ahead of her, than trying to go back and change it herself," Gatomon said.

"Exactly," Kari said.

"Smart kid," Gatomon said.

"Okay," Kari said. "If you have all that then, we need to bring you with us. When we go back to 2004, we can't have you telling anyone where we went. It could mess up things."

"Our lips are sealed," Patamon said.

"Good," TK said, "And they better stay that way too."

"So if we've accomplished what we needed to accomplish can we leave then?" Jake asked. "Or was there something else you needed to do here?'

"No," Kari said. "I think we're finished."

"Then let's go back," Jake said. He sent an email to Alexis.

_Alexis-_

_We're coming back with our digimon. We have yours and Rachel's too._

_Jake._

"Are we going to wait to see if she replies?" Martin asked.

"I don't know," Jake said, somewhat distracted. "I wonder what happened here in the Digital World. It looks so dark and gross."

"I agree," Claire said scooting closer to her brother.

Jake's D-Terminal suddenly started beeping. "A reply!" he exclaimed. "Jake don't come back it's ..."

"It's what?" Kei asked.

"That's all it says. It trails off," Jake said. "Oh no, Alexis and Rachel must be in trouble! Let's go!"

- - -

**Real World: Alexis and Rachel**

- - -

"Hmm, I wonder how they're doing," Alexis said.

"Me too," Rachel agreed.

"What do you think's going on?" Alexis asked. Suddenly Rachel screamed. Alexis whirled around. Rachel was gone.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" Alexis yelled. She pulled Macy closer to her. Suddenly the computer let out a noise.

_Alexis-_

_We're coming back with our digimon. We have yours and Rachel's too._

_Jake._

Quickly Alexis bent over the keyboard and began typing. "Jake don't come back it's-" Suddenly something grabbed her too, and began to pull her away from the keyboard. The last thing she was able to do was hit enter as she was dragged away.

They were just dragged into a room in the hall. The lock clicked and she saw Rachel sitting on the bed. Suddenly she heard Jake's voice.

"Where are they?"

Alexis and Rachel began banging on the door.

- - -

**Jake and the Others**

- - -

"Where are they?" Jake asked looking around. Suddenly they heard Alexis and Rachel.

"Jake! It's a trap! Go back!" Alexis yelled.

"It's dangerous! The murder's here!" Rachel yelled.

"What?" Jake asked.

Suddenly hands grabbed Kari roughly clamping over her mouth. The others were not paying attention to her so the only thing she could do was knock over the chair. The others looked around.

"Kari!" they yelled.

"Now, I'll get rid of you once and for all," a deep voice said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Here it is. Longer than the first chapter by one and a third pages. Once again reread the fourth chapter. And I'd like to send out a BIG THANK YOU to my brother, who helped me work out some of these events and explain the time thing. So THANKS BIG BRO! Don't forget to review! Chapter 11 will be out soon.

ebacusta


	14. Unexpected Events

Ebacusta: I don't own Digimon, or the song Gravity from Wolf's Rain. But, I do own this story idea. Thanks to all those who reviewed, but I really don't have time to thank all of you.

Note: Italics, represents thoughts or song. You should be able to figure out which one from the context.

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

By ebacusta

Chapter 9

**An Unfortunate Ending**

---------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Jake asked looking around. Suddenly they heard Alexis and Rachel.

"Jake! It's a trap! Go back!" Alexis yelled.

"It's dangerous! The murder's here!" Rachel yelled.

"What?" Jake asked.

Suddenly hands grabbed Kari roughly clamping over her mouth. The others were not paying attention to her so the only thing she could do was knock over the chair. The others looked around.

"Kari!" they yelled.

"Now, I'll get rid of you once and for all," a deep voice said.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kari stood holding onto the arm of a man with black hair. The man looked at Tina who looked shocked the most. He smiled evilly at her. "Thank you for making my job easier. Now I can take out the whole family with just two shots." Kari's eyes widened in shock. She started to struggle. The man brought the knife to her head. He hardly noticed when Sarah darted down the hall and returned a minute later with Alexis and Claire, along with the youngest of the DigiDestined's children.

"You stay still," he snarled. She stopped moving. He brought it down to her neck. Everyone remained silent. Tina looked on the verge of tears.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Tina thought. "How could I have been so stupid? I should have thought this all the way through. D-"

"It's not your fault," Kari said interrupting her thoughts. Before the man yelled, "SHUT UP!" He pushed the knife closer to her neck.

"Please, please, no," Kari said.

"That's where you should have been. You were always rightfully mine. But then that b-" he snarled.

"Don't call him that!" Kari shouted.

The man glared at her but said, "Fine. That goody two-shoes Takeru Takaishi got to you first."

Tina finally spoke, "Who are you?"

"Your real father," the man replied. He turned to TK, who was standing there looking slightly angry. The man grinned, "What's the matter with you?" TK glared at him, but he didn't say anything.

"Lost your nerve?" the man pushed.

"No," TK replied.

The man looked at him smugly, "Then what? What do you have to say?"

TK smiled brightly and in a cheery voice he said, "Get your grubby fat hands off her."

"What?" the man asked the smug look and grin sliding off his face.

TK still with his smile and cheery voice said, "You heard me."

"Argh!" the man yelled. He threw Kari aside. She flew into Jake and together they crashed to the floor. He jumped at TK with the knife outstretched. TK stood their and then at the last moment drew back his foot and kicked the knife out of the man's hand. It went flying across the room. Claire ran out of the way as it fell where she had once been standing. The man wasn't finished. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at TK. He laughed evilly.

"What do you say now?" he snarled.

TK smiles at him and replied, "You can't win."

"WHAT?" the man roared. He fired the gun.

"No!" Tina and Kei yelled. But TK ducked and swept the man's feet out from underneath him. The gun just like the knife flew from his hand and landed on the couch. Kari and Jake got up.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Kari said. "Sorry to land on you like that."

"Oh that's okay," he replied brushing it off. Their conversation was interrupted by the man.

"Say it again," he seethed as he got off the ground.

TK, still with his smile, said, "You can't win."

The man grinned evilly. He spoke in a low voice, "Let's see how tough you talk if one of your friends were involved." He lunged at Tina. Both Kari and TK reacted, but Kari got their first. She drew back her leg, and with such amazing force that sent the man flying a good seven feet away from her, kicked him.

"You shall not harm her!" Kari exclaimed. The man hit the ground. But he still didn't give up. He got up and lunged at TK this time. Kari got in the way. The man, after screaming a rather derogatory name threw Kari out of the way. She landed on the couch.

"Kari," TK said temporarily distracted. The man tackled TK as he tried to go towards her. He pulled out another knife. He drew it back. Kari looked around wildly. She spied the gun next to her. The man brought it down. Kari grabbed the gun, quickly adjusted her position on the couch, and fired. The gunshot passed through the man's side. He fell off TK in shock. Kari rushed over to TK and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No!" Sarah screamed before TK could answer. Everyone turned around to see what she was talking about. As Kari turned around, she caught sight of something in the hand of the new man standing before them. A gun. Sarah ran towards him. Before anyone else could react he fired the gun. The gun passed through an area near Kari's heart. She flew through the air. TK caught her. Tears were already forming in his eyes. Blood quickly began seeping out, getting on her clothes, and staining TK's as well.

"Kari don't die. You can't. You have to keep living. Please, don't die. Be strong," TK said.

"Oh no!" Jake exclaimed. They all turned to where he was pointing. Instantly, Tina and Kei started to flicker, and slowly, their left arm began to fade, starting with their fingers. Ford darted out of sight as he ran for the phone. TK sank to the floor with Kari so she rested on his knees.

"Kari, please, hang on," he begged, tears obscuring his vision. Kari's breath was slowly shallowing out. She reached out and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"TK," she breathed. And then she began to sing, quietly.

- - -

Kari's Mind

- - -

_Been a long road to follow_

Kari ran along a dirt path that was surrounded on both sides by beautiful fields of grass. There was something she had to do.

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

She had returned to the white dress she had worn on the way there. She was barefoot and her hair flew out behind her as she ran. There she was, back to her purest form.

_Without saying goodbye to yesterday_

Running, running, running. She had to hurry, because she only had a limited amount of time. She had to hurry, before she never got the chance again.

_Are the memories I hold still valid?_

She thought back to TK. Or she tried to... Something was holding her back. She had to be released, released to be free.

_Or have the tears deluded them?_

Despite the fact that she had a limited time, she seemed strangely happy. She had only one regret. And that wasn't being able to say good-bye to Tai and the other DigiDestined.

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

Running, running, running. Let me be free.

_The rain will cease to follow_

The life she'd lived had satisfied her. She had lived her life to the fullest, and even if she never got married to TK, his set of lips were the last set of lips she'd felt.

_And the mist will fade into one more today_

She was calm, at peace with herself except for one thing. She was still running.

_Something somewhere out there keeps calling_

Something was calling her name. She could hear it. She could feel it. And then she saw it.

_Am I going home?_

No matter what happens, I must finish what I set out to do. She could see a tree in the distance.

_Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?_

She was getting closer. Closer to her freedom.

_Zero gravity what's it like?_

And then she saw them. Two shadows under the tree.

_Am I alone?_

As she got closer she could see what they were. She was almost there.

_Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?_

A 12-year-old Tina and a 10-year-old Kei sat under the tree, hunched over crying. She was almost there. Her freedom was almost within her grasp.

_Still the road keeps on telling me to go on_

She stopped in front of them. Tina and Kei looked up, tears resting in their eyes. Kari looked at them and smiled.

"Tina, Kei," she began. "I'm sorry. I wasn't able to do it for you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." _I really am_, she thought.

_Something is pulling me_

She began to spin, quietly.

"Mommy, don't leave me," Tina cried out. "Don't leave me all alone like this!"

"I'm sorry," Kari replied. A light breeze picked up, and she spun, her hair and dress flying out gracefully, and slowly, she faded away with the wind. _Free at last, free at last_.

"Please come back!" Kei screamed. "Mommy! Mommy!" A loud sob racked his body. Tina began sobbing too.

"Mommy... how could you?" she said between sobs. "How could you leave us all alone like this?"

"I'm sorry," Kari's voice echoed. "I'm sorry... but now... I can be free."

_I feel the gravity of it all_

- - -

Real World

- - -

Tina and Kei's bodies started disappearing. Kari sung the last line and slowly, her eyes closed as the last note rolled off her tongue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ebacusta


	15. I Need A Hero

Ebacusta: ME? DONE? PREPOSTEROUS! Thankfully for you, that was not the end of the fic. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter.

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

By ebacusta

Chapter 10

**I Need A Hero**

------------------------------------------------

She began to spin, quietly.

"Mommy, don't leave me," Tina cried out. "Don't leave me all alone like this!"

"I'm sorry," Kari replied. A light breeze picked up, and she spun, her hair and dress flying out gracefully, and slowly, she faded away with the wind. _Free at last, free at last_.

"Please come back!" Kei screamed. "Mommy! Mommy!" A loud sob racked his body. Tina began sobbing too.

"Mommy... how could you?" she said between sobs. "How could you leave us all alone like this?"

"I'm sorry," Kari's voice echoed. "I'm sorry... but now... I can be free."

_I feel the gravity of it all_

- - -

Real World

- - -

Tina and Kei's bodies started disappearing. Kari sung the last line and slowly, her eyes closed as the last note rolled off her tongue.

------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOO!" all the DigiDestined children and TK screamed. "NOO! Kari please!" Suddenly, there was a disturbance. They all turned to Tina who was clutching her chest. She was breathing hard. She began hacking. Her eyes filled with fear, her blonde hair jerking with each movement she made.

"Ugh-ACK!" The sound came out of her throat as something fell out of her mouth and splotched the ground. It was red. Blood.

"Tina!" Jake exclaimed running towards her. But that didn't stop. More came out. She fell on to her hands and knees, wheezing like a cat trying to cough up a hairball. She clutched onto the carpet.

"CALL 911!" David yelled. Claire ran for the phone.

"It won't make a difference. She won't be here anyway. Kari's dead," Alexis interjected. Claire stopped.

"No," Sarah said. "She's not dead now."

"Yes she is," everyone else said.

"No, she isn't. Kei and Tina are still here. If she was dead they would have faded completely," Sarah said. "I have a feeling Kari's holding on for something. Something that could save everyone."

"Ugh! Uh! Ugh-ACK!" Tina said again as another splotch came up. Jake dropped to his knees beside her.

"Tina, please. Calm down. It will be okay," Jake said.

"What's going on?" TK asked concerned.

Kei looked at his sister with fear. "Don't leave me too. Tina."

"Her weak heart is under strain because of all these events," Ford said. Suddenly, Tina's already faded looking body became fuzzy. They all looked at Kei expectantly but he did look fuzzy. They turned back to Tina. The air around her became wavy like it sometimes looked in the heat of summer, and slowly, she vanished.

"Tina!" they yelled.

- - -

Tina

- - -

Tina was still in the same spot, but, the scene was different. She recognized it. The children with their backs all turned, and the man aiming at Kari. And then Claire, turning around yelling, "NO!" Tina pushed herself off the ground. The man made as if too pull the trigger.

BLAM!

Tina slammed into him with her body. The man's aim flew, and the bullet shot off course, crashing through the window instead. Tina, stumbled out of the way as Claire came towards the stunned man and hit him as hard as she could with a chair. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Tina's chest heaved. She was in so much pain. Her heart felt like it was tightening. Another loud violent cough racked her body. A large amount of blood fell out of her mouth and onto the carpet. The air was beginning to feel funny again.

- - -

Jake and the Others

- - -

"Kari's dying, Tina's gone," Jake lamented. "What are we supposed to do?" Before anyone could reply, the glass shattered (A/N. To be far, technically what should have happened is that the window faded out of few and shards faded into view on the floor but the glass shattering is more dramatic) and sprinkled itself all over the ground. The DigiDestined all looked at but then a large splotch of blood faded into view.

"What was that?" Rachel asked fearfully. Suddenly the air above Jake began to shimmer. And then out of nowhere, Tina faded back into view and fell on him.

"Tina!" The DigiDestined were about to rush over when Martin yelled, "HEY LOOK!" They followed his finger. The murderer had fallen unconscious on the floor and the blood on Kari's uniform disappeared. They looked at Tina and Kei and watched with delight as their bodies, arms and all, faded back to their full glory. Jake touched Tina's arm.

"Tee, are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded shakily. And looked hopefully at Kari. Kari flinched, groaned, and then opened her eyes and set up. Everyone shouted out with joy.

"Kari, you're okay," TK said. He hugged her tears resurfacing in his eyes.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"The murderer tried to shoot you, but Tina knocked him off course, but the sound scared you and you fell over and hit your head," Richard said. Tina smiled. Their memories had been altered because as far as they were concerned, Kari had never been shot. She looked at everyone else. Everyone was all right. Except…..

"Kei! What's wrong?" Kei was looking around wildly. Tina got up to look after her brother. She went and stood beside him. And then she heard it. Footsteps. A man burst out of a room. He was holding knives between his fingers. He threw them.

"DOWN!" Tina yelled, grabbing Kei and pulling him to floor. She covered him with her own body. Everyone else dropped to the ground. The man advanced towards them. Kei wiggled out from underneath Tina, and with one last glance at the man, ran for the door.

"KEI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Tina yelled after him pushing herself up. But it was too late. Kei burst out of the house and began running down the slope into the trees.

"KEI!" all the DigiDestined kids yelled. TK got up and ran out of the house after the boy who was being chased by a crazy man. Tina made as if to go but a man cut her off. She ducked as he swung his weapon at her. A sword.

"WHERE ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE COMING FROM?" Jake yelled angrily. Tina jumped over the man's sweep kick and dodged around him. And then she like her brother ran out of the house and down the grassy slope. Kari took one look at the others and dashed out after them.

"KARI WAIT!" Wayne yelled after her. But she didn't stop. She did have time. Wayne sighed. "She'll never catch up with Tina. And even if she does, she doesn't have anything to defend either of them against the swords."

"And neither does TK," Sarah added. "And nobody in here is fast enough to catch them." They sighed. Tina and Kei were the fastest of the group. And after them, came Jake, and then David. All eyes shifted to the boys.

"What? You can't be serious! We can't catch up with them!" the two protested.

"You'll have a better chance then any of us," Alexis said. She had returned from the hallway holding two steel pipes. She tossed one to each of the boys. "Now go." They sighed and took off running.

"I just hope they can make it," Alexis added watching after her brother as he disappeared into the trees.

"We need to make sure there are no more people waiting anywhere in the house to attack and surprise us," Ford said. The others nodded and split to search the house.

- - -

TK and Kei

- - -

TK jumped over a log and splashed across a small brook. Kei was fast, no doubt, but TK was just as fast. And the man seemed to have no problem keeping up. He screamed. Kei looked over his shoulder and tripped over a stray root. He fell to the ground hard and skidded.

The man loomed over him with a smirk on his face. He pulled out some more knives. He pulled back to throw them. Kei's eyes widened in fear. TK charged into the man from behind. The man stumbled off and TK stopped in front of Kei.

"Dad," Kei protested. "What are you doing? If I get killed I'll still be reborn as long as you and mom get married. If you get killed, we're all goners." But TK didn't move. The man's smirk seemed to get wider at this. If this was how it was going to be. He steadied himself and threw. TK ducked and picked up a rock. He threw it. He felt like he was four again and throwing rocks at couples who sat on the benches underneath the trees he liked to hide in.

Feeble though it maybe. It was to save a life. And not just any life. His son's life. The man laughed his head off.

"That's laughable. You think you can beat me with _rocks_?" He burst out into laughter again. TK glared at him. He didn't give what the man thought. He had better start paying attention because TK was getting serious. The man laughed for as long as he could which seemed like a good five minutes.

"Now, let's quit playing around," the man offered. He threw another set of knives at TK. TK moved out of the way, kicking Kei out of the way in the process and once again threw a rock.

"TK!" a voice yelled. "TK!" This distracted both men. TK looked up as well as the man who had attacked Kei. David was sprinting towards them. "CATCH!" he yelled and threw the pipe he was holding as hard as he could. TK reached up and his fingers closed around the cool metal. He clamped his hand shut over it and brought down in front of his eyes. He examined it quickly. Not bad. He got ready and smirked. He had a weapon now too.

_Better not let your guard down again when you decide to laugh. Cause this time, I've got a weapon…And I'm about to get serious._

- - -

Alexis and the Others

- - -

"I hope everyone is doing okay," Alexis said staring out the window.

"Yeah," Claire said. Suddenly she spotted three figures coming up the slope. "Someone's coming!" They ducked out of sight and then slowly peeked over the sill to look.

"It's TK, and Kei, and David," Alexis said. She stood up. They pushed open the door and came in. TK looked around.

"Where's Tina?" TK asked. "And Kari?"

Claire looked at him. "Well, after Kei and you left, this man attacked Tina, and Tina ran out of the house…"

"…and Kari ran after her," David finished.

"WHAT?! CRAP!" TK yelled and turned on his heel as he ran back down the slope.

- - -

Kari and Tina

- - -

Tina ran through the trees. She could hear his footsteps behind her. Who was this guy? And more importantly, was he affiliated with the guy who tried to murder Kari? And if so, what had her family done to him to make him want to kill them? Tina suddenly heard a noise and caught sight of a jagged edge in front of her.

She skidded to a stop and turned around. This was not a good spot to be in. The man seemed fairly satisfied to have caught her. She had no weapons and she was at the edge of a death defying cliff. She gulped.

-

_Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds? _

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

-

The man let out a crazed laugh and charged toward her. Tina ducked but suddenly she heard a yell. She opened her eyes to see Kari kicking the man in the side. He flew into a tree.

"Tina, let's go. This isn't a good place to be," Kari said. Tina didn't hesitate she got up with Kari and started running back up the slope. The man, jumped in front of them. They screamed. He brought the sword towards them. They jumped back. He swung it horizontally as he charged toward them aggressively. The tree behind them was cut and fell slowly. It made the ground shake when it hit. This knocked Kari and Tina off their feet.

-

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

-

"Kari!" a voice yelled. "Catch!" She looked and saw Jake throwing a metal pipe up into the air. Kari rolled backwards until she was on her head using it and her hands to support her, Kari flipped back over to a standing position and then with a quick sprint flipped into the air. At the height of her flip, she reached out her hand and grabbed hold of the pipe. She looked down. The man was flying towards her with his sword. Leaning back, he passed in front of her and she flipped landing perfectly back on the ground.

"WATCH OUT!" Tina yelled. Kari swung around and blocked his attack with the pipe. They grunted as they pushed on each other's weapons. Finally she knocked his off. She got to her feet. What was she supposed to do? She'd have to knock him out with the pipe but how could she get to his head?

The man let out a shrill laugh and ran towards her. Kari got ready to block but suddenly he split into multiple images. Kari's eyes widened in fear. Which one was the real one?

-

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me _

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

-

They were surrounding her. And then they all charged at her. She had no other alternative. She hadn't done any gymnastics in years. The fact that her first flip had worked had been a miracle. She ran towards the one in front of her and then in perfect form, bent down, and flipped over this head. Just as she'd hoped, the after images had slashed each other, leaving only the real attacker.

Instead of going back to the ground though, Kari grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled herself onto it. Instantly the tree started falling. Kari jumped towards the branch of another tree. That one began falling too, and then she jumped for the next one. If she could get this just right, while he was busy slashing a tree, she'd get a free shot at his head. She jumped for the next one. It was already falling.

Her hands gripped air and she plummeted towards the ground and the man's dealy uppercut. She screamed.

-

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

-

She managed to dodge the uppercut but she hit the ground. She bounced. But didn't move. Pain shot up through her limbs as she tried to steady her breath. But then she saw him. The man coming back down from his uppercut falling towards her to cut her in half. She couldn't bring her limbs to move no matter how hard she tried. But then, at the last moment, someone slid in front of her and blocked the attack.

"DAD!" Tina yelled.

"Kari, are you all right?" TK asked leaning over to examine her. "I saw you fall out of the tree. What were you thinking?"

Kari smiled at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But right now… I need a hero."

He smiled back. "You got it."

-

Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood

-

He turned around and held out his pipe like a sword. The man seemed to understand what he wanted and held his sword in the same position. After a quick bow, they began the fencing. TK battled the man away from Kari putting pressure on him. But then, the man would also put pressure on TK forcing him towards Kari. He caught sight of the jagged edge the Tina had stopped at before. He began pushing the man towards that.

The two metal objects clinked as they hit each other. The attacker seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He smiled a hideous smile.

Almost there, TK thought to himself. Only a couple more feet. He pressured as much as he dared and then suddenly he picked up his leg and booted the man off the cliff. The man's smile disappeared as he fell.

-

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

-

TK came back towards Kari. "Was that good enough?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kari said. TK helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Tina?" Kari asked.

"Yeah," Tina said. "Come on Jake." Jake ran to catch up with them.

"Why were you here TK?" Jake asked.

"When I got back to the house and found Kari and Tina were gone, I set out to find them. I mean, after all, everyone can use a hero once in a while," TK said with a grin.

Kari grinned back and pulled TK down a little. She planted a kiss on his mouth. When she pulled away, TK grinned back at her and said, "Man, if that's what I'm gonna get, I should do this hero work more often, eh?"

Kari laughed heartily for two seconds and then smacked him as her face turned serious, "Not funny."

"Well I thought it was," TK said.

"Obviously," Kari replied. The house came into site and they could see the paramedics and police there.

"Tina, you should go and have them examine your heart to make sure it's okay," Jake said.

"Alright," Tina nodded. She went up the paramedics and explained what had happened. They took her into the back of their ambulance. The police were loading the attackers into their police cars.

"You guys are okay!" Claire exclaimed when she saw them coming. "Thank god. We got so worried."

"Yeah," Kari said with a smile. "We're fine."

- - -

A Few Days Later

- - -

"Hey hey! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To the track field."

"Why? What's happening?"

"The school's fastest people are competing."

"Oh awesome!" The two students ran towards the field. Kari, TK, Tina, and Kei all stood on the field warming up.

"This is gonna be fun right guys?"

"Yeah," they all agreed. They could see the other DigiDestined children watching them from the stands. They waved. The four waved back. The other students that milled about on the track field waved at various people they knew.

"Starting line!" a voice barked. They all got behind their lines.

"On you mark! Get set!" The man paused for emphasis and then yelled, "GO!!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This is not the end. There's another chapter or two. Please come back and read them. This story is almost done. By the way, I don't own the song "I Need A Hero." Bonnie Tyler does. I had this done a week ago and it took me a little while to get it on. Sorry. But, I promise you, the next chapter will be out on January 1st. The one year anniversary of this fanfic.

Thanks for reading and baring with me,

ebacusta


	16. Epilogue

Ebacusta: It's the one year anniversary. I still remember staying up late finishing the first chapter of this story. Man, time passes by so quickly doesn't it. I can't believe it's the start of another year and the end of my first fic. This is amazing. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love all you guys. Here's the last chapter of You Could Save Me. Please enjoy it. And read my surprise at the bottom. I hope you'll like it.

By the way, I don't hate any of my reivewers, I love all of you guys, well except maybe Spirit of Virtue, but... (JUST KIDDING SoV! ha ha) It's the new year so be in good spirits. And even better half the school year is over. Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me.

NOTE: _Italics_ singing.

CAPS yelling/screaming/shouting

You Could Save Me If You Really Wanted To

By ebacusta

Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

------------------------------------------------

"Hey hey! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To the track field."

"Why? What's happening?"

"The school's fastest people are competing."

"Oh awesome!" The two students ran towards the field. Kari, TK, Tina, and Kei all stood on the field warming up.

"This is gonna be fun right guys?"

"Yeah," they all agreed. They could see the other DigiDestined children watching them from the stands. They waved. The four waved back. The other students that milled about on the track field waved at various people they knew.

"Starting line!" a voice barked. They all got behind their lines.

"On your mark! Get set!" The man paused for emphasis and then yelled, "GO!!"

------------------------------------------------

The family of four quickly took the lead. People yelled happily.

"This looks to be a race between students of Mizuno Academy not between the other schools," the announcer exclaimed happily.

"GO YOU GUYS!" the DigiDestined children.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!" Claire exclaimed laughing.

"You're fast Tina!" Kari exclaimed as they rocketed around the bend. "And I see where you get your speed from!"

Tina smiled. "Maybe so. But am I faster than you?" She sped up.

"OH! A challenge!" Kari exclaimed as TK, Kei, and her all sped up tying themselves once again with Tina.

"They're coming down the last stretch!" the announcer yelled. "This could very well be one of the fastest races we've seen in a while folks! They're neck-to-neck!"

"Hey, do some commentary on the other schools!" a student from a different school yelled.

"Oh, er, right," the announcer said. "Um, they're far behind the students of Mizuno Academy. Too slow to even have a chance in this race. Maybe they should just give up because –OH LOOK! They're almost to the finish line. Looks like first place just might be a tie for the students of Mizuno Academy!"

"HEY!" the students from other schools yelled. "THE ANNOUNCER IS BIASED!"

"Oh, er, the other school did but up a good fight, but in the end the winners were… AND THE STUDENTS FROM MIZUNO ACADEMY CROSS THE FINISH LINE TO TAKE FIRST, SECOND, and THIRD!" the announcer screamed. "The others just might as well stop running now! The students from Mizuno are fast –"

"Rimiki, I know you have great pride in your old school but you are being incredibly bias. Try not to be so biased in our next race," a soft voice barely heard over the PA system said.

"O-Oh, yes Headmaster-senpai," Rimiki's voice floated over the PA. "Our next race for these particular students is the boy-girl relay! And wouldn't you want to know who's competing for Mizuno –"

"RIMIKI!" the headmaster exclaimed.

"Oh right, sorry headmaster-senpai," Rimiki said. "Let's hope the students who just gave it there all in this race aren't too tired to put up a good fight in the next race. But while they rest up a bit let's watch the next race at the meet."

Kari and the others walked off the field. "You guys are pretty fast," she admitted.

"Yeah," TK agreed. "Most people can't stay up with us when we really start to sprint." Kari nodded.

"You've got good endurance too," Kari said. "Making you good for both short and long distance running. Just like us."

"Thanks mom and dad," Tina and Kei said as they jumped on the past versions of their parents.

"You aren't to shabby either," Tina said."

"I was never shabby!" Kari exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Sure," Kei said sarcastically. "Sure."

"Guys!" They all looked. Jake, Rachel, and David were all standing there with bottles of water.

"You were awesome!" Jake said as Tina took the water and opened it.

"You two are really fast," Rachel said. "I can't believe you actually kept up with Tina and Kei the whole way. You truly are they're parents. I can see where they get they're speed from."

"Me too," David agreed. "I can't wait for your next race!"

- - -

Later

- - -

"The boy-girl relay is finally here. The last event of the day! And we've got a good line up from the different schools today. It seems some of them have changed around so they'll have a chance against Mizuno's outrageously fast track stars but on that glare from Headmaster-senpai let's get this race started neatly," Rimiki said.

"Line!"

"In this race, they're going around the track twice so each student is going to have half of the track to race. They are four people per team. Let's see how they do," Rimiki exclaimed.

Kei, the starting runner knelt at his line. He retied his shoes and made sure he was ready to go. He held the relay stick for his school in his hand.

"On your mark." Kei raised himself ready to run.

"GO KEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ARGH!" someone who sounded suspiciously like Rachel yelled.

"Get set… GO!" The gunshot went off as did Kei. He ran down the stretch followed closely by the other schools.

"And Mizuno Academy takes the lead, followed closely by Springlake, and Sakura High!" Rimiki exclaimed. "It seems the new line up the schools have employed might keep them in this race longer than first one."

Tina stood waiting. She could see her brother rounding the bend. "Come on Kei!" she exclaimed. She watched as the two schools on either side of him tried to crowd him out as best as they could without crossing their lines. So that's what it was. She thought he was faster than that. Kei was nearing the trade-off point. Tina started trotting. As her brother got nearer she sped up a little. He was right behind her reaching out with the stick. She reached back and her fingers closed around it.

"Go for it Tee," Kei said as she took the stick from his hands.

"As always!" she exclaimed as she sped up and started running. TK was waiting for her half way around the track. The people on either side of her, two boys, were trying to keep her beside them.

"Not today boys!" she exclaimed as she burst past them in a surprising burst of speed. She left them behind sprinting to try to catch up. She rounded the bend of the track. She could see TK waiting.

"And Tina Takaishi from Mizuno Academy let's out a surprising burst of speed officially taking the lead for her school!" Rimiki exclaimed.

"GO FOR IT TINA!" her friends yelled as she sprinted down the last stretch. She was almost there. TK started running. She reached out to him with the stick. He took it.

"Be careful dad," she said as she slowed down. "They're playing dirty!" she called after him as he had already took off running.

"GO TK!" chorused through the DigiDestined children. TK ran. But suddenly something grabbed his shirt collar pulling him back. He choked. Springlake and Sakura High burst ahead of him. He dashed after them catching up with them with ease. He was almost to Kari.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" the boy from Sakura snarled.

"Yeah," the girl on the other side agreed. The next thing TK knew he was falling towards the ground.

They had tripped him. "Argh!" he exclaimed as he put his foot down stabilizing himself and bursting forward again. Unfortunately, this had placed him behind a couple of other schools in addition to Sakura High and Springlake.

"Seems our little track star from Mizuno Academy had some trouble dropping Mizuno down to place 7. Will they make a comeback?" Rimiki said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Kari, I'm sorry. I let my guard down around them and got tripped," TK as he charged toward her holding out the stick.

She took it and started speeding up. "It's okay TK. I've got it all under control!" And then she was gone sprinting.

"The anchor for this Mizuno team seems to have had and amazing adrenaline rush. Look at her go. She's already taken over Kakoku Hill and Rushing Field putting Mizuno in 5th place. Oh she's taken over another one! And another one! She's gaining quickly on Springlake and Sakura High. What will happen next?" Rimiki screamed in excitement.

It was true Kari had managed to over take the five schools that had passed them after Sakura's dirty trick and now she needed to repay them. She was now beside them and they were rounding the bend for the last stretch.

"You're other teammate couldn't get the message either," the girl running for Sakura said.

"And seems you aren't getting it either," the boy from the boy from Springlake said.

"So you two schools are in cahoots eh?" Kari asked. "Well, I've got something to pay you back for. Your blatant cheating won't help you win this match." She sped up. They did too.

"Who will win?" Rimiki screamed. "Less than 5 yards away from the finish line and it looks like Mizuno is taking a small lead."

The Sakura boy reached out and grabbed Kari's shirt color while the girl reached for her hair. Kari reached back and pushed him off her and with one final burst of speed crossed the finish line securing first for her team.

"AND MIZUNO TAKES FIRST PLACE! THOSE OTHER SCHOOLS WHO ATTEMPTED TO CHEAT MIZUNO ACADEMY OUT THEIR RIGHTFUL FIRST PLACE VICTORY DIDN'T WORK AS MIZUNO TAKES THE GOLD!" Rimiki shouted.

"HEY!" the students yelled. Many from other schools apparently having become fed up with Rimiki's obvious bias commentary got out of their seats and advanced towards her.

"And former Mizuno track star, Rimiki Tenoe, must rely on her own running skills to escape the wrath of bad losers from the losing schools. With complete confidence and a smile Rimiki jumps out of her chair sprints down the stairs and across the field closely followed by an angry mob who aren't looking where they're going. In a shower of disgracefulness the students trip and roll the rest of the way down the stairs. If this is all they've got, Rimiki will be all right."

"NO!" the two screamed. Kari looked at them.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOT! GOOOOO KARIIIIIIII! YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCKKK MY WOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!" the DigiDestined friends

"You two lousy cheaters need to understand one thing," Kari said as Tina, TK, and Kei joined her. "Other schools may be passive about cheating, but we are not. Do it again and it will be more than just a shove. What you did to my teammate was unforgivable. And I have half a mind to show you what I really think. But I'm going to spare you, this time, so be glad." Kari and the others walked away towards the locker room.

- - -

Ten minutes later

- - -

"You guys were so great!" Alexis gushed. "You're so fast!"

"Thank you," Tina said blushing.

Rimiki ran passed them. "You can't catch me! I am from the elite Mizuno Academy Track team and graduated top of my team in terms of speed!" she yelled to the angry mob chasing after her.

"You know, they could reduce the after-race violence by not having a former Mizuno Academy student as the announcer," Kari said as the DigiDestined all watched after her.

"Yeah," TK agreed in a somewhat distant voice as he stared gaping. Kari felt a strange sensation. She leaned on TK.

"We're leaving," she gasped. He nodded. He had felt it too. They threw their arms around Tina and Kei.

"We're about to leave," Kari said. "We can feel it. But, you know the loose floor board in my mother's apartment, your grandmother's?" Tina nodded. "Well, look there from time to time. TK and I will leave you notes and I'm going to leave you something really special there soon. It will be in a box." Tina nodded.

"In three years," Kari said with a smile, "TK and I will be having little Tina Satsuki. I can't wait." Tina grinned.

TK, who had been saying good bye to Kei, switched with Kari.

"Kei," Kari said. "I'm gonna miss you. But don't be sad okay? Have fun with your friends. You guys have potential, so live up to it. I want you to live long happy lives."

"Kay, mom," he said. Kari stood and smiled at the others. After hugging them all good-bye she said, "Take good care of each other. We'll miss you."

There was a voice behind her. Kari turned around. It was Mizuki. "I finally understand," he said in a somewhat subdued voice. "Kari can I talk to you really quickly?" Kari nodded and followed him around the corner.

"You and TK were really cool in the meet first off, and I finally understand what you were getting at with all those what if questions. You're from the past. I realize that. And I also realize what you're going to do, but, please don't forget me," Mizuki said.

"I won't. I'll leave you stuff too," Kari said. "Just ask Tina for it."

"Thank you," he said. "And please forgive me for doing this since I know TK and you are going out but I've waited so long." He grabbed her brought her close and kissed her. When he pulled away his crystal green eyes held sadness in them. Kari stared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't realize I was falling in love with my soon to be school teacher but I couldn't help myself. Take good care of yourself and tell TK that too."

"Mizuki, I," Kari began.

"Don't," Mizuki said. "Please, don't try to explain. I already know. Have a good life Kari. I have a feeling when you get around to meeting the little me, he'll have no clue what's going on. Now go on back to Tina and the others." He walked with her back towards them.

"Well, bye guys," Kari said. "I'll miss all of you. Tina, I'm gonna leave stuff for all of them under the floorboard so give it out accordingly okay?" She nodded.

"Here's some stuff to remember us bye," Kari said. She put down one of her bags that contained some of the stuff she had acquired during her stay.

"I'll miss you mom," Tina said.

"We'll miss you too dad," Kei said. "And please remember the warning. It will be 15 years or so, but please, you have to remember. You have to."

"We won't forget," Kari said. Suddenly the light came down from the heavens. The wind started blowing. They all watched as Kari's track uniform changed back into the white dress she had been wearing before.

"You're back," Mizuki said. "Back to your purest form." The dress began blowing rapidly. All of her things came flying towards her in her bag. She caught it as TK caught his. They were slowly lifted off the ground.

Tina stood there watching as tears ran down her and Kei's faces. "BYE MOM!" she yelled suddenly as did Kei.

"BYE DAD! WE'LL MISS YOU!"

"TAKE CARE YOU TWO!" TK and Kari yelled.

"BYE! TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! SAY HI TO OUR PARENTS FOR US," the other DigiDestined children yelled as they all began to wave.

"BYE KARI! BYE TK!" Mizuki yelled. "STAY HEALTHY AND FACE YOUR CHALLENGES WITH A STRONG WILL AND A STRONG HEART! YOU'LL ALWAYS BEAT THEM!"

"BYE MIZUKI!" Kari yelled as tears began coming to her own eyes. "BYE JAKE! BYE RACHEL! BYE DAVID! BYE MACY!"

"BYE FORD! BYE CLAIRE! BYE MARTIN! BYE ALEXIS!" TK yelled. Together, both Kari and him yelled the last few names, "BYE RICHARD! BYE SARAH! BYE WAYNE! BYE TINA! BYE KEI! I HAD A WONDERFUL TIME WITH ALL OF YOU! WE'LL MISS YOU ALL! TAKE CARE!"

"REMEMBER!" Tina yelled. "YOU CAN'T FORGET MY WARNING!"

"I WON'T," they yelled back in response.

"DON'T FORGET THE FLOORBOARD!" Kari yelled and then they were gone. The light disappeared. They all stared up at the sky tears streaming down their faces thinking of their best friends who had just been taken into the sky to return back to their own time period.

"Bye mom and dad," Tina whispered. "I love you."

- - -

Kari and TK

- - -

Kari held onto her stuff as did TK. He reached out and held her hand as well. Together they were tossed and turned and thrown into invisible walls until they hit the one wall that hurt as it shattered and they passed through it. And then they fell. Plummeting towards the ground, hand in hand.

**_FOOM!_**

- - -

The Next Day

- - -

Kari and TK woke up. They got up and examined their limbs. No cuts or scratches. Kari looked in her bag to make sure all of the stuff the DigiDestined kids had given her earlier was okay. They were. She and TK got up and started walking. They walked back to their houses first. As they walked into Kari's apartment her mother looked up from the counter.

"Kari, where have you been. You weren't here this morning and I was worried," her mother said. Tai was sitting on the couch. He looked up when they came back in.

"Sorry mom," Kari said.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay," her mother said. "Now get dressed or you're already late for school."

"There's no point mom," Tai said. "They're just having a party now and school will almost be over if they try to change right now. They should just go to school and enjoy the last half day of the year."

His mother nodded. "I suppose you're right." Kari put her and TK's stuff in her room and then together they left with Tai. Tai held a video recorder.

"You're going to record the festival right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, of course," Tai said.

"Thanks Tai," Kari said.

"No problem," he shrugged.

- - -

At the End of School Festival

- - -

Kari took the stage. "Um, if you guys don't mind, I would like to sing a song, that I would like to dedicate… to my best friend, TK." The DigiDestined smiled as they pushed TK onto the stage. He stood beside her. Kari grinned at him. She winked.

"I guess it worked out for them after all," Matt said with a grin. "All is well." The song began.

"_You've been such a good friend_

_I've known you since I don't know when_

_We've got lots of friends_

_But they come and go_

_Even though we've never said it,_

_There's something that the two of us both know" _

Kari smiled at TK as she sung. She knew he deserved this. He was the best best friend, the best _boy_friend anyone could ever ask for.

"_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more."_

TK stood there, shocked and in astonishment. And then Kari started to do a dance that they had made up together. She pulled him into step with her. He grinned as did she.

"_Always gone that extra mile_

_Depended on you all the while_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_From now until our journey's end_

_You know you can always count on me."_

"Sing with me," Kari squeezed in before they started the chorus together.

"_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more."_

Kari smiled as they went on. He smiled back at her. She was such an awesome person. He loved her so much.

"_No matter where our destiny leads_

_I'll be there for you, always come through_

_And that you can believe."_

There was a little instrumental part where they did the fast part of the dance they had made up together and then came the chorus and the last part of the song.

"_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more."_

They wrapped there arms around each other as they finished the song.

"_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That for every and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more."_

Cheers and claps erupted from the crowd.

- - -

Tina and Kei

- - -

The siblings smiled as they watched the younger versions of their parents perform. At the end of the performance it cut to another scene that Kari and TK had filmed themselves. They were sitting side by side.

"Hey Tina and Kei. How are you? We're fine. Since you're watching this you found the tape and that's good. We'll be leaving lots more stuff too. With the tape was a whole bunch of stuff for you to give to the others. Don't forget to okay? Tell them all we said hi," TK said.

"We really miss you guys. Please stay well. We can't wait until we get to have you guys as a married couple. We'll have so much fun together. Tina, take care, and be careful with your weak heart. I don't want you to leave Kei all alone. He might get depressed again. We don't want that. We want you both to be happy okay. Just keep in mind that all you kids will have your parents back in soon," Kari said.

"Take care you guys," TK said.

"We love you lots," Kari added. They both waved at the screen grinning. And then the tape was over.

"We miss you too," Tina and Kei said. "Mom and dad."

**- - - - - - - -**

**THE END**

**- - - - - - - -**

That's the end guys. I hope you liked it. The song "Together, Forever" doesn't belong to me, but rather the people who did the Americanized version of Pokemon.

Now, here's my surprise. There's going to be a sequel. And here are the plans for it. I hope you guys will all come check it out. And please, feel free to drop me an email anytime you feel like. I've updated some things in my profile and you might like to check it out.

Sequel Plans

**Title:** _That Day Was The Last Day I Saw Your Smile_

**Summary:** _15 years later, Tina's life-saving warning has slipped Kari's mind. On April 29th remember this is the day he's supposed to be killed Kari can't help but think she's forgotten something. Will she remember in time to save her family?_

Okay, please come check it out. It will be a lot of fun. And I just thought I tell you, this story was the first part of a Trilogy of stories all of which I hope you'll come and check out. I'm tearing up because I hate endings. They're always so sad. I really hope you guys will check out my other fics as they come out. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the ending and Rimiki (ha ha).

Thanks for hanging with me.

Your friend,

ebacusta


End file.
